Not just any old bet
by My Dusty
Summary: When a group of 7th year Slytherins get together making bets, the possibilities are endless...rated M for future chapters...DMHG...Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chapter fic...(so far only tried a few one-shots)...To be considered AU since it doesn't follow HBP...rated M for later chapters...DM may be OOC because he's matured in this story...first few chapters are told through BZ POV, but story is about DM/HG

Disclaimer: Just borrowin' from JKR...

Blaise Zabini ran into his room, and slammed to door closed. He leaned heavily against it, trying to catch his breath. More exactly he was trying to clear his head. He sat on his bed, his memory of the past hour ran through his head.

_Blaise was eating dinner in the Great Hall alone. Draco wasn't there, but that wasn't unusual in and of itself because he was often occupied with Head Boy duties. What grabbed his attention, however, was the fact that Pansy wasn't at dinner either. Pansy might have been a skinny girl, but her appetite was legendary! She never missed meals. _

_He stood and walked to the place where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting, looking lost as always without Draco there to boss them around. "Hey guys. Either of you seen Draco or Pansy?"_

_They merely shook their heads. Deciding he'd better go and check on his friends, Blaise walked out._

_He'd not gotten very far when he heard voices down a side hallway. It was the Golden Trio and Blaise had to admit that his curiosity was captured by how they kept nervously looking around and were whispering. _

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?" _

_It was that mudblood girl, Granger. The tone of her voice indicated that she was upset. Potter shrugged. "Don't see why not. I doubt anyone will notice." _

_Blaise moved closer so he could see what they were talking about and to his surprise Harry threw the cloak he'd been holding over a statue that was standing there, hiding it completely. Holy shit! Potter had an invisibility cloak! _

_Weasley smiled. "Oh, come off it, 'Mione. Do you really think anyone here will pay attention to the fact that the statue is missing. It's only for a few minutes, anyway. Just long enough for us to eat, then Harry's going to come right back and get it. Right mate?"_

_Harry nodded. "Of course. Tonight I'm going to-"_

"_Hold it!" Granger screeched. "Don't tell me what you're going to do, Harry! If I knew, then I'd be honor bound to stop you, or at least report you. This way, I won't know unless you get caught!"_

"_Fair enough." Both boys grinned at her. _

_Weasley actually laughed. "Can we go now? I'm starving!"_

_As soon as they were out of sight, Blaise did what any good Slytherin would do and he grabbed the cloak. This will be too cool, he thought to himself. Not only will this screw with Potter, but now I can use it for my own advantage. He headed off to Draco's private room, anxious to show-off his new prize._

_Upon arriving to Draco's door, Blaise could clearly hear voices raised in agitation. One was Draco's, of course, and the other belonged to Pansy. Ah, so that explained why she wasn't at dinner!_

_Pansy was approaching the door, and Blaise quickly threw the cloak over himself. He didn't want to be spotted just yet. _

_The door opened and out stalked a half dressed, very upset and irate Pansy Parkinson. She was screaming as she walked. "I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy! How could you? I mean, it's insulting enough that you were thinking of someone else, but for you to call me by her name! And Granger of all people! How could-"_

_She stopped abruptly because by this time Draco had come out the door with his wand in hand and shouted "Obliviate!"_

_He glanced around to make sure no one had seen or heard the girl, before he spoke again. "Pansy, I'm surprised at you, walking around the hallways half dressed. You better get back to your room quick, before I decide to take points!" Then he slammed his door closed, leaving the poor, confused girl standing there, staring at herself in wonder. _

_Blaise watched her walk off, muttering to herself. He smothered a laugh. Poor Pansy! She wasn't the brightest of girls, and no doubt she'd never figure out what had happened. _

_Then he thought. Wait a minute, did she say 'Granger'? No way! Draco despised all Gryffindors. A few moments passed and now Blaise was clearly able to hear Draco's voice, and he was moaning Hermione's name. _

_Obviously Draco was busy, so Blaise decided to go to his own rooms. Showing off the stolen cloak could wait! _

Now that he'd had time to sit and re-think the whole thing, Blaise decided it was actually kind of funny. So, Draco desired the little mudblood, did he? Oh, he could just picture everyone's faces if they knew. Draco would never hear the end of it!

Then, suddenly, his Slytherin nature showed itself. Yes, it would be funny to blab to everyone what he'd seen and heard. But it might prove more useful to wait and see if any blackmail opportunities would present themselves. After all, it wasn't everyday you had something on Draco Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! It was a big encouragement to know that others wanted me to continue…I'm not sure how exactly a wizard's bet works, so I just kind of used my imagination here…Also, I made the Slytherins more friendly than they are in books, because I figure they'd relax a little when hanging out with friends, as opposed to being around their enemies…

Several days passed before Blaise found his golden opportunity to get Draco. The only thing that kept Blaise from blurting out his secret was the knowledge that a perfect opportunity was out there, just waiting, and the fact that it amused him how Draco was so sure no-one knew his secret.

Blaise had made grand plans to spy on his friend, but unfortunately Dumbledore had caught him with the cloak and requested that it be returned immediately. Blasted Headmaster always had favored Potter!

Oh well, he'd already gather the best material he was likely to get, so it didn't matter too much.

This particular Friday evening, a small group of Slytherins had gathered in the room of requirements, having a small party. Mostly, they were drinking but there was a few scattered games being played. It was at this 'party' the Blaise had his brilliant revelation.

"Okay, I get to pick the game we're going to play next." He told his friends.

Quickly he explained the rules. "I'm going to ask the room to produce a mirror that show us who it is we most desire."

Seconds later, in the corner, a floor length mirror appeared. Blaise smiled. "Excellent. Now here's where the fun comes in. We each will take a turn looking into the mirror. Before we do, however, the person on your immediate right has to guess who will appear in the mirror. If they're right you have to do what ever it is they've bet you to do. If they're wrong then _they _have to follow the bet's requirements. By the way, all requirements must be said up front, so no one can change them if they lose. Deal?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, but nodded their agreement. Pansy gave a loud giggle. "Count me in!"

Everyone turned to Draco, who looked nervous. "Will the mirror show everyone who it is?"  
"Only if the guess is right." Blaise assured him. "But you should know that this is a wizard's bet, so no matter the outcome, once you agree to do it, you'll have to honor the bet!"

Draco clearly didn't want to play, but he convinced himself that no one could possibly guess who he secretly desired, so he consented. "Whatever. But I'm not going first!"

"No problem," said Blaise as he made sure to _coincidently _seat himself on Draco's right. "You can even go last, okay? Now, Pansy, you should go first."

She blushed, but nodded and nervously walked over to the mirror. Everyone looked to Crabbe, who was just sitting there. He saw them staring and became agitated. "What?"

"Idiot!" Draco growled. "You're sitting on her right. You're to tell her what the bet requirements are, and then guess who she sees."

"Oh! Well, I guess that it's Draco!" he slurred. "And if I'm right you have to kiss Potter during lunch on Monday evening!"

Draco and Blaise snorted. Obviously the thick headed boy was too drunk or too stupid to remember that he'd have to fulfill the bet if he was wrong. But neither of them felt inclined to remind him, seeing as that would be hilarious!

Pansy nodded agreement, and peered into the mirror. Less than a minute later she looked at them. "Okay, nobody can see the reflection, right? So we all agree that means it's not Draco!"

With those words she plopped back into her seat. "Hand me a shot, would you Goyle? I'm in the mood to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" asked Crabbe, ever confused.

"Why the image of you kissing Potter on Monday!" Pansy shrieked with laughter.

It went through, with Crabbe desiring Millicent Bulstrode, Goyle easily guessed that one, and he showed a rare amount of brain power and daring by announcing that the terms for the bet was announcing that he loved Millicent because she fell in with his preference for men! He also had to admit that before he kissed Potter.

Goyle's secret desire was also Millicent, which explained why he wanted Crabbe to announce something so offensive. It upped his chances. Luckily for Goyle, Draco wasn't too sure of who he desired, so the bet was a simple enough task. Kiss who ever the first person was to tell you good morning on Monday.

On the game went. Pansy was unable to guess Blaise's secret, so she was stuck announcing to the whole Common Room that she'd had a lovers spat with Snape! The only qualification was that all the Slytherin students had to be present. Most likely there wouldn't be a chance until a house meeting was called. Blaise was ever so relieved he'd gotten out of that one! But Pansy sulked mightily: she'd been so sure he secretly desired her.

Then came the part that Blaise had been waiting for: it was Draco's turn! Blaise found himself so filled with anticipation that he had to fight hard to keep a smirk off his face. "Okay, Draco you're up." He waited a moment, pretending to think hard then said, "I have the perfect bet! I bet that if I can guess who you secretly desire, then you can't have sex with anyone for a month!"

Draco's mouth hit dropped. "A month! You've got to be off your rocker! I couldn't go a month without sex!"

Blaise laughed. "Okay, then how about two weeks! But that includes your hand there, mate!"

Poor Crabbe needed clarification. "You mean he can't…"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Blaise smirked. "Well, Draco! Do you accept?"

The others laughed heartily at this. They knew both Draco and Blaise were quite the ladies men, and neither were much for abstaining. This bet was the best one yet!

Draco's face was sour. He wasn't sure his body could go two weeks without release. God, if he did have to follow through with this, he'd be fucking insane by the time it was over. On the other hand, he had to admit, it would be funny to watch Blaise suffer for two weeks. There was no way in hell the boy would ever guess who he fantasized about! Lord only knew Draco worked hard enough to keep it that way.

He stared into his friends' expectant faces. If he backed out now, they would know something was up. Crabbe and Goyle might be thick as trees, but Pansy and Blaise were curious and persistent little snots, who would pester him until they found out why he refused!

Finally, he gave the briefest nod of his head and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Good!" Blaise's voice just oozed with satisfaction.

Blaise waited a second before he said. "I guess Draco's secretly desires… Granger!"

Crabbe and Goyle were so startled they almost fell from their chairs, and Pansy let out a screech of horror. Draco was merely standing there glaring at the laughing Blaise. But there was no denying it, because there, floating in the mirror was the unmistakable image of Hermione Granger!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco groaned as he rolled over in bed. The persistent knocking at his door wouldn't stop, no matter how long he'd been ignoring it. "What?" he barked.

"Draco, come on. We are supposed to be meeting the prefects in 10 minutes!"

Bloody hell it was Granger. She wouldn't give up. Draco knew that from experience. "Okay, I'm up." He shouted.

She must have accepted that because nothing else was heard from her. Quickly rolling out of bed Draco jumped up. He regretted that action when his head began to throb in pain. He must have had more to drink last night than he'd thought.

A simple summoning charm had a small vial floating towards him. He drank it as fast as he could, sighing with relief as the Hangover Potion did its job. _Having his Godfather for a Potion's teacher definitely had its advantages! _Summoning a change of clothes Draco headed for the bathroom.

Standing under the hot water, Draco's mind began to wander. Another meeting! That was one of the worst parts of being Head Boy. You didn't have the luxury of sleeping in on the week-ends: at least not when you had Head Girl, Hermione Granger, scheduling meetings as early as she could. According to her it was 'best to get it over with'. In his opinion it was pure nonsense!

Thinking of Hermione brought his attention to his morning erection. Most young males woke with one, and Draco was no exception. He started soaping his hands up. He usually started his day in this manner, and when he knew he was going to be around the Head Girl he made sure to. Not that it seemed to help much, but lately he needed all the help he could get controlling his body. He shuddered to think what would happen if Hermione knew just how much he wanted her.

It wasn't until he touched himself that the events of the previous night surfaced in his memory. Bloody hell! Damn Blaise and his bet! Draco wanted to scream. He knew now why he'd woken with a hangover. Obviously he hadn't been able to drink away his problems, though he'd given it his best effort.

His body began to throb painfully. The knowledge that he couldn't give himself release wasn't helping in the least. Damn, damn, damn!

Draco was so aggravated that he started banging his head against the shower wall. His brain was still too foggy to think of any ideas, but he knew that one day he'd get his revenge on Blaise Zabini!

Hermione had woken earlier than usual and decided to get a head start on her studying for that day. She'd been awake for several hours when her alarm signaled its fifteen minute warning. She sighed. Time to go wake the grouch!

When Hermione had first heard she'd be sharing the Head's room with Draco, well, to say she wasn't thrilled was a BIG understatement. Share a room with that miserable little ferret! The one who could hardly speak a decent word in her company!

But the young man she'd encountered hadn't been the boy from her memories. Gone was the arrogant, ferret-like, loud-mouthed boy, and in his place was a young man who'd seen things no-one should have to see. Things which caused him to mature quite a bit.

Rumor was that his father had escaped from prison over the summer and tried to force Draco to accept the Dark Mark. Draco had refused, and even gone as far as to fight on the side of the light in the Final Battle. It had been won easily.

Hermione was almost disappointed. All that fuss, and years of tension building up, and it had been so simple. The first of the summer, every member of the order worked tirelessly to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. Knowing they'd done all they could, there was nothing left to do, but wait for the attack.

It came, fortunately, the day after Harry's birthday. If Voldemort had known half as much about wizards as he claimed, then he would realize that Harry turning seventeen would be the final straw of his downfall.

The minute Harry came of age, all his pent up magic, that which his body held in check until he became an adult, flowed through his body. Voldemort hadn't stood a chance. Not only had Harry's natural abilities flowed to the front, but also the full power of the abilities Voldemort himself had transferred.

Not that she wasn't thrilled with the fact that no-one, save a few loyal Death Eaters, had died. Lucius Malfoy had been one of the few. Indeed, he died by his own son's hand.

Yes, Draco had indeed surprised Hermione, as well as many other students with his actions. That didn't mean she was completely relaxed and friendly with him just yet, because, while he had changed in many ways, his dislike of her friends had not. He no longer called her a 'mudblood', (though he still made it publicly clear, he had little use for her), but one of his favorite past-times would always be provoking Harry and Ron.

Maybe they would never be friends, but she couldn't keep herself from hoping. To her shame, she found herself attracted to the handsome young man, but she kept it well hidden. If Harry or Ron knew, they'd have heart attacks!

Speaking of trying to be his friend, she needed to go and wake him. If she let him, he'd sleep right through the meeting. That wouldn't be good at all. Plus, if Hermione was honest with herself, she had to admit that she looked for excuses to talk with him.

She had to knock several times before he'd responded. He sounded grouchy, but conscious. That was good enough for her. She left him to get ready while she gathered her notes.

Suddenly, she heard a banging noise. It sounded like something had hit the wall pretty hard. Standing by his door she hollered out. "Draco! Are you okay?"

There was no answer, but she heard the shower turn off and knew he couldn't have been hurt too bad. She stood there for a moment, or two, sighing with relief, but she waited too long to move away. The door flung open, and she'd been leaning on it so heavily that she fell straight into his arms.

Draco flung his door open, still in a fairly bad mood, and only managed to catch the girl who fell into his arms by reflex.

It was Hermione. _Damn. _He quickly righted her, setting her away from him, but he couldn't resist a smart remark. "Gee, Hermione, I know you can't resist me, but don't you think it's a bit pathetic, throwing yourself at me like that?"

She looked furious for a second or two, and he found himself tensing in preparation for a hex, when her expression changed to one of hurt. "I'm sorry, Draco. I heard a weird noise, and was only trying to check and make sure you were okay."

With red tingeing her features, she stumble away and scurried out the door. Draco followed more slowly, cursing himself even more. _Smooth move, Draco. She was showing concern for you, and what do you do? Stick you bloody foot in your mouth! Next time she'll probably HOPE you're hurt! _

He certainly hadn't meant to be so rude, but he was still in a foul temper from frustration, and he'd been scared to death she'd brush close enough to him to feel his arousal. That would've been embarrassing!

When he arrived she'd already started the meeting. Not by the slightest flicker or hesitation did she acknowledge his entrance. He listened with half an ear, preferring to let her do the speaking. She captured his attention when she announced that they'd have new patrolling partners this week.

She'd partnered him with a silly little fifth year, while partnering herself with Ginny Weasley! Draco found himself growling. This day just kept getting better and better!

A/N: Okay, I know it was kinda boring, but I didn't know how else to sneak in the 'history' of what happened…I also know that it's VERY unrealistic that Harry could defeat Voldemort in that way, but again, I'm trying to focus more on Draco and Hermione than the actual war itself…Sorry for the delays in posting, it's harder than I thought to continue a story, and I'm having a hard time deciding if I like where it's headed…As always, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise was wandering the halls late Sunday night, unable to sleep because he was too busy thinking. Tomorrow should prove to be an interesting day. It was the day that the other bets were supposed to go into affect. He wondered briefly how he'd gotten so lucky. He'd been the only one to escape without having a bet to fulfill.

Normally this would've provided great amusement for him and Draco, but the blonde boy had been in a horrible mood lately, and it was becoming dangerous to talk with him. The whole school was making bets on when Hermione would lose her temper and hex the Head Boy's balls off. They'd always drawn sparks off each other, but now it was worse than ever!

Blaise finally headed for bed, his spirits high as he anticipated the drama that would happen the next day. Maybe he'd even have an opportunity to torture Draco a little more!

Little did he know that tomorrow things would change. For tomorrow, Blaise would learn that things are never as they seem.

Hermione had been in the Head's Common Room, triple checking her homework, when Draco had stormed in. Normally they patrolled together, and when they finished, they would sit in the Common Room together and laugh about the students they came across. But since she'd changed the schedule, he had hardly been speaking to her. This evening, however, he seemed to have something on his mind, seeing as how he stood by the couch staring at her. She offered a hesitant smile, and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she asked. "Did you need something, Draco?"

He scowled at her. "No! What could I possibly need from you?" Then he turned on his heel and went into his room, slamming the door closed.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she'd done, but all of a sudden he was acting like he hated her again. It hurt, especially considering all the hopes she'd been harboring. He'd gone from being friendly, at times almost flirting with her, to wishing she'd fall off the face of the earth.

Maybe something was wrong with his mom. Maybe he'd heard some bad news, or maybe she'd done something. Hermione was slowly driving herself crazy, wondering what she could've done to upset him. She decided to talk to some-one. Some-one who knew him: some-one that would know his secret thoughts. Maybe Crabbe or Goyle. No, that wouldn't work. Besides the fact that they weren't likely to know, even if they did, they'd never share the information with her. Plus, how would she get to them?

_Maybe Blaise! _She thought. _He was still a prefect, so it would be easy enough to arrange patrol duty with him, thereby giving them the perfect opportunity to talk. Plus, he was one of Draco's best friends. If any one would know what was wrong, he would! _

With those thoughts in mind, Hermione went to bed. She'd get on that first thing tomorrow morning.

Monday morning dawned bright as any day ever was. Several students in the Slytherin House were up early. But none as early as Blaise Zabini. He'd wanted to make sure he had a front row seat for the fireworks this day. Slytherins weren't known for being formally cordial to each other, so it didn't disappoint him too much that when they left for breakfast, Goyle still hadn't found it necessary to kiss anyone.

That would all change soon enough, he knew. For the teachers were especially notorious about being polite and wishing their students good morning. Personally, Blaise was holding out great hope that it would be Professor McGonagall, especially seeing as how they were scheduled for Transfiguration first.

But alas, that was not to be. Indeed, it was almost better. Who should happen to be walking out of the Great Hall, at the same time they were entering, than Headmaster Dumbledore, himself!

Ever the polite, and cheerful one, the Headmaster smiled and spoke to each of them in passing. "Ah, how are you, Mr. Zabini? Fine day, is it not, Ms. Parkinson. Good Morning, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle!"

No sooner had those words left his mouth than Goyle's face contorted with horror. But he was powerless to resist, as his body forced him to obey the bet. Goyle threw his gorilla-like arms around the Headmaster, and planted a wet kiss, directly on the man's lips.

Dumbledore, to his credit, didn't hex the poor boy. Indeed, he took it all in stride. Merely, smiling and wishing them an enjoyable breakfast before taking his leave. He did walk away a little more quickly than normal, however.

The students who'd been lucky enough to witness the event were quickly looking around with wide eyes. No doubt wondering if they'd gone crazy and started imagining things.

Shocked silence filled the hall for all of a moment, before the first burst of laughter could be heard. But once it started, it spread, until everyone, even those who didn't see what happened (but had been quickly informed by others) were nearly rolling in the floor they were laughing so hard.

Goyle's expression was murderous, but to his credit he didn't run away. In truth, he couldn't. Too many people were between him and the exit, and none of them appeared to be ready to move just yet.

But as enjoyable as that was, it didn't compare to lunch. Crabbe had avoided his bet that morning, merely because Millicent didn't wake in time to eat breakfast, but he was not so lucky concerning the noon meal.

Both Millicent and Potter showed up, right on time. Poor Crabbe's was powerless to fight the bonds of the bet. He wasn't even smart enough to plan what he was going to say, so just ended up blurting things out.

It was in the middle of lunch, when he stood and cleared his throat, trying to gain everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, Millicent, but there's something I must tell you."

She stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

He grimaced, but continued in a loud voice. "I like you, Millicent. You are so masculine and buff, that it indulges my taste in guys, while allowing me to have a girl-friend."

That being said, he all but ran across the hall, till he was standing right in front of Harry Potter. Without a word, he kisses the stunned Gryffindor, right on the lips.

Luckily, well at least for Potter, the kiss only lasted maybe half a second, because that was all the time it took for Millicent to regain her composure, grab her wand, and toss a curse at Crabbe that knocked him across the room, and into the wall: leaving him quite unconscious.

By the time the teachers came down and interfered, most students were in an uproar. The Slytherins were more embarrassed than anything else. Crabbe's and Millicent's actions had made their house a laughing stock. If the expression on Professor Snape's face was any indication, they would hear of his displeasure.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall took charge. She conjured a stretcher for Crabbe, to send him on his way to the hospital wing. Then, she hollered for the students to settle down. "Silence!" She waited until they'd obeyed her command. "Now, then. I'm sure you all were highly amused by this display, but I want to make it clear to you that it was disgraceful behavior, and those involved will be punished. The rest of you will gather your belongings and head to class. This meal is finished."

Hermione had been on her way to breakfast that morning when she'd come across two first years who were trying to hex each other. Luckily, they didn't know any valid curses, so nothing happened, but it was still her duty to deal with them. Draco had been behind her, and he stopped to help.

They did their duty of taking points, and explaining to them that if they were caught again, owls would be sent to their parents. Just as they were about to send them on their way a very unconscious Crabbe floated by, followed by a few Professors.

Draco stared after his friend in concern, because there were large boils covering every visible inch of skin, and large tentacles were sprouted all over his face.

He looked at Hermione questioningly and she nodded. "Go ahead, Draco. I've got theses two. Go check on your friend."

As he was rounding the corner Draco heard her tell the two boys that they'd just seen a perfect example of what could happen with curses and hexes. He couldn't help but smile. _Hermione was going to harp on those boys until they were properly contrite. _He certainlydidn't envy them_. Maybe they'd wise up and apologize to each other. Then again, they were both in Slytherin, so probably not!_

The hospital room was rather crowded when Draco first arrived. Madame Pomfrey was fussing a storm as she bustled around, gathering potions and trying to determine exactly what had happened.

He barely managed to step out of the way, as she went hustling by. "Professor McGonagall, do you know which curse she used?"

It was then that Draco noticed Blaise standing in a corner, with Pansy and Goyle. "I do." Blaise volunteered. "It was the _furnunculus _curse."

"That only causes boils, but how on earth did the tentacles come about?"

Pansy volunteered that information. "I think I heard her cast the Jelly Legs Jinx first, but it didn't seem to be affecting him, so she said the other."

"Ah, of course!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "I remember now. Something about mixing those two together causes boils, as well as tentacles. Thank you for your help, now I must ask everyone to step out for a moment, so I can check the rest of his body."

The students quickly rushed for the exit, followed by Professors.

Draco grabbed Blaise and asked. "What happened?"

"An excellent question, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore appeared beside him. He was flanked on either side by Professors McGonagall and Snape. All three adults looked extremely determined to hear the answer to Draco's question. Blaise groaned. _This did NOT look good._

"Professors…I can explain!"

A/N: What can I say, but 'Thank You' for all the reviews: You guys are awesome, and a big encouragement. I believe in giving credit where credit is due, and I didn't know the name of the curse that Millicent used from the top of my head. I found that particular information on mugglenet dot com (sorry, keeps erasing it when I type webpage in correctly)

A/N (#2): BTW-sorry so long for update, went chasing a side rabbit (had to write a quick one-shot for Easter) and it will be a few days, probably at least till next week before I update again, because family's going to TX for bro's graduation from Air Force! But I will be back!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I'm back! This chapter is kinda short, but the next one's almost finished, so it won't be long until I'm ready to post it. Thanks for all the reviews...it makes my day to know some-one is enjoying my story!

**"Professor…I can explain!"**

"Wonderful, Mr. Zabini!" Professor McGonagall smiled thinly. "We're waiting."

Blaise looked around desperately. No-one else seemed inclined to save him. Finally, Draco took pity. "Well, it's of a rather private nature, so can we maybe move this discussion to a more private place?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore offered a smile. "Would my office be sufficient?"

That wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for, but Draco would take it. Lord knows, any place would be better than the hall where everyone that passed by could hear.

The group that walked into the Headmaster's office was oddly quiet. The students kept glancing nervously at Professor Snape, whose expression indicated his extreme displeasure. Normally, they were confident that their Head of House would stick up for them, and keep them from severe punishment, but this didn't look like one of those times. If anything, he seemed the most willing to punish them!

Once they arrived, the spotlight immediately returned to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, I believe you said you could explain…"

The boy nodded and began to speak softly. "You see, last Friday, well that night we had a little 'get-together' and started to play a game I made up…"

Blaise continued to explain the rules of the game and finally got to the part of telling about the bets. When he got to the part where he explained that Goyle added his bet to the one Crabbe already had, he could've sworn that Professor Snape snorted.

Finally, unable to keep silent no longer, Snape interrupted. "So let me get this straight. You went into a room you're not supposed to be in. Had a party with drinking, which is not allowed, bets, which are also not allowed, and thought that you could get away with this?"

The students didn't say anything, merely nodded miserably. Snape turned to Draco. "You're Head Boy. You should know better! 20 points from Slytherin each: this includes Mr. Crabbe!"

At this point, Dumbledore spoke up. "I noticed that no-one mentioned Draco in this story. Did he not play?"

"I played." Draco prayed they wouldn't ask him what his bet had been. But again, luck just wasn't on his side.

Professor Snape snapped. "Stop playing ignorant, Mr. Malfoy! It doesn't suit you at all. Did you win the bet, or lose? What were the terms? Lord only knows what else we have to look forward to this evening."

Draco hardly ever suffered embarrassment in his life, but just now he could feel his face heating up, and turning red. _Don't blush, Draco! Don't blush!_

"Blaise was able to guess my, uh, desired girl, sir."

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything more, Blaise spoke up. Even after all this time he had trouble holding in the laughter. "I bet that he was unable to have sexual uh," he glanced nervously at Professor McGonagall at this point, but was unable to stop, "that he couldn't have release at all for two weeks, sir!"

Where as, his voice started out bold and full of laughter, but the end of his explanation, Blaise was whispering, and blushing almost as much as Draco.

All four students stared at the floor, almost dreading the added punishment for this bet. What happened was unexpected to say the least. Loud laughter met their ears, and their heads snapped up in surprise.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were laughing so hard, they had to hold onto the desk to support themselves. Snape wasn't laughing, they doubted he could, but he was certainly amused. He glanced at his young godson. "Am I to understand this is the reason for your foul temper, and lack of concentration lately?"

Draco glared at Blaise as he nodded. "Yes, sir. That might have something to do with it."

Snape nodded. "Well, might I suggest that you avoid the chit for awhile? Maybe that will help keep your mind off your situation."

By now Draco's face was so red he looked like a tomato. _This couldn't get any worse. My Godfather is giving me advice about sex!_

That's when Goyle spoke up for the first time. "That will be hard for him to do, seeing as how he shares a Common Room with her!"

_I was wrong. Obviously, it can get worse! Note to self: kill Goyle!_

That announcement effectively stopped the laughter. The three teachers looked so shocked, a bomb could've gone off at that moment, and he doubted they'd react.

It was a moment before they managed to compose themselves. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Ah, yes, well. I dare say you have managed to punish yourselves far worse than we ever could. After all, you still have the wrath of your housemates to deal with over the loss of points. Now, I trust that this won't ever happen again?"

Four voices emphatically shouted "No sir!" in unison.

He nodded. "Very well. You are excused."

They headed for the exit, and right before the door closed behind them, Professor Snape hollered out. "Draco! First, I want you to inform everyone we have a house meeting tonight after dinner. Second, I expect you in my office after your last class tonight. We have to talk."

The door slammed closed on those words. It wasn't until they reached the Slytherin Common Room and posted the announcement for the meeting that they remembered Pansy still had to complete her bet. Draco groaned again. _Bloody everlasting hell! Will this day never end?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco tried. He honestly did. It was just that fate had been out to get him lately. That was the only possible reason he could think of to explain how nothing worked out right! Nothing!

When Draco remembered that no-one mentioned Pansy's bet he took it upon himself to warn his Head of House. Maybe the older wizard will know a way around it. But that just wasn't meant to be.

First, the adults had stayed behind in Dumbledore's office for quite awhile. Then, there were the rest of that day's classes to get through. Lastly, just when Draco had been on his way to Professor Snape's office, who did he come across in the hallway but Hermione Granger. And talking with Blaise Zabini, no less!

Draco's curiosity had gotten the better of him, when he saw them standing in a small, private corner of the hallway, whispering urgently back and forth. He snuck forward, intent on listening to what they were saying.

"Thanks, Blaise! I owe you one!" She gave his hand a friendly squeeze. "I'll talk with you more during patrol tonight, okay?"

Draco was confused. _What the hell is she talking about? She doesn't patrol with Blaise. She patrols with me or Weasley! _

Forgetting all about warning his godfather, Draco spun on his heel and headed for the patrolling schedule. He quickly scanned down to the evening's list, and his heart dropped. She'd been scheduled to patrol with him, but instead, she'd scratched his name out, and written in Blaise's.

For a moment Draco saw red. Literally. The only thoughts he was capable of were ones that featured dismembering his best friend. Well, ex-best friend. No true friend would go behind a bloke's back and make up to his girl. Swearing under his breath, Draco tried to switch the change with no luck. Hermione had done it, so of course it would be permanent. The only person who could change it back was Hermione herself.

He weighed the pros and cons of just killing the jerk, but the probability of him going to Azkaban stopped him. He'd seen what the place did to his father, and he personally had no desire to ever step foot in there!

Before he headed to dinner, Draco went to the board and cast a quick spell, fixing it so that every time either he, or Hermione were scheduled to patrol, they were paired together. Blaise might get her tonight, but that'll be his last opportunity! _I'd love to see some-one undo THAT charm, _he thought with extreme satisfaction.

The Slytherin Common Room was more crowded than normal. After dinner was a popular time for them to hang out, so it was usually busy, but nothing like tonight, when they were all ordered to be there.

Snape had come in shortly after they did, but before he could say anything, Pansy had burst into tears. When asked what was wrong, Pansy had shrieked at the top of her lungs that she and Snape had had a lover's spat!

Everyone was too intimidated by the expression on their Head of House's face to laugh. Indeed, many of them backed away from her, clearly leaving a path so he wouldn't hit them by accident.

It took a moment, but Professor Snape managed to get control of his anger. He merely assigned her a week's worth detention with Filch, before addressing his students. "It has come to my attention that some of you have taken it upon yourselves to break several school rules. You know who you are and you have been punished for your actions. The rest of you, I would like to issue a warning. Learn from your housemates mistakes. Also, I expect all of you to act in appropriate manners from now on. If you wish to embarrass yourself, kindly do it in such a way, that it doesn't affect the entire Slytherin House."

With those words, Snape swept out of the room. For some reason those words shamed Draco more than he cared to admit. Snape was right: it had been irresponsible of him to do something that would affect the whole house so strongly. In the course of a single evening, he and his friends managed to take Slytherin from first place in house points, to last. A glance at Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle showed them suffering from the same feelings of guilt.

It wasn't much later, that he saw Blaise slip out, obviously going to start his patrol duties. Which reminded him: he had a meeting scheduled with his Godfather. _Might as well get this over with!_

He knocked once, and was answered almost immediately with a terse "Come in!"

Draco entered the office, and sat in the hard, uncomfortable black chair. Snape gave him a small smirk, but didn't waste any time beating around a bush. "So, Draco… you desire the Granger girl, do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning: this chapter is shorter than most…this is another one that I just wasn't happy with, but couldn't figure out how to change it. Please tell me what you think! (As my sister would ask: Did I miss the bus completely, or did I manage to at least grab the bumper?) BTW: Snape is extremely different here, but since we never see him in one on one private interaction with his (in this story) _'beloved'_ godson, we can't be too sure how he would act.

"**You desire the Granger girl, do you?"**

Draco looked at his shoes. _This is going to be a long meeting. _"Yes, sir" he mumbled.

"I'm proud of you."

"What?" Draco's head snapped up. _Surely he didn't say what I think he said. _

Snape smiled almost gently. "You heard me. I'm very proud of you, Draco." When the boy continued to look shocked and confused, he explained. "Draco, your father raised you to believe that you were better than everyone because you were a 'pure-blood'. On your own, you managed to learn that some people who are Muggle born are as smart, if not smarter, than pure bloods. You also managed to stand your ground when your father tried to force you to follow in his foot steps. That couldn't have been easy. And between the two of us, I must say: You could certainly do a lot worse than Ms. Granger."

Draco choked. "You mean, you approve?"

"Sure." Snape chuckled. "She's a might annoying, what with raising her hand all the time, and she really is a 'know-it-all', but at least she's not a complete dunderhead."

"Hey, she's also hard-working, loyal, and has a good heart."

"Yes, there is that." Snape muttered dryly.

Draco grinned. "Not to mention she's got a body that's sexy as hell."

This time Snape grimaced. "I'll have to take your word on that one." He paused, then smirked again. "I was just relieved to note you weren't one of them fighting over Millicent Bulstrode!"

Draco felt a shudder run through him. "I dare say, you never have to worry about that!"

"Smart boy. Now, do you have anything else you would like to talk with me about?"

As he poured his heart out to his godfather, Draco noticed that a weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. He'd never been able to discuss his feelings with his father, because Lucius had decided early on that Draco would marry Pansy, and he wouldn't talk of anyone else. It felt nice to have an adult male who would listen, and not judge. Merely talking and offering advice when needed.

When Snape heard about the events of this evening, his eyebrows rose so high, he almost looked comical. "It sounds like you're jealous, Draco."

"Of course I'm not jealous! It's just that Blaise knew I wanted _this _girl. He was deliberately trying to torment me because he knows I can't do anything about it."

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said. "Have you ever considered that maybe you feel more than lust for her?"

"No!" Draco was adamant. "I'm a normal, hormonal teenager, who has a natural healthy response to people of the opposite sex! That's mere lust, not love!"

"Then why the fascination with Granger? If what you say is true, it would only be too easy to find another…"  
"I don't want anyone else!"

It wasn't until he'd spoken those words aloud, that Draco realized how true they were. He didn't want just anyone, he wanted Hermione. What was even more telling was the fact that he wanted her to like him. Merlin knows he wanted her physically, but he also wanted more. He wanted her smiles, her friendship, her laughter, and even her tears. He despised the fact that she ran to Potter or Weasley when she was hurt. Mostly, he despised the fact that she was usually hurt because of him.

He tried to express this to his godfather, but was unsure of how he did. The words sounded awkward even to him!

Snape watched the display of emotions on his godson's face. It was interesting, he mused, to see Draco so vulnerable. He never thought he'd see the day Draco actually fell in love. And with a muggle-born Gryffindor at that!

He sighed. _I should've known this day would come, sooner or later! _"Sounds to me like you're in love." He paused. "Just be sure, Draco. I know it won't be easy for either of you."

"…"

"Draco?"

"Holy shit, I love her!"

It wasn't the most brilliant of revelations, considering the fact that Snape had pointed that out mere seconds before, but the boy could be excused, considering the fact that his whole world had likely been turned upside down.

Draco's grey eyes looked at Snape pleadingly. "What do I do now?"

"What do you do? You idiot boy, use you head. You fight for her: that's what you do!"

"I can't! The bet Blaise placed me under prevents me from-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of the details of your little 'bet'. That wasn't what I was referring to, however."

When Draco's face continued to stay blank, he sighed. "Damn, boy, but you don't know anything about girls, do you?"

"Seeing as how often I get laid, I would say that I know plenty."

"That's my point. You're not just trying to 'get laid' this time. You want her to love you back, right? Well, then I say you take advantage of your situation."

"How?"

Snape sighed. "You're going to make me spell this out, aren't you? Fine! Now listen close, because I'm only going to say this once…"

Ten minutes later, as Draco was leaving the office, he felt better than he had in days. Who knew his godfather could be so caring and understanding about women's needs? Right before the door closed, he heard the man call out. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes, sir?"

"No a word of this, leaves this office. Understand?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, sir. After all, if everyone knew you gave such great relationship advice, well, your reputation would be shattered!"

He closed the door laughing, while Snape sat there muttering. "Damn, boy. I knew he'd grow up into a cheeky little prat!"

Nothing could spoil Draco's mood tonight. He knew now that what he felt for Hermione was more than mere lust. He cared for her. Maybe even loved her, and he wasn't going to give up on her without a fight. He'd use every advantage he had, and he'd fight as dirty as he needed to. After all, the sorting hat hadn't put him in Slytherin for nothing!


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise walked into his own dorm room, feeling slightly dazed. When Granger had grabbed him in the hall earlier, she'd pulled him to the side and quietly informed him that she'd changed that night's patrol. She'd explained that she'd partnered them together, because she was hoping they could talk.

He's been slightly nervous, at first. After all, he could hardly be considered a friend of hers. But she'd been quick to explain her reasoning. She knew that he was friends with Draco, and she was hoping he could give her some advice in dealing with the moody Slytherin.

Her boldly asked question amused him, but it also shocked him. It had never occurred to him that Hermione Granger, Gyffindor Golden-Girl, and all around book worm, would be interested in a playboy Slytherin.

_Well, well, well. This could make things easier for Draco. Can't have him finding this out just yet: wouldn't be interesting enough!_

Unlike Granger, Blaise had been all too aware of Draco's presence in the hallway earlier. He knew Draco hadn't heard enough to know anything definite, but if his expression had been any indication, he wasn't please to see them together. When Blaise caught sight of the new schedule, he knew for sure. Draco had marked out every one of Hermione's patrolling partners, and filled in his name instead.

Blaise almost laughed out loud. _By God, Draco was jealous!_ Being the good friend he was Blaise would never really take Draco's girl, but one that Draco was merely pursuing was fair game. If it would help drive the younger boy insane, then Blaise was more than a willing to start making up to Hermione every chance he got!

He'd kept that firmly in mind all through his talk with the Head Girl. Hermione was a Gryffindor through and through: which basically meant that she was about as subtle as a sledge hammer.

It took her a moment to gather her courage, but once she'd managed that, it was full steam ahead. "Blaise, I need your help in dealing with Draco."

"Why me?"

"Because," she smiled softly, "You seem to be one of the best friends he has."

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that: you're one of the best friends he has that's not as thick as a tree!"

_Ah, that Gryffindor tact, again!_ "Thanks, I think. Well, what can I do you for?"

"Tell me about Draco. Please! I don't understand him. Sometimes he acts almost like we're friends, then other times he acts like he can't stand me. What changes his mind?"

Blaise could say one thing for her. She had courage. He never would've imagined that some-one would have the guts to say what she just did. _Honestly, did the girl have no_ _sense of self preservation?_

"Okay, Granger, listen-"

"Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Hermione. Please don't call me 'Granger'. Only enemies do that, and I'd really like for us to be friends."  
"Sure. Well, _Hermione_, first of all you need to know that Draco is: Wait. Why the sudden interest in being his friend? You've fought for the last six years quite comfortably, so why the change now?"

She blushed.

That was answer enough as far as he was concerned, and he snorted in amusement.

That seemed to annoy her and she hurried to defend herself. "To tell the truth, I've always found him to be rather 'good-looking'. He was just such a prat all the time that his looks didn't matter. He changed, Blaise. I know this summer was hard for him, and I don't want to be like Harry and Ron."

Blaise was so surprised that she said that about her best friends that he didn't even try and hide his curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry refused to believe that Professor Snape was anything other than the evil bastard we first thought him to be."

"Yeah," Blaise grinned. Snape had told Draco about the Golden Trio suspecting him of trying to steal the stone in their first year, and Draco in turn had told Blaise.

"Not that Snape didn't deserve a lot of the animosity that Harry felt," Hermione continued, "but even now that the war's over, and we know the reason he acted like that, Harry refuses to accept the possibility that things can change. Now, Harry's the one who's doing most of the antagonizing, therefore deserving Snape's wrath."

She took a deep breath, and then smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off on a tangent like that. The point of it was, Draco's been making some attempts, albeit, very small and subtle ones, but attempts none the less, to change his behavior. I want him to know that I accept that, and that I'm also willing to start over. I just don't know how to tell him that."

From that point on, Blaise was pretty much useless, seeing as how he was completely dazed. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, would he have expected her to say something so…profound, and wise. It occurred to him then, that this is part of what it meant to grow up. Hermione Granger was no longer a girl, but a young woman. Although he wasn't known for openly mocking Gryffindors, like many of his house-mates were, Blaise had to admit he never cared much for them one way or another. He certainly hadn't found anything about one that he liked: but tonight for the first time he looked at Hermione with respect.

He still planned on trying to make Draco jealous, but it was no longer in the interest of fun: that was a side benefit! Now he knew that she truly cared for the Head Boy, and to tell the truth, she'd probably do him a world of good. If Draco's behavior was any indication, he cared for her, too.

"Okay, Hermione. I'll help you."

She smiled. "Thanks! We're done tonight, but maybe I can schedule us to patrol together again tomorrow. We can talk more then."

He smirked. "That'll be kind of difficult, love. Draco saw that you'd put my name in tonight, so he charmed the schedule to always put you two together."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Okay, we'll have to find other ways to get together and talk. I was serious, by the way, when I said I wanted for us to be friends as well." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Draco's not the only Slytherin I was prejudice against for no reason."

He squeezed her hand in return and nodded. "We'll find a way. Good night."

By this time they'd reached her door and he started off towards his own rooms. Just as he reached the end of the hallway, he turned back. "Oh, and Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"First lesson in dealing with Slytherins: we go more for the subtle approach and tend to take for granted that people understand our meanings."

She looked confused. "Not really following you."

He smirked. "Remember what I told you about him changing the schedule? Well, he was jealous. That was his way of assuring that you'd be with him, instead of me, or any one else."

The way her face lit up reassured Blaise that he was doing the right thing. "Good-night, Hermione!" He walked off, whistling softly under his breath. _Draco would never know what hit him!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Okay, this story is being a lot more about Blaise than I originally planned. Sorry about that, the characters keep doing their own thing, because to be honest, this wasn't how I planned on the story going at all. If you think the summary, or anything is too misleading, please tell me, maybe I can change it. (Stupid thing only lets me put in two characters) Hopefully, the characters will decide to behave soon and we can get in some good quality DM/HG moments…

--BTW…I don't really remember much about Blaise from the books other than his name and being in Slytherin…so, every thing I'm writing about him, as far as character wise is from the top of my head, so sorry if he's OOC..does anyone happen to recall anything about him from the books, that I may need to know? (even though it may be a little late now!)

--And a big **thanks** for all my reviews: I really enjoy the encouragement!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco had promised himself that before the next day ended, he'd talk with Hermione, and start his plan of action. First things first: he needed to determine if she had any feelings for him. Unfortunately, he wasn't much of a 'morning' person, so he didn't get off to a good start.

He'd fallen asleep with his door open, which was extremely rare, but for that reason the loud crash in their common room seemed all the louder. A strangled scream had him jumping from the bed, and rushing out to see what was wrong.

Hermione and a house elf were standing there, coffee dripping down both their faces, staring in horror at something on the floor. He nervously walked over and looked down. "Oh, for God's Sake's, Granger, it's a blasted mouse!" _No doubt another present from that fur ball she calls a cat._

She nodded shakily. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't expect-"

The house elf also tried to explain. "I'm sorry, sir! I startled young Miss when-"

He snarled again. "I don't need your excuses! If you're through waking people then I'd like to go back to sleep."

Hermione tried to hold her tongue, but it slipped out, anyway. "You only have an half hour till breakfast starts, Draco."

He laughed harshly. "Don't worry, Granger. _I_ don't have to cast half a dozen charms to make myself presentable in the mornings!"

Stalking into his room, and slamming the door behind him, Draco flopped on his bed in a huff. It took a few minutes, but eventually the adrenaline flowing through him, caused by his fear, faded away. Now that he was quiet, he could hear the voices in the other room, clearly.

The house elf was apologizing profusely, for showing up suddenly, and right next to where she was standing, thus causing her to step on the dead mouse, and causing her fright. The poor creature was offering to punish himself for throwing coffee into the air, but Hermione hastily assured him that wouldn't be necessary.

She then thanked the elf for bringing her coffee, and sent him on his way. Draco heard her mutter a few cleansing charms, then she headed back into her room.

By this time, he was also recalling the look on her face when he'd yelled at her. The last statement he'd made had caused her face to flush with hurt and shame. Obviously, she thought he was calling her ugly. Which he had been, but he didn't mean it. Indeed, she was too pretty for his piece of mind.

_Damnit, why didn't I just keep my bloody mouth shut? True, it was probably her blasted cat that killed the mouse, and left it there in the first place, but well, I'm never going to get anywhere if I keep insulting her. _

It occurred to Draco that maybe he should apologize. _No, Malfoys don't apologize! _That thought gave him pause. It was true, he'd never heard his father utter those words, but did he really want to be like his father: a Malfoy?

_Slytherins don't apologize, either, _he quickly reminded himself. But the words his godfather had spoken last night came back to him. _Just remember, Draco: she's a Gryffindor. Using your actions to show things, aren't always enough. She'll want the words._

Of course, Snape had been referring to telling Hermione that he loved her, not that he was sorry, but in this case, the advice still fit. After all, if they couldn't be close enough friends for him to apologize to her, then he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell, of more.

_Fine, so I'll apologize! How hard can it be?_

…………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione cast a few quick cleansing charms and the mess was gone. Technically, she could've gone on about her morning: there was certainly no need for her to take a second shower. No need, except for the fact that she wanted to! She stood under the hot spray and cried until she felt the tension ease.

The careless remark he'd made had hurt her more than it should. After all, why did it matter so much if he thought she was ugly? There were more important things. But it did matter, and she was only kidding herself by pretending otherwise.

As usual, the hot shower, and good cry worked their own little miracles, and by the time she got out of the shower, Hermione was feeling much better.

_What does that miserable little ferret know? Personally, I like my looks. Well, maybe not my hair. His hair is all but perfect. If only I didn't have a bush for hair! _

Hair could be changed. She just had to apply herself!

Well, she didn't exactly know how to style hair, never having cared much about her hair. That was disheartening. _Ginny will know!_

With new determination, Hermione dressed quickly, and headed for breakfast. She'd ask Ginny this very morning. With any luck, the next time Draco saw her, he'd be shocked speechless.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The Gryffindor Table was nearly empty because it was still so early. Hermione weighed her options for a moment before heading for the Gryffindor Tower.

She knocked quietly on the door to her friend's room, not wanting to wake anyone.

Ginny answered almost immediately. "Hermione! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Gin… I just came to ask you for some help."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

Hermione glanced around nervously. _Thank the good Lord that Ginny's a prefect, and has more privacy! Otherwise, I'd never had the courage to ask this! _"Can you give me a hair cut?"

Ginny's face lighted up in delight and she squealed. "Of course, come in! Come in!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Draco entered his Transfiguration class, he started to feel a little anxious. _Where's Hermione? She never came in for breakfast!_ Even when class started a few moments later, there was still no sign of her. The way her friends were looking around and whispering urgently to each other indicated they were just as clueless.

_That's weird. Merlin, I hope I didn't upset the girl that bad! _Class went by in a slow drag. Many times he was tempted to check the clocks and make sure they were still working properly.

Finally, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. Draco ran out of the room, heading for the Head's Dorm. Maybe Hermione was in her room. He could hope.

She wasn't there. Draco was disappointed, but he was also slightly worried. That little detour made him late for Potions class, but as he walked up, he discovered that he wasn't the only one who was late.

Some-one was standing in the hallway, watching him approach, and she looked quite familiar. _Hermione! She's cut her hair! _He sucked in a deep breath.

Before, her hair had been slightly curly, mostly bushy, and long: in fact, it had grown so much that it had covered her entire back. Not anymore! Now, her hair barely hit her shoulders, and the lack of length had freed her curls. They were everywhere!

Soft curls framed her face beautifully, and he was hard pressed not to walk right up to her and kiss her.

She stared at him for a moment, enjoying his shock. "Well, Draco…what do you think?"

He smiled, but was unable to answer as Professor Snape's voice rang out. "Perhaps you could wait till the end of class to hear Mr. Malfoy's opinion, Miss Granger, seeing as how we're all waiting to start class."

Hermione blushed and stuttered. "Sorry, sir."

He didn't even blink, merely said. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now if you two would be so kind as to take your seats we'll get started."

Draco scowled. Normally he was amused by his godfather's rude statements and lack of compassion for the Gryffindor's, but right now he wanted nothing more than to kick the older man soundly.

Hermione's eyes had been glowing with excitement and anticipation of his answer, and now her face was flush with embarrassment. _I guess the good news is that now he seems like a more current jerk than me. Maybe she'll focus on him and forget my morning blunder._

They entered the classroom, and everyone stared at Hermione. Draco scowl deepened. He didn't like the way other guys were staring at her, as though they'd just noticed she was a beautiful, desirable girl. She was his, damn it!

The only good thing he could say about being late was that almost all the seats were filled with bodies. In fact, the only two open seats in the classroom were right next to each other. He smirked to himself. _I might be able to work this to my advantage, after all._

Personally, no matter how much he loved the man, Draco thought Snape's lessons were a bit boring. All you did was make potions. Every little detail was important, and the students often found themselves with extra time, during which Snape assigned them book work. In other words: boring.

Hermione was probably the only one in the class that found this subject truly interesting. She liked to test the limits and try new things. Draco watched her as she watched the teacher: hanging on his every word.

He discreetly ripped a corner of his parchment and wrote on it. 'You got your hair done! Who did it?'

For a moment she ignored the note he slid under her nose, but finally, she tore her eyes away and read it. Then she grinned and wrote back. 'So, does that mean you like it?'

'Yeah. Who knew? So... were you surprised by how curly it was?'

Okay, that was lame, and he knew it, but it was the best he could do. This was awkward ground for both of them, but he was determined to see it through. His heart was racing at the thought that finally, finally, he was getting somewhere. She was writing notes and talking to him!

'No, I wasn't surprised by the curls. I knew my hair was curly, I let it grow out and never thought about it, but _some people_ were pointing out how little thought I gave my appearance, and well, I thought it was time for a change.'

Draco winced when he read those words. _Lord, those Gryffindors can be blunt! _He hesitated. If he wrote this down, it would forever be on record that he apologized, but at the same time, the hurt in her words was really getting to him.

She stared at him a moment, but must have decided that he wasn't going to respond, because she stood to gather their ingredients.

Potter and Weasley met her at one of the cabinets. From the look on their faces, they were upset with her. Then he saw Harry making a shifting motion, and understood that the 'Golden Boy' was volunteering to trade partners with her.

She refused and continued to gather supplies. They eventually returned to their own seats, but not without giving Malfoy a good glare. Ron scowled at him and slouched into his chair.

When she returned, she handed him a strange looking plant. "Here. This needs to be sliced evenly. No thicker than this."

She held up two fingers to show him the width.

He grabbed a knife and started slicing, but he wasn't paying much attention. "Hey, Granger."

"Yes?"

"Hermione, I, well, I'm not a morning person. Snapping at you probably wasn't necessary and I didn't mean to imply that you were ugly."

She stared at him in amazement. "Are you apologizing?"

He shrugged. "I guess." He paused, then added. "Your hair wasn't that bad, and it's certainly not healthy for you to change your appearance because of , well, comments."

She laughed softly. "I was ready to do something different with my hair. Don't worry, Draco. I couldn't change too much without pretending to be something I'm not, and that wouldn't last long: trust me. By the way, thanks for apologizing and I accept."

Draco had to swallow really hard not to protest that he wasn't apologizing. _Neither Malfoys nor Slytherins apologize! _Instead, he gave a half nod of acknowledgement. He longed to say more, but somehow he sensed that would be too much. So he just grabbed the next ingredient. "So, what do I need to do with this?"

Hermione immediately started repeating the directions while he listened. They worked well together, conversation relaxed but clearly straying away from anything personal.

All in all, Draco was well pleased. _At least I'm heading in the right direction! _

………………………………………………………………………………….

Lunch was an interesting affair for Hermione. Almost everyone in Gryffindor, and several students from other houses, stopped by to comment on her new hair cut. Most everyone seemed to adore it. Ron had trouble accepting it at first, mostly because he thought Malfoy had something to do with it, but once Ginny explained that it was her handiwork, he relaxed quite a bit.

Things were fairly tense, until Ginny made the casual remark that she was getting slightly jealous of all the attention Hermione was getting. "Maybe I should cut my hair, too!"

Most people smiled, but Harry burst out. "Absolutely not! You cut one strand of your beautiful hair, and I'll beat your – well, I won't like it!"

This caused the students to roar with laughter. Every comment made about his choice of 'threats' caused Harry to blush a little more. Hermione smiled at Ginny, who gave a slight wink and whispered. "Teach him to give you a hard time, won't we!"

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and tried not to stare at his fellow Head Student. Not that he'd be able to see her. It seemed everyone wanted to see the Head Girl's new haircut up close and personally. Even a few Slytherins were intrigued. Not that they went over there, mind you, but they were trying to sneak in glances.

Blaise slapped him on the back. " 'Oy, mate! What you think of her new do? Makes her look bloody hot, if I say so myself."

That got Draco's attention! He swung around and glared. 'What did you say?"  
Blaise smirked. "I asked what you thought of Hermione's new hair do."

"No, no! I heard that part! But afterwards I thought I heard you say she was hot!"

"You must have misunderstood." Blaise grinned before asking. "So, does that mean you would disagree?"

"Shut it, you prat!"

Blaise chuckled softly. _Oh, no, mate! I'm just getting started._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I believe someone asked me if Blaise is 'for' or 'against' DM and HG…I'm trying to make it where he'd for them, but at the same time, he's a teenage boy (which means immature) and he wants to tease his best mate…(I'm using my brothers as an example…the love to flirt with girlfriends, just to make the other jealous…not that they'd ever really steal their brother's girl or anything…)

--If there's anything else confusing, or that you'd like clarified, please let me know. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

During the rest of classes that day, Draco made subtle seating arrangements: strategically placing himself as close to Hermione as possible, without raising any suspicion. She noticed. His heart beat would temporarily increase every time he'd catch her glancing at him, because she'd always smile a little before looking away.

For their part, Potter and Weasley weren't nearly as thick as Draco had originally thought. They seemed to have noticed that Draco's interest in Hermione had abruptly changed, and if their expressions were any indication, they had no intentions of letting him anywhere near her.

He smirked. _I guess it's just too bad for them that she shares the Head Dormitories with me, instead of Gryffindor Tower with them! Oh, what a shame!_

The only bad part to all this was the fact that Blaise noticed the changes, too. And unlike the others, he had a good idea of why Draco was doing these things. _Damn Blaise, anyway! He sees too much!_

When the school year had first started, Draco had found himself a little disappointed that Crabbe and Goyle were in so few of his classes. They'd flunked out of all except the easiest of courses. No-one was quite sure exactly what their career goals were. Draco doubted they had any. Their whole lives, much like his, had been situated to prepare them for being a Death Eater. Now that option was gone, as were their fathers, they were pretty much left to drift through aimlessly.

But as lonely as he was without them, he'd been thrilled to learn that Blaise was in every class. If he'd had to chose one of his friends it would've been Blaise. Now, however, after listening to a running commentary of how hot Hermione looked, and all the stray thoughts her new look gave him, well, Draco was finding himself wishing that some-one else was in the class. Anyone else!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As was her habit on Tuesday evenings, Hermione was late for supper. She entered the Great Hall cautiously. Many students had finished eating already, and were heading toward their dormitories.

Harry saw her and waved. "Hey 'Mione, there you are! You'd better hurry; I think we only have five minutes left."

She nodded and sat, but wasted no time talking, as her mouth was busy tearing into the food.

Ron looked on in amazement. "'Gore, Mione, were you starving?"

Harry laughed but didn't comment. Hermione used to be late for supper every night, that or she'd skip it altogether, due to the large work load she'd taken on. The boys had argued heavily, and even brought Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall into the argument, because the poor girl had been working herself to death in classes that she didn't need.

Eventually, the adults had talked her into taking the core basics, plus two extras, as was the rule. Hermione had chosen Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy. Professor Vector assigned essays almost every Friday, due on Mondays. Thus, every Tuesday, Hermione stayed after class to learn about, and discuss her grade.

Harry didn't like this, but one night was a lot better than all seven, and she usually made an appearance, no matter how brief, so he didn't complain.

Hermione managed to inhale an amazing amount of food in the precious few minutes they had left and she was now in the process of shoveling in dessert. Ron had been in the process of reading his twin brother's letter out loud (they'd been searching for some-one to be a tester for their newest products, and evidently, some poor sap finally fell for it) and Hermione was laughing along merrily. Somehow, she managed to smear chocolate pudding all across her nose in the process, but no one noticed.

Ron was laughing so hard at the letter that it was difficult to understand him. "And…then, Fred told…George…'Hey, bro…what say you…we- What do you want Malfoy?"

Everyone's head swiveled around, and sure enough, there stood Draco, looking incredibly guilty and off balance. He didn't answer, so Ron demanded again. "I asked you a question, Malfoy? What do you want?"

That seemed to irritate the blonde. "Not that it's any business of yours, Weasel, but I was sent to get the Head Girl."

"Why didn't you say something instead of just standing there?" Ron's face was flushed. He hated it that Draco had an excuse to make Hermione leave.

"I was attempting to be polite and allow her to hear the end of the letter. Obviously, you Gryffindors are too good for manners, so next time I won't bother! Granger, you're needed in the Slytherin Common Room." With that, Draco stalked off.

Hermione gave her friends a reproving glare, but didn't stay to lecture. "I'll see you guys later!" She hurried after Draco.

There was really no need in hurrying, since he was waiting for her just outside the door. She'd been running so fast, she nearly collided with him, just managing to skid to a stop.

"Running, Miss Granger? Tut, tut! Here I thought the Head Girl would show more decorum than that. Of course," his lips twitched with amusement. "You look like a six year old with chocolate pudding spread all over your face, so I suppose you might as well act like one."

Her face flamed with embarrassment, and she wiped at her mouth frantically with her sleeve. "Oh, honestly, some-one could've said something!"

His lips twitched again. "I thought I just did."

He watched for a moment before sighing loudly. "Here, you're just making it worse!"

Gently, more so than she would've thought possible, Draco tugged on the edge of her sleeve, and used it to wipe her face clean. "There."

Draco was being so unlike himself, so gentle, almost tender even, that Hermione was afraid to move, let she break the spell. "Thank you." She whispered.

He started to nod arrogantly, but caught himself in time. "You're welcome."

They stood there a few seconds more, before he moved away. "Come on. A first year Slytherin girl is in the bathroom, and won't come out. Professor Snape thought we'd better send you, rather than he or I, but the girl was continuously wailing, and if we don't need to test Professor Snape's patience anymore today!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

If she hadn't feared a hexing, Hermione would've laughed at the expression on her Professor's face. Snape obviously found nothing amusing about the situation judging by that look.

Hermione hurried forward. "I'm here, sir! What should I do?"

He snorted. "I don't particularly care, as long as you stop that infernal screeching."

Draco frowned. "She was merely crying, albeit loudly, so what happened?"

Another snort. "I merely had to check and assure myself the blasted chit wasn't in mortal danger, however, as soon as she caught sight of me, she started screaming hysterically."

Hermione knocked softly, and walked into the bathroom. The two males standing outside the door sighed with relief when it went abruptly silent. Draco could hear Hermione talking soothingly, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

When Hermione entered the bathroom, she'd planned on using the calm, soothing approach. It was apparent, however, that the girl was so upset she wasn't hearing anything Hermione said. So, she drew her wand, and cast a silencing spell.

The girl turned a wild look upon her.

"There! That's better!" Hermione sighed.

She walked over to the girl, who was curled into a ball on the floor, and knelt beside her. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down some. I can't help you when you're like this."

It took a few minutes, but eventually the girl's breathing calmed. Hermione lifted the silencing charm and asked her again what was wrong.

In the longest, most drawn out, rambling sort of way, the girl stuttered out her problem. Apparently, she'd started her period. Not at all unusual for a child of her age, but for some reason she was convinced she was dying, and she kept insisting that nothing happened. She also kept saying 'My mum! But my mum'.

That was all Hermione could get out of her. She decided that this was more than she could handle. Deciding the best course of action would be to get a teacher's help, preferably a female, since males seemed to terrify her right now, and take the girl to the hospital wing.

Leaving her still curled in the floor, for the moment, Hermione eased back out the door. Professor Snape and Draco were still standing there.

"Well, Miss Granger, what was wrong with the chit?"  
Hermione smiled tightly. "I'm not exactly sure. She, um, well, she started her menstrual cycle, which isn't unusual, but for some reason, she's convinced that she's dying and is nearly hysterical, telling me something about her mum. I thought it best to send her to the hospital wing, maybe let Madame Pomfrey look her over. In order to this, I'll require a teacher's assistance, and no offense, sir, but she doesn't seem to like males right now, so I wondered if I might ask Professor McGonagall to assist me?"

Normally, Snape would've been reluctant to let any other teacher do part of his job, but this particular time, he was more than happy to hand over the responsibility. His ears were still ringing from the girl's earlier screams. "Not at all, Miss Granger. Allow me to floo her for you."

He strode to the fireplace and tossed in some powder. "Minerva! Could you come please, we require your…assistance."

Less than a moment later, Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace. "Yes, Severus?"

He gestured towards the bathroom. "I have a first year that is in need of going to the hospital wing-"

"Severus, just because you don't like the students very much, is no excuse for you not to take care of the members of your own house."

Hermione stepped forward quickly. "It's my fault, ma'am. I asked Professor Snape to floo you for assistance because this girl has started her cycle, and is nearly hysterical with fear, and being around a man, only seems to increase this fear."

Professor McGonagall immediately went into the bathroom. Hermione asked the two men standing there to please step into a different room for a moment, before she quickly followed her own Head of House.

The trip to the infirmary was thankfully uneventful and they made it in good time. Madame Pomfrey was as baffled as the others by the girl's strange reaction to a natural occurrence, and while she looked the girl over, Snape (he and Draco had followed) flooed the Headmaster.

Dumbledore appeared rather quickly. "Yes?"

Snape said. "Headmaster, you've proven time and again that you know all, and we require some information on a student."

Quickly Snape explained the situation and the girl's reaction. "She keeps babbling something about her mum." He finished.

Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were sad. "Alas, I'm afraid I do know what's wrong." He glanced around the small crowd of anxious faces. Madame Pomfrey had returned to announce that nothing else was wrong with the girl.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that Miss Moore's mother was brutally violated by Death Eaters about a year ago. Unfortunately, the child witnessed this event. The mother was quite naturally bleeding heavily between her legs, and she died. Obviously, Miss Moore is remembering that, and is naturally quite scared and confused."

No one said anything for a moment, then the Healer hurried off to give her patient a calming draught, and some dreamless sleep potion.

Hermione felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her lungs. _Oh, no! That poor girl! To have seen something like that, then, when she was trying to explain to me, I cast a silencing charm on her!_ Of course, Hermione was desperately blocking thoughts of her own mother: the one who'd been killed in a similar manner. _At least I didn't have to watch, or see my mum like that! _Against her will Hermione saw images of her own mother lying there, and she felt tears start to burn the back of her eyelids. She looked around almost desperately._ I have to get out of here! _

"Professors, if that is all, then I think I'll be going to bed now." Her voice wobbled a little, but no one seemed to notice.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said. "Good night."

Hermione practically ran to her room, knowing it wouldn't be long before the dam broke. She slammed into the room, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing violently.

Draco had stayed for a few moments longer, but when Hermione had said 'good night', her voice had wobbled slightly, and she'd looked upset. He was slightly worried, and decided to go on to bed himself. _I'll check on her before I turn in._

When he entered their Common Room, the only sounds he could hear was that of some-one crying.

He glanced around and noticed that Hermione's door was slightly ajar. Walking up, he peered in. She was lying on her bed, face first, crying as though her heart was broken. He walked to the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

She stood up, but didn't say anything, merely took gasping breaths, trying to calm herself. It didn't work.

Her lower lip trembled and more tears spilled down her cheeks. The sorrow in her eyes was heart-wrenching. He held his arms open, and with a small sob, she flew into them.


	10. Chapter 10

In retrospect, Draco wasn't sure what had come over him. _'Tears are nothing more than a disgusting ploy that females use to get their way!'_

How many times had he been warned NOT to 'reward' a tearful display? _'Don't acknowledge them in __**anyway**__, if at all possible, and you certainly don't offer sympathy, or worse, comfort.'_

Lucius Malfoy had often explained to his young son the many different ways that Narcissa had flaunted her tears, using them to try and manipulate her husband into doing what she wanted. Indeed, Lucius firmly believed that women _only _cried in front of people, never alone, because tears were nothing more than a tool for them.

Evidently, Hermione was the exception to his father's rule. She'd done her best to hide her upset, and even though he'd done the unthinkable and offered comfort, no demands had come forth. In fact, she'd seemed almost embarrassed by her tears.

They were now lying on the bed just holding each other, though her storm had long ago passed. His mind started to wander. First thing he thought of was how nicely she fit in his arms. That led to another thought, then another, and it wasn't long before he began squirming. _Need a new line of thought!_

That's when her voice came back to haunt him. _I' a coward.' _It was the only coherent statement she'd made thus far. 'I'm a coward.'

"Who called you a coward?"

He regretted asking that, or rather shouting that, almost instantly. She jerked, and blinked at him owlishly. She wasn't asleep, but she hadn't been far from it, either.

"Sorry." His tone was much softer now.

"It's okay."

She stretched, forcing her tired muscles to move, and squirmed a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. Unconsciously she pushed her hips against his.

Draco grimaced and quickly grabbed her hips. He tried to move her away from him, but it was too late. _Shit!_

Hermione flushed. No-one, no matter how inexperienced, could miss the hard bulge pressing into her. "Sorry, I --…I mean, uh…-"

It was so unfunny that it was funny. _Well, what did I expect? That she wouldn't feel me poking her? She's not stupid!_

Knowing what to say had never been a problem for Hermione, but right now her mind was curiously blank. _For goodness sake, say __**something**__, you ninny!_

Draco cleared his throat loudly. Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave, and pretend this had never happened, but another part of him was thrilled because _she _hadn't run away screaming yet. _Well, it's happened now. No use going back now. Might as well see what comes of it. _

With that thought in mind, Draco blustered through his own embarrassment, though he couldn't make his cheeks un-flush, and he placed his thumb under her chin, lifting gently. "Hermione, look at me."

She slowly lifted her gaze until his face came into focus. Seeing the slightly pinkish tinge that covered his cheeks made her feel so much better. Why it helped her to know he was also embarrassed, she couldn't say. But it did.

They stared for a moment, before Draco gave in to the inevitable. Slowly he lowered his head, until their lips touched.

She didn't pull away. Taking that as a good sign, he gently deepened the kiss. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he silently begged for entrance.

Hermione complied. It was slow, calm, gentle, and sweet. Draco was in perfect control.

Until she kissed him back.

One minute, she was lying there, mostly letting him do the work, and the next she was actively participating, letting passion rule the moment. Heat exploded between them, and Draco's heart pounded so hard, he was sure it would explode. _Merlin, if she can do this to me with a kiss, I'm not sure I could live through more! But I damn sure would like to try!_

Uncaring for the moment of the torture he would be putting himself through, Draco shoved his fingers through her curly hair. His fingers automatically went to the front of her robes.

She pulled back slightly at that. He didn't rush it. _Doesn't matter, anyway. This can't end where I'd __**like**__ for it to. Damn Blaise to hell and back!_

He pulled back, and settled back down beside her, willing his heart to slow.

Despite his frustration at having to stop, Draco was oddly content to just hold her: which was rare in and of itself. Draco was NOT a cuddling type!

He knew he'd thoroughly enjoyed what happened, but he wasn't too sure about her. A quick glance down reassured him. Hermione was gazing back at him, her eyes filled with wonder.

The distinctive sound of some-one flooing in interrupted their peace. With a slight curse, Draco looked at her. Her expression left no doubt as to her thoughts. _Whoever that is, has very bad timing!_

His laugh was filled with wry humor. "I guess their timing could've been worse." _Of course, it damn sure could've been __**better!**_

"Maybe who ever it is will go away."

That thought was shot down as they heard Draco's name being called. _Professor Snape!_

Draco curse again when he heard who it was. His Godfather wasn't easily discouraged, and the tone of his voice indicated that it was somewhat important.

Together they jumped off the bed and hurriedly started straightening their clothes.

Hermione quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Sure enough, there was Professor Snape, whirling to face her. "Ah, Miss Granger. Do you know where-…Draco?"

Hermione knew they'd startled the poor man. Rarely did this ex-spy show any emotion, save for contempt, but right now his face was a picture of shock.

Moving his gaze between the two of them rapidly, he merely stared for a moment before continuing. "I can see you were busy. Well, Mr. Malfoy, as sorry as I am to keep you from your …activities, I'm afraid a rather important issue needs to be discussed."

Draco was still standing in the doorway of Hermione's room, and he unthinkingly invited the older man in.

They'd no sooner crossed the threshold than both males realized his mistake. "Oh, right…" Draco hedged. "Sorry, sir. My room's just-"

Once again he was interrupted, this time by the door to their suite opening. Hermione knew whoever it was would be full of questions if they saw both Draco and Snape standing in her room, so she did the first thing that came to mind and slammed her door closed, leaving the two men inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco could clearly hear her greeting some-one. _That greeting's a little too enthusiastic if you ask me._

Snape was slowly looking around, a decidedly uncomfortable and disgusted expression on his face. If he hadn't been so occupied trying to discover the identity of Hermione's guest, Draco would've been amused by his Godfather's face. The older wizard was trying so hard not to look at or touch anything. He never let his emotions show so clearly. Maybe the ex-spy's control over himself was finally starting to slip.

Snape knew exactly what his actions were. For far too many years, his life had depended on his ability to control himself. That kind of control wouldn't go away for a long time, if ever. His plan was simple enough: give Draco enough time to recover from being interrupted. _Not to mention the boy isn't paying me the least bit of attention right now. His whole being is focused on discovering the identity of their little 'guest'. _

Suddenly, when a burst of male laughter rang out, Draco learned that his Godfather hadn't lost his quick reflexes either. This proved to be another blessing in and of itself, for no sooner had recognition flared, than Draco had headed for the door fists in hand. _Blaise Zabini!_

A quick flick of his wand halted the boy in his tracks. Snape chuckled to himself. _If looks could kill…_

He strategically placed himself between his hotheaded godson and the door before releasing the spell.

"You weren't really thinking of going out there just now, were you, Draco?"

"Blaise is in Slytherin. It's my job as Head Boy, and fellow house member, to help him with his problems."

"And Miss Granger as Head Girl is equally as qualified."

"I was merely trying to help." Draco muttered. "She'd probably thank me for it."

"I see." Snape's tone was dry. "Indeed, if you were to come out of this room right now, especially given the state of your appearance, I have no doubt Mr. Zabini will know exactly what you've been up to. Quite aside from the fact that you need to be more discreet, so as not to expose yourself, and your own interest, if would probably embarrass the girl. I highly doubt she'd thank you for that!"

Snape was right. As crappy as it was, he was right. It was even stranger to know that the sole reason Draco stayed put was so he didn't embarrass the girl. For his own part, it wouldn't bother him in the least to announce to one and all his interest.

_I don't care if everyone knows that I intend to have her. In fact, it'll make things easier. _As far as he was concerned, the more guys who knew Hermione belonged to him, then the better. _Especially Blaise. That arrogant bastard can be too charming by half._

…………………………………………………………………………………

For his part, Blaise was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. Nor was he unobservant. He took in the messy hair, flushed cheeks, and slightly swollen lips…Hermione had been kissed, and kissed well. Recently. _Where's Draco, I wonder? _

He also noticed the puffy eyes. _She's been crying! Maybe they fought?_

Deciding for the moment to ignore her 'ravished' look, Blaise zeroed in on her tears. "Why have you been crying?"

She stopped her chatter, and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

The un-Hermione like response had him chuckling. "Your eyes are red and swollen. You've been crying and I want to know why."

She shrugged, and looked away slightly. "It's nothing."

"Hermione." Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder. "I thought we were going to be friends."

She nodded. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I had a duty, Head Girl duty and I can't tell you about it before you ask, and it brought back some memories and they upset me."

"Ah," Blaise shifted his weight awkwardly. "Well, how about we go get a quick snack from the kitchen."

"It's after curfew! If we get caught, we could get in trouble."

"Not at all! You're Head Girl, aren't you? Well, you can go anywhere, anytime you want. As long as I stay with you I won't get in trouble, and if anyone asks, then you can tell the truth: you had a rough night, and wanted to get a warm drink to help you relax."

She thought about it, but shook her head. "I'm really tired, and just want to get some rest, now. Thank you, anyway."

He searched her eyes before nodding approval. "Okay, how about I come and get you early tomorrow morning. We can sneak some breakfast out by the lake and talk."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Giving a mock bow and kissing her hand, Blaise smiled charmingly. " Adieu, 'till the 'morrow my dear, sweet lady."

His theatrics wrought a smile and small giggle from her lips, but her eyes were still sad.

"By the way, I love the hair cut. You look bloody fantastic!"

"Thanks."

"I bet Draco liked it, too."

That time her face flamed bright red, but she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Feeling reassured that he'd cheered her as best he could, Blaise left.

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: The only thing I can think of right now is 'finally'! Hopefully, things will pick up from here on.


	11. Chapter 11

_Whew! _Hermione was physically and emotionally exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to lie down in her warm bed, and let oblivion take over. For once in her life she had no desire to analyze the events of this evening. _I wonder if Draco and Snape are finished with their 'talk' yet. I don't wish to intrude, but I do so want to go to bed._

Deciding that it would be best to leave them alone, Hermione grabbed a book off the bookshelf, and settled into her favorite chair to read. _I'll just lie out here and relax until they're finished. Surely it won't be too much longer. _

She didn't read more than a few pages before she fell fast asleep.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione and Blaise were talking in tones so low that Draco could no longer hear them. He finally gave up, and turned his attention to his godfather. "You said you had something to discuss with me, sir?"

"Yes. It wasn't until you and Miss Granger left that Professor McGonagall recalled other parents had been killed in a fashion similar to Miss Greane's."

"Hermione's?" Draco's voice was hoarse.

"Miss Granger is one example, yes."

Draco felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. _No wonder she was so upset. _  
He looked at his Head of House. "I didn't know, Professor! I never would've asked her to help if I had. I swear, I didn't know!"

Snape laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Easy. I know. I was also unaware. However, that doesn't change the facts. The teaching staff was concerned about how she was handling this evening's events. Especially Minerva. You know how she gets when one of her 'cubs' are involved."

Draco quickly told his godfather what happened when they left. "I came straight here to the rooms, sir. I also noticed that she was a little upset when she left, and I wanted to check on her. When I entered, I heard her in here crying, and since the door was open, I came in to see if she was okay."

Snape flashed one of his rare grins. "I take it that's where I came in: in the middle of you offering…comfort."

Draco's willed himself not to blush, but it didn't seem to help much. "I was just trying to make sure she was okay."

This time Snape laughed. He actually laughed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm well aware of what goes on between teenagers."

"You just seemed so…unsettled when you saw us."

"Well," Snape cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably. "Knowing and seeing are two different things."

They talked for a few more minutes before Draco asked. "Do you think Blaise's gone, yet?"  
"Long time ago."

"Why didn't you say something? Where's Hermione?"

Even as he asked those questions, Draco was opening the door, and he found his answer. There, in her favorite reading chair was Hermione, for all intents and purposes looking as though she fell asleep, mid page. The book open, her hand still resting on the page, as though marking the spot. Her neck was bent at a slight angle, showing off its graceful perfection.

Draco caught his breath sharply. _Merlin, she's gorgeous! _

Professor Snape was also looking at the girl, but he had a peculiar expression on his face.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"No. I was just thinking, and remembering."

"Remembering what?"  
"Never mind. " He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I think it would be a nice gesture, if you were to awaken her, allowing her the comforts of her own bed. Alone in her own bed."

Draco grinned. "I know. Alone. At least for another week and a half."  
Snape stepped into the fireplace, muttering under his breath about impudent prats. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night, sir."

Draco watched the green flames surge up, swallowing the black cloaked man. Then he turned his attention back to the girl. Not exactly a hardship on his part.

The noise from the floo travel should've awakened her, but obviously her exhausted slumber was not to be disturbed. _What to do? What to do?_

In the end, Draco decided that Snape was right. If she slept like that all night, then she would surely awaken with a crick in her neck, and clearly, she was sleeping deep enough, that awakening her wouldn't be easy.

Tugging the book from her grasp, he gently eased his arms under her. Lifting her proved to be easier than he'd hoped. _Thankfully!_ No young man liked to admit he was too weak to lift his lady!

Transferring her to her bed proved to be an unusual challenge in and of itself. When he'd first lifted her, the change in positions had her startling, thus she wound up clinging to his neck. Now, she didn't seem inclined to let go.

Holding her poised mere inches from the sheets was causing a slight strain on his muscles. _Bloody hell, if she don't let go I'm going to drop her. __**That**__ will wake her!_

Thankfully, gravity took over, and her arms slid from their position. Depositing her as gently as he could, Draco even went a step further and covered her with the sheet and blanket.

Resisting the temptation to climb into bed with her, Draco crept out of the room, making sure to leave the door cracked, so he could hear her if she started crying again.

Feeling quite proud of himself for his thoughtfulness and gentlemanly behavior, Draco went to ready himself for bed. Morning would be here all too soon, and he was anxious to see what the next day would bring.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione woke slowly, and with the customary grogginess. While stretching out her muscles, she willed her brain to wake up and begin functioning. Slowly, the previous day's events came to her.

_The girl crying…images of her own mother…being upset and coming to the room…Draco comforting her…Snape interrupting…talking with Blaise…reading in the chair to wait for Draco…_

She frowned. _I distinctly remember falling asleep in my reading chair. How did I end up in my bed? _The answer came to her in a flash. _Draco! Oh, no! He must have carried me to bed last night. At least I hope it was him, and not Professor Snape! Oh, how embarrassing. _

Hermione knew she was no featherweight. She also had a tendency to snore when she hit her deep sleep. Granted it was a soft, almost feminine snore, but a snore none the less. Her traitorous brain flashed to images of Draco in the bed with her, kissing her, and touching her.

She groaned. _Great! He finally makes a move on me and what do I do? Fall asleep! _Granted he hadn't been with her when she'd fallen asleep. No, she remembered closing him in her room while she talked with Blaise. _Blaise! Darn it, he should be here any minute!!_

She jumped out of bed, and rushed to get ready. One of the things she loved the most about short hair was the lack of tangles. Maybe there wasn't enough hair to get matted. She didn't really care why, she was just grateful that it was so.

Their timing was almost perfect. Hermione had just put her shoes on when she heard the knock on the door.

She opened it, and admitted him.

"Good morning, beautiful! Are you ready yet?" He winked at her, but his sharp eyes quickly scanned her face, as if checking her mood.

"Almost. I just need to do one more thing."

He nodded. "Take your time."

Hermione snagged a piece of spare parchment, and quickly scrawled a few words on it, before she muttered a spell, sticking it to Draco's door. All smiles, she turned to Blaise. "Okay, I'm ready!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Draco woke at his usual time. Like every student he had a choice to make: get up earlier and not be rushed, OR take those few precious minutes of extra sleep, and be stuck running around like a chicken without its head. Draco chose the latter.

He wasn't surprised to see that Hermione had already left the rooms. He was, however, surprised to see a note from her, sticking to his door. He read it swiftly.

_Draco,_

_I'll make this brief so you're not late for class. _

_Last night brought up an issue that I've been rather negligent about._

_Please try and find the time to sit with me today. We need to talk._

_Thanks, _

_Hermione_

_PS—Thanks for being there for me last night. Sorry I lost control._

Draco chanced a quick glance at his watch. _If I really hustle, maybe I can catch her before breakfast is over. _He snatched up his school robes, and ran out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Blaise knew he could be charming when he tried. And this morning he was defiantly trying. He'd once again asked Hermione about the night before, but she'd staunchly refused to answer. It seemed to be a difficult subject for her, because every time he mentioned it, her face became overcast with shadows of grief.

Knowing it was time for a different approach, he set about being as funny and charming as he could manage to be. All the while, he was discreetly trying to get more information regarding Draco.

"So, I noticed that Draco wasn't there last night. Where was he?"

She blushed slightly and looked away. "I don't know. Maybe he was…on …hall patrol. Yeah, hall patrol!"

"That late after curfew?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm not really sure where he was. By the way, how did you manage to come to our room, without being caught?"

He grinned. "That's my little secret. Where was he?"

"I don't know." Her eyes stayed firmly on the ground the whole time they were having this conversation.

"You may be the smartest witch of our age, but you're a horrible liar!"

Even she had to laugh at that one. "Then stop asking me questions that I can't answer."

Fair enough. They moved on to talking about safer subjects. Hermione innocently made the comment that she'd taken muggle versions of self defense courses a few years back.

"Why?"

"Well, Death Eaters aren't the only people that attack, you know. Many people in the muggle world, which I frequently visit, also get attacked. Only muggles attack with their physical bodies, since they don't have magic."

Blaise was intrigued about whether the 'moves' as she called them would really work. "No offense, but those muggle men must be real wimps."

"Hey! Not all muggles are weak, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I have a hard time picturing some-one like you throwing someone like me!"  
"Oh, really. Would you like a demonstration?"

Now if Harry or Ron had been there, they could've warned him what the sickeningly sweet tone of voice meant: but they weren't. Besides, that was a lesson Blaise needed to learn for himself.

"Fine." Blaise stood. "This I have to see."  
Hermione also stood and placed herself where she was standing a few feet in front of him, with her back to him. "Now, Blaise, I want you to come at me like you're trying to grab me."

He did as she ordered. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed her other friends approaching until it was too late. Harry and Ron each shouted a warning to Hermione, but it was unnecessary, because from behind them a hex shot out, catching Blaise square in the middle of his back. "Stupefy!"

His limbs froze, and he fell backwards.

Draco didn't spare a glance for his friend lying on the ground; he was fully intent upon getting to Hermione.

She felt like she entered a tug of war as three different males all reached her, and tried to give her a hug. _It's really discerning hearing three different voices say the same thing, _she thought fuzzily.

She struggled, trying to remove herself from their grasp. "I'm fine. Let me go! I need to help Blaise."

Ron was aghast. "Hermione, are you mental? He was trying to attack you! Blast you, Malfoy, let her go!"

"No way, Weasley, you let go!"

This started them yelling at each other, still tugging on her, and no matter how loud she yelled, they didn't seem to notice. Only Harry had released her, and he happened to notice her wince when Ron gave her arm a squeeze.

"Ron, stop!" He grabbed his best friends arm. "You're hurting her!"

That statement caught his attention, and he abruptly let go, causing her to slam into Draco. He put his arm around her, and asked again. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Draco, please help Blaise. He wasn't attacking me. I was trying to show him some moves from my self defense class!"

He didn't look convinced. "Your what class?"  
She shot him an exasperated look. "I'll explain, okay. Just please wake him."  
"Fine." Draco pointed his wand at the still unconscious boy. "Ennervate."

Blaise came around, and slowly sat up. He rubbed his head gingerly, asking what had happened. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Blaise. Evidently you're act of attacking me looked real, because Harry, Ron and Draco thought I was in danger, so they…well, they tried to save me."

Blaise scowled at the two male Gryffindors. "Are you crazy? I would never hurt Hermione, and that's no reason to hex anybody." He turned to Draco who was standing there. "Well, don't you want to take house points, or something?"

When Draco didn't respond, Blaise gave him a sharp nudge. "Don't just stand there, Draco: do something!"  
"Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

Ron snorted. "Because it wasn't us who hexed you, you stupid prat! It was your 'mate' there."  
Blaise couldn't decide who he was more upset with. Weasley called him a 'stupid prat', but Draco had hexed him. Him! His supposed best friend! Unfortunately, he couldn't raise either issue, with either person, because everyone was trying to talk at once.

Hermione, ever the voice of reason, cleared her throat. "Okay, obviously there are many things that need to be discussed. First, I want to make it clear that Blaise was NOT hurting me. I was trying to show him a demonstration of some self defense moves. Second, I know it's against school rules to cast hexes, or curses, but seeing as Draco truly thought he was defending me, I suggest he gets a warning, and we move on."

Everyone nodded, so she continued. "Okay, Blaise, Draco, if you two don't mind, I have some things I need to talk over with Harry and Ron, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe you two also have much to discuss. So, I say we go our separate ways and head to class before we're all late!"

Without waiting for them to argue, she grabbed Ron and Harry's arms, and walked off. Leaving the two Slytherins behind her, still glaring at each other. _I hope I'm doing the right thing by leaving those two to talk. From the looks of things, we may have another war on our hands!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Okay, I knew where I was, and I know where I'm going. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to get there. This chapter is kind of a transition chapter, so sorry if it seemed a little off. BTW I have a confession to make. I thought it would be hilarious for Snape to interrupt them kissing, but had a hard time coming up with a plausible explanation for WHY he would be there. So, I know it's not original, but it was the best I could come up with.

Thanks for the support, and keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Ron followed Hermione rather docilely. She was a little surprised that they hadn't blown up yet. Especially Ron. He wasn't exactly known for having a strong hold on his temper. Or any of his emotions for that matter!

Once they were safely inside the school, Ron muttered something and pulled her to a stop. "Okay, Hermione I want to know what's going on. What were you doing talking with Slytherins, and Malfoy in particular!"

She kept marching. "Honestly, Ronald, have you no sense of privacy? Follow me, please."

He grumbled, but did as she asked. Harry didn't say anything, merely continued to follow the pair.

She led them straight to their Transfiguration classroom, which was thankfully quite empty, seeing as how classes hadn't started yet.

Ron looked around. "Why here? We're much more likely to be interrupted."

"Yes, but only when it's time for class to start, and I don't know about you, but I have no intentions of missing any classes, just so we can argue over a moot point!"

That did it. Ron's fragile hold on his anger dissolved with that one phrase. "Moot point? Moot point! How can you possibly say that you're sudden 'friendship' with the most evil Slytherin ever invented is a 'moot point'?"

"Honestly, Ronald, if you're going to shout at me, then, this conversation is over!"  
He sighed, but took a deep breath and asked again in a slightly softer tone of voice. "Okay, since when do you talk with Malfoy, or Zabini?"

"We share a common room, not to mention having to work together on our Head Duties, so how did you expect us to accomplish that without talking?"

"Zabini?" His volume rose slightly.  
"I like Blaise. We got paired together on hallway patrol, and I discovered that he is a very kind and caring individual. He's my friend."

"We're your friends, 'Mione!" By now he was back to yelling.

Hermione did something she rarely ever did. She lost her temper. "Some friend you are, Ronald Weasley! If you were truly my friend, then you would already KNOW all of this, because I haven't tried to keep it a secret! Furthermore, it's nice having someone to hang out with who doesn't track me down _only _when they need a favor! Do you know, both Draco and Blaise congratulated me on being Head Girl? The only thing you had to say about it was 'Cool, think of all we can get away with now!'."

Ron's face was a mixture of anger and hurt. "Is that how you feel? Fine! If you think I'm such a lousy friend, and would prefer to have that _ferret, _then fine!" He grabbed his bag and stalked angrily out of the room.

For the second time in two days, Hermione burst into tears. She was startled to feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she gazed into the green eyes of her other 'best' friend. "Harry!" she gave a sobbing kind of laugh. "I'm sorry. You were so quite, that I forgot you were even here."

His own eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Harry spoke, his voice so soft she could barely hear it. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You were right. Ron and I aren't very good friends."

"No, Harry." She held his hand in her own. "You're excellent friends. Most of the time. It's just that we are growing up, and we need to understand that our relationship has changed. You and Ron are into so many different things than I am, and you two are always together, so many times I feel left out."

He nodded in understanding. "We didn't mean to leave you out. It's just that you're always so busy."

"I know. I haven't been that good a friend myself, what with being so negligent on making time for you and Ron."

She offered him a hesitant smile. "Forgive me?"  
"Only if you'll forgive me."  
She smiled and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you, Harry."

"Missed you too,"

Once they got their emotions back under control, he sat next to her and asked her calmly to explain what was happening between her and the two Slytherins. He also promised not to interrupt.

Hermione hadn't realized how much she missed having her friends to talk with, until she started pouring her heart out to Harry. She explained, cautiously, how she'd noticed that people, especially her, Harry, and Ron, had been reluctant to let the past go and move on.

"People change, Harry. I have done things that were wrong, and now that I'm trying to make amends for them, I want people to accept me and the changes. I don't see how we can do less for them."

"I don't accept the Slytherins trying to change?"

"I love you like a brother, Harry, but no, you don't easily forgive people, or accept them changing." Gently as she could, Hermione explained about Snape, and how he wasn't as rude to them as before. "But Harry," she intoned," You still antagonize him, and disrespect him every chance you get. He's not evil, we've established that, but it almost seems like you're rubbing his face in his wrong-doings, because you refuse to acknowledge that he's good now. Same with Draco."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'll think that over. I'll try to react to each individual situation, now, instead of all the past ones, okay?"

She nodded. "That'll be wonderful!"

They continued to talk for several more minutes, but the classroom was slowly starting to fill, as students wandered in, Hermione kept her eyes open for Draco, Blaise, or Ron, but none of them ever showed.

When Professor McGonagall started the class, she sighed in defeat. Harry understood her upset, and he gave her hand a small squeeze. She smiled at him. _At least I have Harry back, now. Hopefully, Ron will eventually come around._

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco and Blaise glared at each other hotly as the Golden Trio walked away. Each of them felt slighted by their supposed best friend, and neither wanted to be the first to admit that.

Blaise saw the hurt and anger in Draco's eyes and felt his wall of rage start to crack. Draco didn't care for many people, and he didn't love easily.

Blaise knew that if anything was to get said, then he'd have to speak first."I wasn't going to hurt her. You, of all people, should know me well enough to know that I would never sneak up behind a woman to hurt them."

"I know. I'm afraid my brain wasn't thinking rationally. I didn't even truly register the fact that _you _were the one behind her. All I saw was some-one sneaking up, looking for all intents and purposes, as though they planned on hurting her."

"How did you find us out here, anyway?"

"She left me a note this morning, telling me that she had something to talk with me about, and asking if I'd seek her out when I had the time to talk. She wasn't in the Great Hall eating breakfast, like she normally would be, and I happened to overhear Potter and Weasley discussing her absence, so when the headed out here to look for her, I followed them."

"Sorry. I stopped by last night and saw that she'd been crying, so I invited her to come and eat breakfast with me out here so we could talk. I was hoping to find out what had upset her so much."

"I didn't upset her, I was trying to calm her down! Professor Snape just happened to interupt us, which is why she was out there alone. I had every intention of being there for her, she didn't need you!" Draco hadn't meant to sound quite so harsh, but he just couldn't help it. It rubbed him raw to think of other males offering Hermione comfort.

His harsh tone of voice pushed Blaise over the edge of his temper. "Honestly Draco, I've had enough! Now your jealousy is getting out of hand! Here I thought that you and I were friends, but obviously you have a very low opinion of me if you truly believe I would harbor feelings for _your_ girl!"

Draco wasn't quite ready to admit defeat yet. He hated feeling so insecure and in order to hide his fear, he struck out with anger. "I've seen the way you look at her, Blaise. I know she's sexy, and I know how a man's mind works. You are attracted to her!"

"Sure I am." Blaise admitted. "But that doesn't mean I would ever try anything with her. First of all, she's been marked off as yours. Second, I don't think I have a crush on her, just a mild case of lust. And lastly, I happen to enjoy her friend ship, and wouldn't want to change things between us, because it may ruin what we already have."

Draco was stuck. Each of those reasons made sound sense to him and the fact that Blaise admitted he was attracted, instead of lying and trying to hide it, perversely made him feel better. _If he's honest enough to admit to that, then surely he'd admit it if he felt more!_

Blaise saw that Draco's resolve was wavering, and he swallowed his pride, and said the one thing guaranteed to tip the scale. "Not to mention, it's deuced hard to crush on a girl when you know she's in love with another. Especially when it's your best friend."

Draco's smile could've out shone the sun. "You mean: she loves me?"

"Yeah. That's why she scheduled us to patrol together: she wanted to ask me about you, and get tips on how to get your attention."

"She already had my attention." Draco murmured.

"I knew that, but she didn't!"

Draco thought for a moment, then offered Blaise his hand. "Sorry, mate. Friends?"

Blaise smiled and returned the gesture. "Friends."

Since Draco wasn't the least worried about skiving off Transfiguration, point in case; the fact that it was half over, he suggested a brief walk around the lake so they could catch up with each other.

As they started walking off, Draco said. "By the way, Blaise: I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why were you cozying up to her if you didn't really want a chance with her?"

Blaise grinned and started running before he hollered over his shoulder. "To make you jealous, of course!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to each and every reviewer, especially those who make suggestions. I read and consider each of them. I also try to use them, as much as possible. Sometimes, however, the characters just don't cooperate! As always, please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesdays were always Draco's favorite day. First of all, he knew that he was halfway through the school week: and like most students, he looked forward to the weekends. Secondly, his last class of that day was double Potions, so he knew it would end on a good because that was his favorite class. Lastly, and probably the most important reason, was that he _had _to be alone with Hermione for a least two hours every Wednesday afternoon.

Hermione herself had set up that one. When the school year had first started, both of them tried to perform the customary duties separately. It soon became apparent that that wasn't going to work.

Due to their busy schedules, it had taken a little rearranging, but Hermione had finally managed to produce a night when they had no patrol, no Quidditch for him, and no library or projects for her. That was Wednesday nights.

Tonight, Draco planned to talk with her about many things, most of which had _nothing _to do with their Head Student duties. He and Blaise had enjoyed themselves, walking around the lake so much, that they'd decided to go ahead and skive off the rest of their classes that morning.

Unfortunately for them, they got hungry at lunch, and decided to go ahead to the Great Hall and eat. They were talking quietly to each other when they heard a throat clearing quite loudly behind them.

A quick glance up showed Professor Snape standing there, looking none too pleased. "Good evening. I heard that both of you were absent from your classes this morning."

"We weren't feeling well, sir." Draco told that without even blinking, but he still had the feeling the older man didn't believe them.

"Well, I trust you two gentlemen are feeling much better now. I was ever so concerned."

That last bit was said with such sarcasm that they actually flinched.

Both tried to look properly contrite. "Sorry, sir." Draco said softly. "We just needed some personal time."

"Indeed." Snape sneered, but his eyes showed their understanding. "Well, seeing as how you are eating lunch, I hope I'm correct in assuming you are mended, and will be joining your classmates in Potions today."

Both boys nodded. "Yes, sir!"  
"Good. Have a pleasant meal, gentlemen."

"That's weird," Draco muttered to Blaise as their teacher walked away.

"What? That he didn't punish us? You know Snape's always more lenient with students from his own house."  
"Not that!" Draco frowned. "He just seemed to be very intent upon us being in class this afternoon. I wonder why?"  
Blaise shrugged, clearly not concerned. "Maybe he was trying to intimidate us or guilt us for skiving off all morning."  
"Maybe." Draco didn't sound convinced. He knew his godfather well, and the man had definitely been insistent that they be in his class that afternoon. Snape was not the type of person to insist on things for no reason. He was up to something…

…………………………………………………………………………

The Potions classroom was locked up tight that afternoon, when all the students started arriving. Draco stood with Pansy and Blaise, listening to Pansy babble about leaving school grounds that weekend because her cousin was getting married, and she was to be in the wedding.

Her high pitched voice was raised as loud as she could reasonably excuse, while still being indoors. "…and my mom will be waiting for me. I have to leave Friday night, because we have an appointment to get our hair done, then it's off to the…"

Draco had only been paying half attention, but when Hermione walked up, he quit altogether. Potter was standing very close to the girl, and he appeared to be teasing her about something.

Draco watched as Hermione's gaze scanned the crowd. She spotted him, and her eyes lit briefly, a small gracing her lips when she noted him standing with Blaise. Suddenly, Weasley stepped between them, and Hermione's face fell.

Apparently they'd had some kind of row, because Ron wasn't speaking to either of his 'best friends', in fact he went so far as to turn his back on them, and sulk off to the corner as far away as he could get.

The look of sadness in her eyes made him want to strangle the hot headed redhead. Potter's arm going around her shoulders didn't help the situation any. _One day…one day, she'll come to me for comfort! Not that scar-headed Golden boy!_

Blaise, apparently, followed his glare, and spotted Potter with his arm around Granger. He leaned close, and whispered. "Remember what I told you, mate. She loves you. Besides, they're friends and she'd obviously upset. He's just trying to console her. You can't kill a chap for that!"

Draco noticed that Blaise didn't say anything about _NOT killing_ the redheaded menace that caused her upset. In his opinion that would solve everything. _Not only could I release my temper and frustration, but I would be avenging Hermione, and removing the source of her upset, thus removing the need for Potter's 'comfort'! _

Blaise was watching the murderous glow in Draco's eye. He felt truly torn, because he'd also seen Weasley shun Hermione, and he'd seen the hurt in her eyes.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to let Draco rearrange the bastard's face, but another part of him knew that he'd likely kill the boy in a rage. _Surely he wouldn't really_ _kill the boy. Just for hurting her feelings? That's not reasonable._ _But,_ _let's face it: Draco doesn't exactly have a record of being reasonable when it comes to Hermione! And right now h is expression is just short of murderous!_

Thankfully, Professor Snape opened his doors at that moment. As students milled in, he caught sight of his godson's expression, and immediately said, "Mr. Malfoy…a moment, if you please."  
Draco hung back, but he wasn't happy about it.

Snape waited till the last student was in before he half closed the door and whispered quietly, but urgently. "Are you okay? You look as thought you'd like to kill something."  
"Not something: some-one. Weasley shunned Hermione, I'm assuming because he found out that we were friends. It really upset her." He gave his Head of House a winning smile. "Not to worry, though. I'll take care of him."

Snape wanted to laugh, but settled for a smirk instead. "I'm sure you will. Just make sure it's legal."

……………………………………………………………………………………

For his own part, Harry was no happier with Ron than the two Slytherins appeared to be. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ron was taking this so hard because he still harbored hopes of winning Hermione's love. Unfortunately, Harry knew first hand how it felt to have the girl you were crushing on be interested in someone else. Brief images of Cho and Ginny flashed through his head.

Still, that didn't excuse Ron's direct cut of her in public. Harry had spent the better part of the morning trying to cheer her up, and he was quite aggravated that Ron had ruined all that by his mere presence. _Arrogant little prat! Why does he have to be such a jerk?_

He heard Professor Snape ask Draco to stay behind in the hallway, and he wondered at what was going on. The students walked in, Harry deliberately going last, and he was further surprised to note that things were not set up in their usual manner.

No one was sure what to do, or where to go, and with Professor Snape still outside with Draco, they ended up standing around, talking quietly to each other.

This suited Harry just fine, as it allowed him to ease close to the door, and listed to Snape and Malfoy as they talked.

He heard Draco saying he'd get revenge, and while he normally would've warned Ron, this time Harry felt it was justly deserved, so he merely smiled and decided to play ignorant.

Snape quickly entered the classroom and frowned at the class. "Why are you all still standing around?"  
Poor Neville didn't seem to understand this was a rhetorical question and he responded with a stuttering, "We weren't sure where to sit, sir. Things are different this time, Professor Snape, sir!"  
"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor for answering me."  
Everyone stared in astonishment, but before they could draw a breath, Snape continued. "And fifteen points from Gryffindor for the sheer stupidity of your answer."  
The Slytherins sniggered, while the Gryffindors glared.

"Now," Snape said, his voice as smooth as butter, "as Mr. Longbottom had so _generously _pointed out, things are indeed set up differently today. As you all know, knowing how to brew a potion is very important, but I think that knowing how to recognize the taste of them is even more important."  
A low mummer ran across the room, and students wondered aloud what was going to happen. "Silence! Now, I have arranged different stations around the room. Each student must find a partner. Each pair will be given a different potion to make, and once they are all made correctly, you will circulate the room tasting them. Take notes carefully, and document your partners' responses as well. A one foot essay on your discoveries will be turned in Friday morning."

He gazed over each face, appearing to be counting, before he uttered, "Now, seeing as how many potions taste differently to males, than females, I wish for you to partner accordingly." He continued to count, then grunted. "We have more males in the class than females, so one pair will be of the same sex. No arguing, find you a partner, go to a station and begin!"  
Everyone hastened to obey. Hermione turned to Harry with a smile. "Want to be my partner?"

He nodded, then stopped himself. "Maybe. Wait just a moment."

Slipping away from her, he snuck up behind Blaise and Draco who were whispering together quietly.

"This will be the perfect time, Draco. He has to taste the potion, and if we toss in a sticking charm, he won't be able to get rid of it easily."

"But he'll be suspicious if one of us pair with him, Blaise. We need to find someone he trusts that will help us."

"I'll do it!"  
Harry almost laughed when the other two boys jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean, you'll do it, Potter?" Draco demanded indignantly.

"You two were right. Ron won't drink a potion you've made, but he trusts me. So, let me partner with him."

Blaise was smiling in anticipation, but Draco was still suspicious. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Hermione's my friend. She hasn't done anything any thing wrong, and she doesn't deserve this treatment. I want revenge as much as you do, and this would be my best chance. Everyone knows I'm horrible in Potions, so I doubt anyone will be surprised if I botch this up."

Draco didn't like it, but he accepted that there was little else he could do. "Alright, Potter," he said. "Here's what you need to do."

Once they'd finished telling Harry their plan, Snape's voice rang out again. "Does everyone have their partners?"  
Hermione and Pansy raised their hands. "We don't, Professor."

Snape's eyes went to Draco and Blaise. "Mr. Malfoy, partner with Miss Granger. Mr. Zabini, you are with Miss Parkinson."

Draco almost smiled. He knew his godfather had done that for him, and he was grateful.

"Don't just stand there!" Snape snapped. "Get started."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione and Draco wandered to the station at the furthest corner of the room. Blaise and Pansy were next to them, and then it was Harry and Ron. Hermione had started to wonder why Harry left her for Ron, but she decided that she was too grateful to care.

Professor Snape was walking around the room, quietly informing everyone of which potion they were to make. When he reached Harry and Ron's table, his voice got softer still. Hermione tried, but was unable to hear much of what he was telling them. She did manage to catch the words 'easy' and 'imbecile', so she wasn't too worried.

_Hopefully, he gave them an easy potion. That way they will have time to talk without fear of blowing up their potion._

By the time Professor Snape approached their table, all the others were hard at work. He leaned close, and his voice dropped to an almost inaudible level.

"I know you two are the best students I have."

Hermione noticed that Draco didn't appear affected by the compliment, but she was ready to pass out. _Did he just say 'I was one of his best students'? _

Snape continued. "So, naturally, I gave you the most complicated potion that I have. It's very complex, and easy to mess up. It's also very dangerous when made incorrectly. There is a large probability of explosions, so keep your wits about you."

Hermione decided that she must have looked overwhelmed because he gave them a reassuring nod of his head and said. "Don't worry too much. You _can _do this. I wouldn't have given it to you if I had any doubts."

With those parting words, he walked off.

Draco raised his eyes to hers, and she was pleased to note, he did indeed look a little dazed. "Did I hear him correctly?"

"I'm afraid so. Well, we'll need every bit of time that we have, so I suggest we get started."

They quickly divided up the ingredients, and set to work.

Snape glanced over at them and he saw the intense concentration on their faces, but also the effortless team work, and determination. He gave a nod of satisfaction. _Those two are doing just fine. Now if only the rest of the dunderheads would get a move on!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Blaise wasn't too happy with his Head of House partnering him with the scatterbrained Pansy. _Merlin, does this girl ever shut up? _

He was bored by her mindless chatter in no time at all, and his attention quickly wandered. It settled on Potter. _I hope Potter was serious about helping us. Maybe I'd better watch, just to be sure he doesn't chicken out on us._

Blaise was so busy watching Potter that he didn't pay much attention to his own potion. Pansy, of course, wasn't doing anything but chattering about her upcoming weekend. Without really looking he grabbed a handful of the spare ingredient and slipped it in. The potion bubbled for a moment, before resettling to the original color.

If anyone had spotted it they would have known that was a bad sign. Improper ingredients that could be added without changing the potion's color were never a good thing. Unfortunately, Snape was busy yelling at Longbottom, Pansy was talking, and Blaise was watching Potter, so no-one noticed.

……………………………………………………………………………………….


	14. Chapter 14

…_Improper ingredients that could be added without changing the color were never a good thing. Unfortunately, Snape was busy yelling at Longbottom, Pansy was talking, and Blaise was watching Potter, so no-one noticed._

Draco was enjoying this unexpected opportunity to watch Hermione. The potion was a complicated one, so they didn't have much spare time for talking or such, but it did afford him to chance to watch her, with no-one the wiser.

She, as usual, was concentrating on the potion so intently that he doubted she was still aware of him sitting there. He loved the way she started to chew her lip when she was focusing on her work.

The cinnamon colored eyes noted every minute detail, and he could practically see the proverbial wheels turning in her head. She must have memorized the instructions and was continuously running them through her mind. Once he'd sliced, diced, crushed, ECT all the ingredients she'd handed him, she'd then turned to other matters and he was all but forgotten.

For right now that was perfectly fine with him. The steam must have been bothering her lips, because she licked them. They must not have tasted good because she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_If you don't like the way that tastes, I have other things you can lick! _That unexpected thought hadDraco shifting in his seat and squeezing his legs together. _Hold it! Now is NOT the time for a fantasy. Especially if you're going to get physical demonstrative. Good Lord, we have to stand up and walk around in just a few minutes. _

It was no use. Arguing with his body had seldom helped in the past, and it seemed to have no better effects right now. His eyes lovingly watched as her hands skimmed the spoon, almost like she was stroking it. _Damnit, I can't believe this is happening right now!_

In a desperate attempt to change the direction of his thoughts, Draco tore his gaze from her, and let it wander the room. _Think un-sexy thoughts. Ah, Weasley: he should do. The only way I could dream of touching him is by having my hands wrapped around his throat._

Draco was so absorbed picturing the redhead's face matching his hair that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a slender hand grabbed his arm.

"Draco?"  
"What?"  
She cringed slightly at his harsh tone. "Sorry. I was asking if you could help me stir, please. I have a few last minute things to add and I need both hands."

"Sure."

He wanted to suggest she use the stirring charm, as most Potions Masters did, but he knew he hadn't been much help so far, so he kept that comment to himself.

Hermione removed her hand from his body, and he found himself missing its warmth. He had the insane urge to grab it and put it back, but he managed to resist.

_This should be fine. Stirring the potion will give me something to do with my hands, at least, and should keep my mind occupied. _

It was a good plan. Simple: but good. Only one problem. In order to reach the cauldron properly, Hermione was all but sitting in his lap, so every time she moved to put in an ingredient, her hands inevitably brushed against his. _Shit, well, there goes that plan._

With an inward shrug, Draco surrendered to the inevitable and allowed his mind to run rampant. _If I'm going to daydream, it might as well be a good one!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was having the devil's own time not giving away his secret. Part of his brain was arguing that he should feel bad for what he was planning to do, and to his best friend, too! But the louder part of his brain argued that Ron deserved this and more.

Using a variation of a spell Hermione had used in their fifth year, Harry had put a hex on the potion, so that all who drank it would break out in spots. Only it didn't spell out the word 'sneak'.

He only hoped it would work. Out of all their teachers, Snape was the most likely to turn a blind eye to this, especially if he knew Draco and Blaise were involved. Harry's only worry was how many house points would be lost. Snape had made it clear he had no use for Gryffindors in general, and Harry in particular.

At last the time came for them to sample all their potions. Snape decided that each table would sample their own before the class, then they could circle the room and sample all the others.

The first few potions went uneventfully. When it was Longbottom and his partner's turn, their potions was botched so badly Snape made them throw it out. With a long suffering sigh, he summoned some from his own cupboards and informed the class that they may use that instead. "I fear letting you sample the one your classmate made, as I worry it may poison you all."

Neville's face was red with embarrassment, and he let out a squeak of dismay, but other than that didn't respond.

Finally, it was Harry and Ron's turn. They hadn't spoken a word the whole time they'd worked together. Professor Snape looked at them with loathing. "Well Mr. Weasley, since you decided to sit there and scowl, while Mr. Potter struggled through the work, I think it would be in order for you to sample first.

Ron looked indignant, but for once he didn't argue, merely stood and grabbed a small vial full. With a defiant glare on his face he tilted his head back and swallowed it in one gulp.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Before his classmates fascinated eyes, Ron's face began to sprout red dots. At first there seemed to be no pattern to them, but it wasn't long before four small letters appeared. _P.R.A.T._

No one was sure how to respond at first. They were too astonished to laugh. Many blinked several times, as though doubting what they saw. Even Professor Snape seemed surprised.

The way people were staring must have alerted the Gryffindor that something was wrong, because he began looking at them, and asking in a very angry tone of voice. "What? What are you staring at?"

Draco once again struggled to suppress his laughter. _Yes! It worked perfectly. If all went right, it should take several days for the effects to wear off. Maybe by then, Weasley will have learned a little humility. _

Draco was quite proud to note that even his unshakable god father seemed to be speechless. _Well, temporarily speechless, _he thought as he noticed the thunderous expression.

Knowing that he shouldn't let Potter take the blame for something that he himself had instigated, Draco leaned forward, and when he was sure Snape could see him, he shook his head before pointing at himself and mouthing 'my plan'.

Snape nodded briefly before addressing the mess before him. Students had slowly gotten over their shock and were beginning to laugh quite loudly. Ron still had no idea what had happened, so naturally he was quite frustrated. In a loud shout he demanded to know what everyone was laughing at.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape had to raise his voice slightly to capture everyone's attention. "If you would be so kind as to calm yourself. Now, I don't appreciate you disrupting my class in this manner. You will report back here for detention tonight at 8:00. I suggest you go to the hospital wing immediately before I change my mind and start deducting points."

Still unsure about what exactly was wrong with him; Ron cast one last furious glance around the room before he stormed out.

Professor Snape turned to face Harry, and everyone got real quiet.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's voice was filled with venom and sarcasm. "I feel congratulations are in order. You have proven me wrong."

"Sir?"

"Yes indeed, I truly believed that no one could botch a potion worse than Mr. Longbottom. Yet you have managed to succeed admirably. Five points to Gryffindor."

Without another word he banished the potion in front of Harry and replaced it with yet another bottle from his personal storage.

The students began muttering to each other. _Did that really just happen? Did I hear Snape give points to Gryffindor, and Harry at that? Was he serious? _The problem was, that the teacher had spoken in such sarcastic manner that no-one was sure whether he'd truly meant that or not.

After that brief, but amusing, display, Snape ordered them to continue. Hermione offered to test their potion, but Draco refused. It being such a complex potion, Draco didn't want to chance anything being wrong with it. Plus, he knew that his godfather might well let her drink something made incorrectly, as long as it wasn't dangerous, but he would stop Draco.

Glancing over at the Potions Master, Draco received a brief nod for courage before he took a tiny sip. Almost immediately, a peaceful feeling spread through him. A silly smile, nothing like his usual smirk, now graced his lips, and he found himself thinking happily how wonderful life could be.

Professor Snape was once again speaking to the class. "This potion is very difficult to make. Miss Granger, can you please tell us which ingredients were used?"

"Yes, sir. " Quickly, Hermione stood and recited the list.

"Thank you. Now, can anyone, from hearing the list of ingredients, as well as seeing Mr. Malfoy's reaction, tell me which potion they have made?"

No one raised their hand. Hermione probably would have, had she not been one of the people involved in making the concoction.

"No-one. How disappointing." Snape frowned. "Then please make note: Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have managed to successfully complete a very difficult potion: the 'Draught of Peace'. "

Neville let out a surprised gasp.

"Sir, isn't that potion dangerous if not made, or taken correctly?"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, it is indeed. If made incorrectly, or taken in inappropriate amounts, this potion can relax a person too much. In fact, it may relax them enough to cause them to go into a deep, irreversible sleep, much like the Draught of Living Death."

Several students looked nervous, so Snape added. "For that reason, each of you may taste a small sip of this potion, and no more."

Once he was sure they all understood the seriousness of his commands, Snape turned to Blaise. "We have one last group to go. Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, if you will."

Blaise nodded to Pansy who smiled and stood before the class. "Okay, we had to make the 'Forgetfulness Potion'."

Pansy took a deep sip, nearly gagging on the strong taste. She sat, listening to Snape instruct the class on where to go next, when suddenly pictures started flashing through her head. _Draco…me…we were not dressed…_

They stopped as suddenly as they had started, leaving her in a state of confusion. _Wow! That was weird. I wonder what that was all about._

She didn't have to time continue thinking on it, because other students were already at her station, waiting patiently for her to move.

Blaise grabbed her arm and steered her towards their next table. "Come on, Pansy! I want to taste that peace draught stuff!"

Pansy followed, but much slower. She felt very confused, and kept seeing flashes of herself and Draco kissing and undressing each other. That in itself wasn't too unusual, seeing as how she used to sleep with him on a regular basis, though they'd stopped several months ago. No, what struck her as odd was the way she kept seeing herself standing in the hall, half-dressed and glaring at Draco who was pointing his wand in her face. _  
_All of a sudden, Pansy was glad it was the last class of the day because she was feeling very sleepy.

_What is happening to me? Where did these images come from and what do they mean? Are they real?_

That was her last conscious thought before the floor rushed up to meet her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Once again, I wish to give credit where it is due: I got the information of different potions (such as their names and basic functions) off the website...sorry took so long, I had this done a few days ago, but left it on some-one else's computer.


	15. Chapter 15

When Pansy came to, the first thing she was aware of were several different faces pressing close to her. Madame Pomfrey was hustling around, gathering things and muttering under her breath.

She recognized several of her friends in Slytherin, as well as Professor Snape. Her head hurt slightly, and she had an urgent feeling that she knew something important; she just couldn't remember what it was.

Headmaster Dumbledore was there, too. He was talking in low tones with several students, most of whom had been in class with her. _Class! I was in Potions class. What happened?_

Madame Pomfrey walked over to her bed, and said one word. "Out." Immediately, everyone, save Snape and Dumbledore, headed for the door.

Once they were gone, the mediwitch closed the curtain, ensure her patients privacy before waving her wand, apparently running diagnostics. Pansy could now hear the quiet conversation between her Head of House, and the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I checked the potion before allowing them to drink. The color was correct, no unusual odor, and the effect was not instantaneous, though it was soon afterwards."

"Severus! Relax, dear boy. I know that you are very diligent in your job, and I have never known you to allow a student to drink something that had the potential for personal harm. I talked with Mr. Zabini, and he admits to being distracted during the brewing, so perhaps it's possible something slipped in unnoticed. There is also the other possibility that it has nothing to do with the potion she drank. We must consider all options…"

"…Pansy!"  
"What?" Pansy had been so busy eavesdropping that she hadn't heard the mediwitch calling her name.

"Are you hurting anywhere, dear?"  
"My head hurts. I feel very fuzzy headed, and almost dizzy, plus I'm very tired."

"Okay, I'll be right back; you just rest here."  
Pansy heard her as she walked to the medicine cabinet, all the while talking to the other adults out there. "I ran a check, Albus, and I didn't see anything. She's merely complaining of a headache and being sleepy. Severus, the potion she took was supposed to improve memory function, correct?"  
"Correct."

"Perhaps, the dosage was too strong, or maybe she doesn't respond well to that particular potion."

"Perhaps, I shall be running my own tests on the potion later this evening. I merely wanted to ensure myself of Miss Parkinson's health."

"She seems to be quite fine. No need to worry, but I plan to keep her over night, just in case."

When she returned to Pansy's bed side, she held two bottles in her hand. "Here, now just take these. One's for your headache, and the other, a dreamless sleep potion. I think a good night's sleep will be just the thing for you."

Pansy swallowed them quickly, then leaned back into her pillow. She knew it wouldn't be more than a moment or two before she fell asleep.

The hospital door opened, and in walked Granger. Something about the Head Girl made Pansy restless. _I feel like there's something important about Granger, but what?_

_Granger…the bet…Draco liked her, but it was a secret…BAM! _Everything came back in startling clarity. Pansy remembered kissing Draco, and him pulling off her shirt, then right as things were getting hot, Draco moaned out the name 'Hermione'. Pansy recalled the fury that had filled her at that point.

She remembered snatching up her clothes before stalking out of the room. _I wonder why I'm just now remembering this?_

She thought a bit more. _Ah, yes, now I recall! I was walking into the hallway, yelling, when I thought I heard some-one. Draco followed me and pointed his wand, and he…that SOB! He obliviated me!_

Now that she remembered it, Pansy could easily recall the details. The only thing she was unsure of, however, was why she could now remember. _You can't reverse an obliviate! _

At that moment, Pansy wanted nothing more than to march out there, and snatch Hermione bald headed. Unfortunately, that sleep potion was kicking in, and she was powerless to fight it. As she drifted off to sleep, she consoled herself with thoughts of getting even. _How could Draco prefer that 'mudblood' over me? Just wait! I'll get him if it's the last thing I'll do. Just wait!_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione felt like her life had hit overdrive lately. _Who hit the drama button? _It seemed like things just kept happening, one after the other. She'd come up to check on Pansy, as well as inform Professor Snape that the students had all been dismissed. Draco had stayed behind to ensure the classroom got cleaned.

Because they'd gotten out early, Hermione found herself with an hour to spare before dinner. _Now where did Harry get off to? _She decided to walk towards the Quidditch pitch, to see if he was there.

Once she arrived, she looked up, and sure enough there was somebody flying around, their broom going so fast all you could see was the blur of their body. _Odd, that looks a little big to be Harry. Who else would be down here at this time?_

Whoever it was, they spotted her and came flying down to greet her. When she recognized who it was she gasped.

"Draco! What are you doing down here?"

Draco smiled and shrugged. "Same as you, I imagine. Been a stressful week, and I needed some time to relax."

"Oh. Well, I can leave if you'd like."

"I didn't mean that. It's just so relaxing to fly, you know? Sometimes, when I get really upset, I like to fly as high as I can, and pretend that I never have to come down."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "I'm afraid that I'll have to take your word for it. I can't fly."

He looked shocked. "What!"

"I'm afraid that it's true. I got on a broom in first year, when it was absolutely mandatory, and haven't been back on one since then."

Draco's eyes began to gleam. "Would you like to?"  
"No! I mean: no thank you."

"Oh, come on, Grang-Hermione! I promise not to let you fall."

She started backing slowly away, all the while shaking her head.

"Give me one good reason that you're scared. And you can't use falling off, because I've already promised not to let you do that!"

"I'm afraid of heights!"

Hermione couldn't believe she'd just blurted that out. No-one, not her parents, or Harry and Ron: no-one knew of her fear of being up high. It was one of those things that she knew was unreasonable, she just didn't care.

Draco could see the very real fear in her eyes and it made his heart soar because she'd trusted him enough to tell him of that fear. _She's starting to trust me. No way will I ever break that trust!_

Suddenly, an idea came to him. "I have a deal for you."

She looked wary. "What's that?"  
"How about you ride with me, and I will show you how to control the height. We'll start off just hovering about the ground, and you can control how high we go from there. Okay?"

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to fly. She desperately longed to feel the sense of freedom and joy that Harry and even Draco described. But she was scared.

"Come on, Hermione: trust me."

Those words, combined with the pleading in his eyes, pushed her over the edge. She could no more deny that plea than she could deny her own beating heart.

"Okay. But don't forget you promised I could control how high we go!"

Draco nodded and held out his hand eagerly. He lowered his broom to a height where she could easily mount. Settling in the space of his arms, Hermione allowed herself to relax against him. Draco responded by tightening his arms around her.

"Here." Smoothly, Draco shifted his body and they began to ascend. Once their feet were off the ground, but only be mere inches, he stopped. "Did you see how I did that?"

The next several minutes were spent with him teaching her the basics of flying. Things she should have learned in first year, but hadn't because she'd been too terrified.

Once he'd finished, he looked at her and asked if she wanted to stop, or keep going. Hermione thought about this for a total of two seconds. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and as long as he kept his word not to fly her really high, then she was game to continue.

"If you're okay, then I'd like to stay a little while longer."

Draco answered with a smile. He noticed how trusting she was with him now and was feeling inordinately pleased with himself. (After all, he'd never had a problem with self-worth.)

_Finally! She's starting to feel secure, and trusting in me._ _I'm not even tempted to take off real high and scare her. A few years ago I would have been tempted, but now I'm not. Not even a little…well, maybe a __**little. **__But if I did, she'd never trust me again, so I won't._

But the truth of the matter was that no matter how tempted he may be to scare Hermione, he had no intentions of disrupting the beautiful witch in his arms. He was too content with finally having her there.

……………………………………………………………………………

Pansy hated the after effects of taking medicine that put you to sleep. Normally she woke slowly and with her mind all groggy. This time, however, she woke suddenly and with only one thought: kill Draco and Granger!

The blonde woman sitting beside her bed was startled when Pansy abruptly sat up in the bed, and started to climb out of it.

"Pansy, darling, please. You'll only hurt yourself more."

Pansy recognized that voice and she turned her head to look for its source. "Mother Cissy?"

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting beside her bed, looking flawlessly gorgeous in her tailored robes. Blonde hair gleaming, with every piece in place, she could have easily passed for a doll, much more than an actual woman. Her voice tended to be loving, or cold as ice, depending on her mood, and at that moment she was feeling quite worried about the girl she'd always considered a daughter of sorts.

"I'm here, Pansy. How are you feeling?"

To the surprise of them both, Pansy burst into tears. "Oh, Mother Cissy…it's horrible!"

Narcissa placed herself on the edge of the bed and gently patted the younger girl's shoulder. "No need to cry now, dearest. It will be okay, just tell me what's wrong."

So, Pansy told. Thankfully, Narcissa had enough sense to cast a silencing charm, or the whole of the hospital would have heard of Draco's horrible deed.

Narcissa listened closely to the story, and while she understood the girls worry, she wasn't too concerned. From the time they were infants, it had been agreed between their fathers that Draco and Pansy would marry. The Parkinson name was as pure as Malfoy, though they lacked the vast amounts of money.

She smiled benignly at the girl. "Darling, you are getting yourself all worked up over nothing. I will speak with my son personally and I'm sure we will find that this is nothing more than a case of misguided hormones."

While she certainly wasn't happy that her son desired some-one who was muggle born, Narcissa knew enough about men to know that blood didn't matter all that much. After all, her own husband had hated all muggles, done his best to wipe them off the face of the earth, but he'd slept with them _before_ killing them. Men were strange creatures, and she had long ago accepted that Draco, no matter how much he was her baby, was indeed a male.

Knowing that the younger witch was the emotional sort, the kind that tended to blurt things out, she thought it might be prudent to once more have the girl sleep. At least until things were sorted out.

Glancing around quickly, Narcissa discreetly pointed her wand at the crying girl, muttering a spell she'd learned when Draco had been a baby, and was unwilling to sleep. The girl instantly went quiet, and slumped into her pillows.

_Much better. This way, I will have time to talk with Draco before she tells anyone else what's going on. I will wake her once I have this all sorted out. _

She strolled down the halls with a purpose in her steps. She meant to talk with her son and sort this whole mess out, and she meant to do it soon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I have a question for all of you...do you want Narcissa to be ultimately evil, or good? I have the ending somewhat in mind, but I'm not too sure about her character...so, if you would be so kind, I'd love to know what you think


	16. Chapter 16

It was a horrible ending to such a wonderful day.

Draco was too old to believe in the fairy tale version of life happily ever after, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the harsh reality kicking in either.

At first, life had been so good. Hermione had stayed with him on the broom until way after curfew. She'd finally called a halt, and he'd allowed them to slip back to the ground. They snuck quietly down the hall, hoping to avoid any attention, but that was not to be. Professor Snape was waiting for them at the entrance to their rooms.

As he got closer, Draco felt his steps falter. _I wonder why he is here?_

Professor Snape gave them a mocking smile. "Good evening. I trust that you two have a good excuse for being out late? Because I just _know _that the Head Boy and Girl wouldn't dream of breaking school rules. Not when they're to be setting the example!"

Hermione dropped her head. "I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault." She felt ashamed of herself. _How many times have I fussed at Harry and Ron that they aren't above the rules, and now here I am, behaving just like them!  
_"Indeed, Miss Granger. Well, then I'm sure you'll understand my need to deduct 20 points from Gryffindor."

"You might as well take those from Slytherin, too." Draco burst out.

Snape's head snapped back around and he fixed his godson with an icy stare. "Don't presume to tell me what I should or should not do, Mr. Malfoy. I have every intention of ensuring that you receive a just punishment for your actions tonight as well. However, since you are so insistent: twenty points from Slytherin as well."

Draco scowled. "Fine. Is that all, sir?"

"No." Snape nodded to Hermione. "You may go, Miss Granger, and in the future, kindly behave in a manner appropriate to your station."

A quiet 'yes, sir' and a mumbled 'good-night' to Draco was all Hermione said, as she climbed into her common room, leaving Draco to talk with his Head of House.

"Draco, what ever has gotten into you? You know better than to talk to me like that, and especially in front of others."

"I'm sorry, sir. I-"

Snape waited patiently for him to continue, but when the boy stubbornly remained silent, he gave in with a sigh. "I understand." Draco shot him an incredulous look, and he added, "Believe me, I do! I will try to be more mindful of my tone and actions around the girl, seeing as you are so overprotective. Now do go and get some sleep. I will require your assistance tomorrow in the testing of that potion Miss Parkinson swallowed."

With those final words, Snape turned to leave, just as a new voice came floating in from the corner. "You are much too lenient, Severus. But rest assured: my son _will _account for his actions this evening. All of them."

Draco whirled and found himself face to face with one angry woman: his mother.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Narcissa Malfoy had left the hospital wing, eagerly searching for her offspring. The conversation with Pansy had been most enlightening, and she had every intention of taking Draco to task for his thoughtless actions.

She was unable to find him anywhere, and gave up to search for Severus. The Head of Slytherin usually had a good idea where his charges were located. Much to her surprise, she was unable to find either.

Quite upset with her child, and the school in general, she decided to go by the Head Student dormitory one last time before going to the Headmaster. _Oh, if only Lucius could see me now!_ Her husband had hated the elderly school leader, and if he only knew that she'd considered going to him for help, why he would've boxed her ears, but good.

It was quite by accident that she passed a window, and glancing out, spotted her son walking towards the school, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a young girl.

The girl was quite nice looking. She had shoulder-length, curly hair and a face that was glowing with happiness. They appeared to be two young people in love.

Quietly continuing her way through the halls, she came to a sudden stop when she heard voices. _Ah, it appears that Severus has indeed managed to locate my son. Good for you, Severus, let that mudblood have it! Filthy girl, no doubt enticing Draco to stay with her, hoping he'll take the blame for their being late._

It was with much surprise that Narcissa heard the girl speak up, telling her Professor that she was to blame for their tardiness. Nothing could have prepared her, however, for the shock of hearing Draco talking to his godfather with such an air of arrogance, and disrespect. _Wretched boy! He knows better than that! No doubt hanging around the other children all day, he learns all sorts of bad habits. Maybe Lucius was right in his thinking that the ministry should be more selective as to which students they invite to this school._

She waited patiently in the sidelines, listening to Severus scold the boy for his insolence. She was hard pressed not to interfere. Not that the child didn't deserve it, mind you, but no parent enjoyed listening to another discipline their child.

To her astonishment, she heard Severus claim to be understanding of Draco's feelings, and he turned to leave. Recognizing her perfect opportunity, Narcissa stepped in. "You are much too lenient, Severus. But rest assured: my son_ will _account for his actions this evening. All of them."

When Draco turned his beautiful face, so much like his fathers, towards her, she wondered briefly at her ability to stay firm with him. As with most mothers, Narcissa often found herself over indulging her only offspring. Early in life, Draco had learned that the best way to deal with his mother was by being lovable, and pleading with her. Narcissa almost always gave in to his pleas.

Right now he was nothing but shocked!

"Mother…"

His voice trailed off, and it was glaringly apparent that he didn't know what to say. "How are you?"

_Ah, all those years of drilling perfect manners into his hard head has finally paid off! _A small smirk graced her lips as she answered. "Fine, darling. I would ask about you, but judging the behavior I've witnessed from you thus far, I'm not sure I want to know."

At least he had the grace to blush. Severus jumped into the conversation at this point. "Narcissa, it is lovely to see you, as always…" he gave a mocking bow over her hand. "As much as it pains me to do so, I must ask how ever did you manage to walk around the castle unescorted, and without everyone knowing?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you would like to know, wouldn't you, Severus-dear. After all, I have heard the rumors that your Headmaster Dumbledore knows everything. Apparently he does not."

"Certainly not everything, my dear lady. Oh, but you do flatter me!"

Albus Dumbledore stepped from the shadows not far away. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, how lovely to see you again. I'm afraid I was unavoidably detained when you arrived earlier, and I must apologize for that. Poppy informed me that you sat with our young Miss Parkinson for a time. How is she?"

"Fine…"Narcissa was stuttering slightly, as she was still very off balance from his startling her. "Pansy woke for a moment, and we talked, then she fell back asleep. I believe your healer said sleep would be the best thing for her at this time, so I let her be."

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore's eyes began their customary twinkling, before he spoke again. "I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself on your solitary tour of our castle." He smiled then. "I must confess, dear lady, that you do have the most unusual ability to find your own child, even when he is in places he shouldn't be…say… outside on the Quidditch pitch."

Draco gulped hard. _Damn, he knew, and if what that barmy old codger just said has any truth to it, then Mother knows as well. Damn!  
_To the Headmaster, Draco merely ducked his head, and muttered an apology, "I'm sorry for breaking the rules, sir. I was trying to teach Hermione how to fly."

"Yes, yes, quite commendable," Dumbledore smiled again. "However, next time, might I suggest you limit your teaching times to fit within the school rules?"

"Yes, sir."  
"Well, that being as it is, I will bid you all good-night. Severus, a word in my office, if you please. Mrs. Malfoy, you'll find some-one waiting for you when you leave this room, in order to provide you with a safe escort out. Pleasant evening all."

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus gave Draco one last squeeze on the shoulder and Narcissa another bow. "Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy, Draco."

As the two men walked away, Draco fought the urge to call them back. He knew this meeting with his mother was not going to be pleasant, and he longed to have the security of support.

"Draco, aren't you going to invite me in, darling?"

"Of course." Moving rather stiffly, Draco escorted her in. Hermione had obviously been waiting up for him, as she was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When she noticed him and his guest, she stood quickly.

"You must be Draco's mother, Mrs. Malfoy. It's lovely to meet you."

Narcissa looked at the offered hand as though it contained every disease known to man-kind, but after an awkward moment, she shook it lightly. "I'm sure. And you are…"

"Sorry, ma'am. My name's Hermione Granger, and as you can see, I'm Head Girl here at Hogwarts."

"Yes." That easily, she was dismissed.

Draco knew his mother would have heard of Hermione being a mudblood. He himself had been quite vocal in the past of his dislike for the girl and her heritage.

Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She could tell when she wasn't wanted, and right now, both Malfoys appeared to want her as far away as possible. "I think I'll turn in now. Good-night, Draco. Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad to have finally met you."

Draco watched his mother, while she watched Hermione hurry away. As soon as the door closed, Draco cast a silencing charm around them before he started yelling. "Was that necessary? You taught me to always be polite, and here you are-"

"-Draco! Are you yelling at me?"

It was truly amazing the way mothers could make her fully grown, adult son, feel like a five year old again. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

Draco was beyond disgusted with himself. _I do believe I've apologized more in the last few days, than ever before in my life!_

He focused his attention on his mother, since she was still speaking. "I wasn't being rude. The minimal amount of manners used was certainly good enough for your little _'friend' _there."

A growl started in his throat. "She's not my 'little friend'. She's an actual friend, and her name is Hermione."

"Ah, is that all? I thought surely, what with the way you were draped all over her, that she was much more."

A blush started on his cheeks. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh, come now, Draco. I was well aware of your father's tendencies to 'enjoy' other ladies, especially those of muggle birth, but even he had the good sense not to become emotionally involved with any of them."

He wanted to protest. _I'm not my father! I want to be as different from that crazy bastard as possible!_

Narcissa saw his anger, and knew she'd gone too far. _I forgot how sensitive he is about his father. _

Deciding the best course of action would be a change of subject; she straightened her back and pouted slightly. "I'm disappointed, Draco. I show up in your school, alone and unattended, and you don't even ask how I managed it."

He grinned. "Okay, I'll fall for it. How did you manage that, Mother?"

"Surely by now you've heard that Pansy it to be in Jace Parkinson's wedding this Friday."

"It's only Wednesday, and where is her mother?"

"I know that, but we need to spend tomorrow getting ready. You know Melli Parkinson is one of my oldest and dearest friends, so she didn't mind at all when I volunteered to come and get you and Pansy."

"_Me _and Pansy?"  
"Of course. You are expected to be there. I thought you knew that."

"I didn't even know I was invited."

"Oh, don't be silly. As close friends of the Parkinson family, why wouldn't we be invited. I accepted on your behalf quite some time ago."

Draco groaned out loud this time. He hated it when his mother accepted invitations for him!

"It's getting quite late, and we need to be leaving. Let's go to the hospital wing and get Pansy, and we'll be on our way."

"I can't leave now! Hermione won't know where I am!"

Narcissa frowned. "Really, Draco, such dramatics. If you feel that it's so important, leave the girl a note, explaining your whereabouts for the next few days. I'll wait."

Draco would've preferred that she leave, but he knew better than to press his luck on that. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he quickly scrawled a letter.

_Hermione,_

_Apparently the reason my mother showed up so unexpectedly was because I'm to attend a wedding this week-end. I tried to get out of it, but she insists. I'm sorry for the lack of notice, and to be leaving you with all the duties. Just wanted to let you know why I wouldn't be here. Hopefully I'll be back really soon._

_Draco_

He proofread it several times. It seemed so impersonal, but he couldn't do much better than that. Not with his mother reading it over his shoulder.

Narcissa noticed how much care and effort he put into the letter. She frowned again. _Some time this week-end we need to sit down and have a long talk. _

When Draco finished, he looked up, and noticed his mother's frown. _Some time this week-end we need to sit down and have a long talk._

"I'm ready."

They left the room, coming across Professor McGonagall in the hallway. "Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy. Are you finished here?"

"Just about. I need to stop by the hospital wing and make sure that Pansy is well enough to leave."

"Follow me."

Walking behind the two witches, Draco was filled with apprehension. He worried what would happen if Pansy blabbed about the bet or any of the others things he'd done. _This wedding can't be over with soon enough!_

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers, esp those who reviewed my last chapter. I think it was pretty much a unanimous vote that Narcissa be 'good'. I'll do my best. In case things were confusing, yes, I know that people can't just 'show up' at Hogwarts without being permitted, but I was going for the effect of, they knew she was coming, therefore she had permission, Dumbledore just didn't happen to be there to 'greet' her.

Constructive comments are always helpful…thanks


	17. Chapter 17

Narcissa hated scenes. Pansy was a darling girl, and came from a wonderful pureblooded family, but she was still rather young, and had always tended more towards the dramatic side of things. For this reason, Narcissa deemed that it would be best if Draco stayed in the hallway to await them.

Slipping into the hospital wing was easy enough. Madame Pomfrey hurried up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but Miss Parkinson is still asleep. I think it would be best if we continued to let her sleep."

"May I try? I hate to be a bother, but this week-end was so important to her, and I want to make sure she feels up to it."

"Of course."

Narcissa chuckled as the matron walked away. _Ah, so that's what the expression 'if looks could kill' means! I had always wondered._

Few people dare to disagree with some-one whose name is as powerful as 'Malfoy' was. As discreetly as she could manage, Narcissa muttered the counter spell, and watched as Pansy started to wake.

Knowing the hysterics would soon start, Narcissa bent close and whispered in her ear. "Remember your breeding, dearest. We don't want to make a scene. I have Draco already, and as soon as we get out of here, I promise you that we will all sit down and have a talk."

A small nod was all she got. _That's better than nothing. All I can do now is wait and hope that the girl stays true to her word even after she lays eyes on Draco!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Malfoy Manor was huge. It was by far one of the largest and grandest estates in the country. One could easily become lost in such a place. Even Draco, who had been born and raised in this house, was nervous to venture too far away. His ancestors had not been nice people, and they had guarded their property well.

Traps, hidden hexes, or curses could be found anywhere. And if your family was less than a pure-blood, well, you'd better watch out! When he'd first joined the Death Eaters, Lucius had been required to find and dismantle several of the traps close to the house, because the Dark Lord himself had been unable to get past them.

It still made Draco shiver when he thought of how close he'd come to pledging his life to that maniac.

As soon as he they cleared the front door, he bolted for the sanctuary of his own bedroom. _I'll be safe here._

That hope lasted no more than a half hour. One of the family house elves appeared in his room, bowing low and stuttering out her message. "Begging your pardon, sir, but the Missus is waiting for you in the downstairs library.

He nodded. _Might as well get this over with. I think I'd better walk. As much as I don't want to be there right now, if I tried to apparate, I'd probably end up splinching myself!_

………………………………………………………………………

The downstairs library was huge. It was one of the biggest rooms in the manor. As he walked in, Draco couldn't help picturing the expression on Hermione's face, should she ever see this room.

Narcissa was sitting in a chair, looking relaxed as can be. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and she appeared surprised to see him.

"You sent for me, Mother?"

"Yes, darling, I did. Please be seated."

He did as asked, and had to suffer through the niceties as she offered him tea and biscuits. "No, thank you. I'd rather just get this over with."

This time the expression was genuine. Hurt filled her eyes, and her features became more downcast. "You used to like talking with me."

_Wow! I didn't think she still had it in her to make me feel like this, but apparently I underestimated her power!_

The decent thing to do at this point and time would be to apologize. Draco wasn't in the mood to be decent. He'd already had to defend his relationship with Hermione, and he wasn't looking forward to doing so again.

"Look, Mother. The way I see it, there is nothing for us to talk about. I have spent a lot of enforced time in Hermione's company, and over time, I began to see that she was different than I remembered her being."

"So all of a sudden you find her attractive?"

He knew his face turned red, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "I've always thought she was attractive physically, now… Look, I don't know how to explain it, okay. I just don't want to talk about this right now. So if you will excuse me!" With that he stood and all but ran from the room.

Later feelings of guilt began to assail him, but he wasn't ready to acknowledge them just yet. His thoughts were still focused on his anger and frustrations. He'd deal with his mother later.

………………………………………………………………………………

After Draco ran from the room, Narcissa sat for a long time, pondering her next move. Her motherly instincts were kicking into overdrive. _It's like I don't know my own child anymore! _

She'd doted on Draco while he was growing up. Both she and Lucius had put aside their personal differences to ensure that their offspring had a good childhood, and a good solid background. From a young age, Draco had been told what kind of family he came from, and all the benefits of their lifestyle.

At first, Draco was a mama's boy. It may be funny to think of that now, but it'd been true, none the less. Everywhere she'd gone, he'd been at her side. His father was just getting back on his feet from losing the Dark Lord. It wasn't until he'd gotten a little bigger that Lucius began taking a more active interest in the boy's life. At first, she'd been thrilled by the interest he was showing their son.

If Lucius taught the boy a few hexes, or curses, well, so what. The boy would be able to defend himself now. But things had progressively gotten worse after that. Draco had been permitted to do magic all his life. After all, the ministry could only trace the location of magic use, not the exact person.

The things he was learning became of some concern. No matter how much she tried to interfere and counterbalance things, Lucius always got his way. Draco became his shadow.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until the end of Draco's second year at Hogwarts before Narcissa caught on.  
Lucius wanted his son to do what the Dark Lord had failed at. He wanted him to destroy Harry Potter.

She'd tried to put a stop to it all, but by then it was too late. Far too late. Story after story of the many wrongs doings from Potter had taken its toll on Draco's young mind. He'd believed Harry Potter was the source of all evil in the world.

His father became harsher as did the punishments. When Voldemort finally managed his return, her worst fears were realized. Her son had taken after his father in more than looks: Draco wanted to be a Death Eater.

If it wasn't for Severus, and probably some divine intervention, she would have lost her only child to the same Dark Maniac that his father had fallen prey to. Thankfully, Draco had come to his senses, and in the end, he'd done what was right. Even going so far as to kill his own father in order to protect her.

That was a burden that no mother would wish on their child. To place a child in the position of having to choose between their parents was bad enough, but to have to chose protect one of them, at the cost of the others life…It was a day she would never forget.

The closeness they'd shared in his early life was nothing compared to what they had after that. Draco had changed in many ways, but she'd been aware of, and usually a part of all of them.

_Maybe that's the reason this 'Hermione' thing is bothering me. The last time my son tried to keep a secret from me, I learned that he'd auditioned to be a Death Eater. _

Not sure what to do, but knowing she couldn't sit there and do nothing, Narcissa headed for the spare bedroom that Pansy was currently inhabiting.

She knew the girl was still itching for a piece of Draco's hide, but maybe she could convince her to go a slightly different route. If nothing else, the girl would be a good source of information about the mudblood.

She hadn't been actively involved in the war of "Dark" and "Light", but a few of her husbands habits still rubbed off on her. The number one rule being: know your enemy! Narcissa planned on doing just that!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

When Hermione woke Thursday morning, she was disappointed to find Draco's note. She'd been dying to know why his mother was there, and the note had been so impersonal that it had hurt her feelings slightly.

After the amazing time she'd had with him learning to fly, she'd been hoping to end the evening with another kiss. The last one had been nice, and she wanted another one. Waiting for him was torture, but she was too embarrassed to take the initiative. At least she had been. _The heck with waiting for the guy to make the first move! Next time I see Draco, I'm going to give him a big kiss! If he misses that hint, then he's hopeless!_

That made her feel better and she headed down to breakfast, hoping Harry would be up so they could talk. _I never did find him last night…I guess I got a little…distracted!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: okay, this chapter was a little shorter than usual, and it had a lot of Narcissa talking in it, but I wanted to give a little history, hopefully it will help explain future events.

Thanks for all your lovely comments!


	18. Chapter 18

Pansy wasn't sure which made her the maddest: Draco's treatment of her before, or his mother's refusal to let her hex him now. When she'd first awaken in the hospital and seen her Mama Cissy, she'd been ecstatic. Mama Cissy was one of her favorite people. She'd always been Pansy's confidante, so the girl felt no qualms in pouring her heart out to what she'd always considered her second mother.

Narcissa had been sympathetic, of course, and she'd seemed genuinely concerned by Draco's behavior. The problem came in the doing something about it. She'd asked Pansy to wait, saying she wanted to speak with her son, promising to quickly have this mess all sorted out. That was before they'd come here, and she'd been dumped, yes dumped and left in this bedroom.

Expecting to walk in and find a contrite Draco, it was quite a rude shock to be told that she was expected to stay in her guest room until the Mistress Malfoy sent for her. Pansy sulked. She sulked so much that when the summons finally came a few hours later she refused to go down.

All night she tossed and turned, bemoaning the fates that would place her in the care of people who didn't keep their words. Twice more summons from the Mistress had come, and twice more Pansy had ignored them.

While in the middle of a lovely daydream, where she was following Draco, him on foot, her on broom, and casting as many hexes at him as she could think of, there was a knock at her door.

_What! It's not a house-elf, as they usually just show up. Who could it be? _The half-hearted hope that it was Draco, on his knees and apologizing, had her opening the door.

It was Narcissa.

"Mother Cissy! Since when do you come and knock on my door?"

"Maybe since the time you started ignoring my summons."

"Sorry. I'm not really in the mood to talk. I was just doing my hair up, in preparation for going out. We are still going today, right?"

"Of course, of course. Everything is scheduled; all we have to do is show up. Relax, darling. There is plenty of time for us to talk first."

Reluctantly Pansy sat.

"I know that I promised you results, and please believe me when I say that I intended to follow that promise through. I did manage to talk with Draco. I'm sorry to say that he is not cooperating very well."

Pansy snorted.

Narcissa shook her head in worry. "I'm worried about him: he's been behaving very strangely lately."

Pansy may be a little slow at times, but she saw that golden opportunity and she took it. "It's that mudblood, Mama Cissy! That girl is horrible! Her family has no money, and she's got a horrible reputation for flitting from man to man. In our fourth year, even a local newspaper woman noted that Hermione was only friends with rich and popular people."

_This was too easy! _"Wait, you said she has a reputation for being a, well to put it crudely, a gold-digger?"

"Yes. At school, Potter, Weasley, and Granger were the best of friends. Many called them the 'Golden Trio'. Anyway, at first they were all just good friends, but in our fourth year, Hermione started flirting with Harry a lot! She wouldn't have anything to do with Weasley, even though it was no secret he crushed on her, and when Harry didn't come through, she turned her attentions to Victor Krum! No one could believe that he fell for it, but when we saw her at the dance we all knew why."

"I hesitate to ask, but what happened at the dance?"

"Why she was dressed to kill, and she was all over him. Rumor was that she'd had Krum buy her a new dress by promising to make it worth his while. When he left, she acted all queen over peasants for the longest. It wasn't until Krum was found guilty of Death Eater activity that she turned her attentions back to Potter."

"Why would she turn to Draco now?"

"I know that Potter and the Weasley girl got engaged earlier this year. Evidently they'd been dating for awhile, but had kept it quiet. According to what I've heard, they plan on getting married as soon as she gets out of school."

"I see. So, what you are saying is that when Harry Potter became unattainable, Hermione set her sights on some-one new."

"Yes ma'am. Everyone at school is talking about the way she flirts with Draco, and how she's done a complete turn around in her attitudes towards Slytherins. She's also become real chummy with Blaise. No doubt trying to get Draco's attention."

"Indeed."

Narcissa knew her son well. Draco and Blaise were close friends, but they were also very competitive by nature. If this mudblood, 'Hermione', was half as smart as people claimed, then she'd easily figure that out. She was undeniably beautiful, and that fact was sure to capture the attention of both boys. _No doubt Hermione flirts with the both of them, and has been trying to make Draco jealous. That would certainly explain his determination to have her._

The best she could figure, Hermione was looking for a handsome, rich, young man to be with. Whether she planned on trapping him into marriage, or she had other plans in mind, Narcissa didn't know. Nor did she care. _I refuse to allow my son's gonads to trap him in a relationship with some-one like that!_

She continued to talk with Pansy a while longer. The young woman apparently had a long list of grievances stored up. While she ranted and raved about the horrible person Hermione was, Narcissa's mind was busy with thoughts of how to correct the situation.

_Maybe all he needs is to get away from her for a while. I must convince him to give Pansy a chance. If they were to become engaged, then he would have some-one acceptable to be with. Once he realizes how wonderful Pansy is, then he will get over this lustful infatuation with that girl. At least I hope!_

Past experiences led her to believe that Draco was focused on the girl, merely because he had nothing else. He was physically attracted to her, and because he couldn't have her, it was starting an obsession. _The best way to fight fire is with fire!_

She turned to what she hoped would be her future daughter-in-law. "Pansy, darling. I know what is wrong with him, and I think I know how to fix it."

The younger witch was all ears.

Narcissa explained briefly what her plan was. When she finished Pansy smiled, and immediately agreed to do her part.

"Wonderful! Just you wait my dear! By the time we're finished, Draco will never look at that girl again!"

…………………………………………………………………………

Blaise woke Friday morning with an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had the strangest sensation that something bad was going to happen. He pondered the feeling for a moment, before giving up with a shrug and heading towards the showers. _No sense dwelling on something like that when there's nothing I can do about it. _

Once he was showered and dressed, he headed for the door. _Maybe I'll go by and see if Hermione wants to walk to breakfast with me._

Thinking of the Head Girl brought back that feeling. This time it was a little more urgent. He hurried his steps all the while running his mind through their encounter from the night before.

_Flashback_

_Blaise was sitting beside the lake, enjoying the sunshine and studying when a shadow fell across his book. Looking up, he was slightly surprised to see Hermione grinning at him._

"_Hi."_

_She smiled. "How are you, Blaise?"_

"_Can't complain. And you?"_

"_I'm fine. I just saw you sitting here and thought I'd drop by to say hello."_

"_Is that all?"_

_She flushed. "Well, actually, no. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?"_

"_Sure." Patting the ground beside him, Blaise waited for her to sit. "What can I help you with?"_

_Hermione briefly explained how she'd stayed out past curfew with Draco. "He was teaching me to fly and time just got away from us." Then, she went on and told how Snape was waiting for them, and her shock when Draco's mum walked into the room. "I don't think she liked me very much."_

_Blaise knew exactly what she meant as he was well acquainted with Mrs. Malfoy. She wasn't a bad person, and she certainly didn't mean to come across as mean or hateful, she just thought people who came from respectable families were above people who didn't. It was the way she'd been raised. He understood all of this, he just didn't know if he could explain it to Hermione._

_Thankfully, she didn't seem to want a response as she was talking again. "I don't understand him, I swear I don't. He blows so hot, then so cold."_

"_Who?"_

"_Draco or course!"_

"_Oh," Blaise hid his smile. "Hermione, I'm sure it was very uncomfortable for him with his mother being in the room."_

"_Well, I waited up late, hoping they would leave and I could talk with him, but finally fell asleep, and when I woke up, I found this!"_

_She'd held out a small piece of parchment. Blaise quickly read it. It was rather abrupt and impersonal, and he could see how that would upset the girl._

"_What upsets me the most," Hermione muttered, "Is how he didn't tell me about this himself. I thought maybe he was just trying to get away from me for a few days."_

_This time he couldn't help himself. Blaise burst into laughter. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I think that getting away from you is the last thing Draco wanted!"_

_She didn't look at all convinced, so he went one further. "Trust me. I know Draco. And I know Mrs. Malfoy. She has a horrible habit of making plans for her son and not telling him about them until the last minute. He hates it when she does that!"_

_That seemed to make her feel better if her smile was any indication. They talked for several more minutes before she stood up. "I have to go now. Thanks Blaise."_

_As he watched her leave, Blaise decided to check in on her the next morning. With Draco gone, she was bound to be feeling lonely…_

_End Flashback_

Thinking about that kept him distracted, so he was only halfway paying attention as he reached out to knock on the door.

Right before he touched it the door swung open, startling both him and Potter who was on the other side. They both jumped back.

"Ouch! Harry, you stepped on me!"

"Sorry, 'Mione, but you have company." Harry stepped to the side slightly so she could see.

"Blaise!" Hermione squeezed past Harry and gave him a one armed hug. "What on earth are you doing here this morning?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze and smile. "I just came by to make sure you're okay."

"You're so sweet." She closed her door and turned to face them both. "You two must think a lot alike, because that's what Harry is doing, too. In fact, we were just on our way to breakfast. Would you like to walk with us?"

Blaise chanced a look at Potter. _If his expression is any indication, I don't think he's at all impressed with being similar to me! _

Hermione also noticed his unhappy expression, and she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Harry behave! Remember what we talked about with this?"

Those words made no sense to Blaise, but apparently they did to Potter, because his whole attitude changed. His expression still wasn't friendly, but he no longer appeared to be contemplating murder.

Grabbing each male by the hand, Hermione led the way. Things were more than a little one-sided with her making most of the conversation, her male counterparts merely taking turns in grunting their response.

Thankfully it was a short walk to the Great Hall. Once there the group split up: Blaise heading towards the Slytherin side, while the other two headed for the Gryffindor's table.

Halfway through breakfast, right as Ginny was in the middle of a story, the peace was interrupted by the loud screeching of several owls. All noise ceased as the entire room looked to the ceiling. The mail had already been delivered for the day, so they were all curious to know what was happening.

Several large owls flew in, stopping in front of all the students at the Slytherin table, and every teacher, save Professor Snape. Things became more confusing when the owls refused to allow anyone to retrieve the notices. They side stepped all hands, and refused all payments or treats.

A minute later, another loud screech echoed throughout the hall. The largest owl Hermione had ever seen flew in, and headed straight for the Head of Slytherin.

He extended his leg, allowing Snape to retrieve the paper. It seemed that was the cue the others were waiting for, as they all followed suit. It was oddly quiet as everyone watched those with letters read their notes; shake their heads in disbelief before reading them again.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "All students who received this letter, if you will follow me to my office: we have much to discuss."

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Blaise trying to get her attention. When she looked at him, he motioned with his head for her to meet him in the exit doorway.

She hurried to obey. Neither Harry, nor Ginny knew what was going on, but they'd both seen Blaise motioning Hermione, and they quickly followed her.

The three of them stepped into the hallway, and leaned as far back into the wall as they could. Just in time too. A loud trampling of feet indicated that the entire house of Slytherin was marching out with Professors Snape and Dumbledore on their heels.

Blaise brought up the rear, trailing just a little behind. As he passed the Gryffindors hiding against the wall he oh so casually handed Hermione his piece of paper.

As soon as the others were out of sight, she flipped back the cover and started reading. Seconds later she startled her friends by bursting into tears and running from the room.

Harry stared after her in bemusement. "What was that all about?"  
"I don't know." Ginny stepped forward, snagging the note Hermione had thoughtlessly dropped. She read it slowly, shock evident on her face.

"What does it say?" Harry asked. He was dying of curiosity. For the life of him, he couldn't think of news that would cause everyone to react in this manner.

"It's an invitation." Ginny said slowly. "Apparently, this week-end all the students in Slytherin house are invited to Malfoy Manor for a surprise party."

"What are they celebrating?"

Ginny shrugged. "Apparently it's for the recent engagement of Miss Pansy Parkinson to Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I just want to thank you all once again for all your lovely comments and reviews. You are such an inspiration to me, and I hope you continue reading my story as I struggle to bring it all together.


	19. Chapter 19

"_All Slytherins are invited to Malfoy Manor this week-end for a surprise party to celebrate the engaging of Miss Pansy Parkinson to Mr. Draco Malfoy."_

Ginny couldn't believe it.

Sure, the notice was startling, and she well understood the Headmaster's concern. Having that many students leave the school on such short notice would be a nightmare in safety concerns. Not to mention the fact that they had to contact all parents to get permission.

But what Ginny couldn't believe was how blind she'd been. She'd suspected for quite awhile that her friend had a secret crush. In fact, from the time Hermione had asked for a hair cut, she'd been certain, but never in her wildest dreams would she ever have suspected it was Malfoy!

_Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions…perhaps there's some other reason she reacted this way…no, there IS no other explanation!_

Harry was having a harder time accepting the truth. He'd known that Hermione had befriended the blonde Slytherin, but he had no idea she'd had a crush on him. _Surely she would have told me if she'd liked him as more than a friend!_

Ginny waited for him to come to grips with his own thought before she spoke up. "Have you come up with a logical reason for Hermione reacting this way yet?"

"Besides the obvious?"

"Yes, besides the obvious."

"They have started a close friendship recently, and her feelings are hurt that he didn't confide in her."

Ginny looked amused. "Oh, I say, that's a good one! You might even manage to fool yourself with thoughts like that!"

Harry shot her an annoyed glare. "You hush! I don't believe it. I won't! Until I hear it from Hermione's lips I refuse to believe that it's possible! And even then, I'm going to check for the Imperious Curse."

Ginny lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be so thick! Is she your friend or isn't she?"

"Of course she is! That's why I'm defending her honor. I won't do like so many others and jump to conclusions, then react based on incorrect facts."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're getting so much better at arguing with me."

He smiled. "Should we go check on her?"  
"Of course." As they walked in the direction she'd last headed, Ginny said. "You know, if I am right, and she likes him, then you need to be prepared to deal with that."

"I am prepared. I'll support her, be there for her, and if the bastard hurts her, I'll kill him."

"Good."

"I'm still going to check for the Imperious Curse."

The hand that had been reaching for his own suddenly balled into a small fist and slammed into his upper arm. Harry flinched, but he didn't take offense. Ginny might have slugged him, but she was still smiling, so he knew she didn't object too much.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione ran as fast as she could. Her one and only thought was to get away. Instinctively heading for her favorite spot, the Astronomy Tower, she rounded the corner and headed for the stairs.

Soon as she rounded the corner, a strong pair of arms reached out, snagged her securely, and forced her to halt. For a moment she struggled against the warm body holding her, but he began speaking and she calmed, realizing who it was.

Blaise had been waiting for her. Somehow he'd known exactly what her reaction would be, so he'd told Professor Snape that he needed to use the loo, asking if they would hold the meeting just a few moments.

He could hear her running, and reached out to catch her. It surprised him how strong she was as she fought against him, and he began murmuring to her softly, hoping that would help her calm.

Finally she went still and relaxed against him. "Blaise." Her voice was thick with tears.

"It's me, Hermione."

"Did you know? Have you two been laughing at me, playing me along?"

"No!" He pulled back from her, and let her see how upset the question made him. "How could you even ask something like that?"

"Sorry." She sniffled, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "It was a shock. I wasn't expecting that."  
"I understand."

He looked up just in time to see Potter and the Weasley girl round the corner. Harry felt the first irrational surge of anger at seeing his friend with the Slytherin boy, but he remembered Hermione's words about them being her friends, and his promise to take things as they came.

"Blaise. Is she okay?"

Surprised that Potter was asking and not yelling, Blaise almost didn't answer. His first reaction was to be hostile, but he could clearly see that Potter was at least trying to be friendly. _He also helped me and Draco get that Weasley prat. I guess I can give him a chance. _

Hurriedly dragging his thoughts together, Blaise stuttered out his answer. "I…I'm not sure. I caught her, wanted to stop her from running away before we could find out the facts."

He glanced over his shoulder and whispered. "I'm supposed to be at the meeting in Dumbledore's office right now. They're waiting for me."

Ginny reached out and put her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks. You go on to your meeting, we'll stay with her."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in Hermione's rooms as soon as it's over."

Without waiting for them to agree, he turned on his heels and rushed off.

…………………………………………………………………………………

As he neared the entrance to the Headmaster's office, it occurred to Blaise that he had no clue of the password. _That stupid gargoyle won't move until I guess the right word. It could be anything!_

To his surprise, and relief, Professor Snape was waiting for him. "Mr. Zabini."

Muttering some insane word, Snape pulled Blaise onto the stairs and they started moving upward.

"So, how did Miss Granger take the news?"

"Sir?"  
Professor Snape's lips twisted into a small smirk. "Despite the beliefs of many, I'm not stupid, nor am I unobservant. I saw you motion to Miss Granger, I am aware that you left her your invitation, and while I'm not sure as to why, it appears that you lied to me in order to check on her. I was merely inquiring as to how she was."

Blaise was having a hard time keeping himself from gaping in surprise. _How does he do that? He's worse than the Headmaster!_

Luckily they arrived at the top, and he was spared from answering. Or perhaps unluckily. Dumbledore was standing there, waiting for them.

"Ah, Severus, Mr. Zabini, there you are."

"My apologies, sir." Snape intoned. He inclined his head towards his students. "Some of us felt the need to take a bathroom break."

"Of course. Of course." Twinkling blue eyes turned to Blaise. "I take it Miss Granger has been calmed."

Unable to understand how they always managed to do that, but nevertheless unable to deny the charge, Blaise nodded. "Yes, sir. I told her I would meet with her once we finished here and let her know what's going on."

A gentle smile lightened the elder's face. "Thank you, Mr. Zabini. I trust you to keep your account factual."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Come now. Let's get started lest your house mates begin to feel abandoned."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was not known for her patience. Much like her mum, she preferred immediate results, and when she didn't get them, hexes started to fly. In this instance, however, she knew she had no choice.

Nagging Hermione never did much good, as the older girl had proven time and again to have a stubborn streak that no one could match. A different approach would be the best bet at this time.

They sat on the large couch, and Harry called for Dobby. The over zealous house elf appeared less than a second later.

"You called for Dobby, sir?"

"Yes." Harry kept his voice calm. He'd learned long ago that any excessive emotions on his part, merely spurred Dobby on. "I would like you to sneak us a few glasses of pumpkin juice up here, please."

"I can do's better than that, sir; Dobby can bring the Great Harry Potter and his friends anything they want. Was you missing breakfast, sir? Is you wanting food to eat?"  
"No. No food will be necessary, thank you. Just three glasses of juice, if you please."

"Four."

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion before he remembered Blaise. "Ah, right. Four."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back, sir. Dobby can get the juice fast, sir."

With the usual crack, Dobby disappeared.

Once he was sure that Dobby was gone, Harry rolled his eyes. "Having some one that's devoted to you and willing to do anything you ask is great at times. I just wish he wasn't so excitable."

Hermione giggled. She rather enjoyed watching their interaction. Harry was always so uncomfortable around people that admire him. For the longest time he'd refused to use Dobby's help in anything. It wasn't until Hermione had discovered the house elf thought this was due to his own personal inadequacies, that Harry had given in and started asking favors. He despised it when house elves would punish themselves.

True to his word the bald headed creature was soon back and he had four glasses of the sweet liquid.

They sat around sipping juice and making idle chat for a few moments. Finally Ginny burst out. "Hermione, I can't stand it any longer! Please tell me what's been going on. Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, because I saw you earlier, and you don't get _that _upset over _nothing_!"

With a loud sigh, Hermione caved. "Fine." In the briefest way possible, she told them how her feelings for Draco had changed over the last summer. "When I saw how different he was, I don't know how, but I started liking him."

Very cautiously, mostly because Harry was still in the room, she told them that recent circumstances and evidence had led her believe Draco cared for her in return. "The last time I saw him, he was being very patient and understanding with me, and I just thought that, maybe, he had feelings for me. After anticipating his return so I could talk with him about our relationship, well, this morning took me by surprise and I'm afraid that I didn't handle it too well."

Ginny was full of sympathy for the other girl. She knew what it was like to be interested in a guy thinking he wanted someone else. Finally she asked. "So, what are you going to do?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "I don't know. None of this makes any sense. I'm just so confused!"

"You aren't the only one, sweetheart."

Blaise's voice came from the open doorway. Apparently he hadn't bothered with knocking. He strode towards them, his face set in grim lines. "I know Draco, and this isn't like him at all."

Harry looked at him and asked the question the other two were thinking. "What did you find out at that meeting?"

Blaise hesitated and glanced at Hermione. She could read his expression clearly and knew what he was asking. 'Are they trustworthy?'

With a strong nod she answered him. Another loud sigh filled the silence as he deliberated, but finally he stated talking.  
"What I tell you goes no further than this room." He glanced around. "Apparently, Draco hasn't proposed yet. I'm thinking that he doesn't even know he's supposed to."

With a small cry, Hermione collapsed on the couch beside Harry. Relief flooded through her. _He didn't propose! I still have a chance!_

Ginny was confused. "I don't understand. What makes her think that Draco will just up and propose on this particular night?"

"Draco is used to his mother springing public surprises on him." Blaise explains. "She probably assumes that he will go along with things, so as not to cause a scandal. Plus, they have been all but engaged since birth. The Malfoy and Parkinson family are very close after all."

Ginny shook her head. "It still doesn't seem well thought out to me. But that's beside the point. Why don't you just owl him, and warn Draco of what she's done. That way, we'll know how he feels about it."

"His mother made it clear to us that no-one in Slytherin is to contact him in any way. She said it is to be a complete surprise."

Ginny's smile was sickeningly sweet. "You know, his mother said that no one in Slytherin was to owl him. She never said anything about someone from Gryffindor. I think maybe it's time we wrote a letter to our good friend Draco, telling him just how much we miss him."

Blaise grinned. "Now you're thinking."

Hermione stood abruptly. "I can do it. I'll use a school owl."

"She's going to be on the look out for any owls from this school." Blaise explained. "She was serious in her demand that no one say anything to Draco about this."

"You can use Hedwig."

That statement was so unexpected that no one responded for a full moment.

"Think about it." Harry continued. "I sincerely doubt they would recognize her, so she would be able to deliver it. Plus, she's very reliable. All we have to do is tell her that it's secret, and she is to deliver it to him only, and only if he's alone!"

"It's worth a shot." Blaise glanced at the clock. "We'd better hurry if we're going to do it, though. The party is tomorrow night!"

Hermione snatched up a pen and quill and scribbled a few quick words. Then she ran to her room and came back a moment later holding something small.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Together they all headed out the door and for the owlery.

After giving Hedwig her instructions, Harry sent her on her way. Hermione watched her leave with mixed feelings of dread and excitement. That owl was her only hope to talk with Draco and maybe put a stop to all this!

…………………………………………………………………………………


	20. Chapter 20

If he had thought about it sooner Draco would have realized that his mother had been accepting of his refusal to talk with her. Too accepting. Unfortunately, he didn't think about it: at least not until it was almost too late.

After his outburst, the remainder of the day had gone suspiciously smooth. As was customary, they split into two groups: men and women. The day before shopping was completed, and before he knew it, the rehearsal had begun. Thankfully, he wasn't in the actual wedding, so his participation was not expected for that particular event.

The next day proved to follow tradition in that it was hectic and stressful, but overall enjoyable. Despite the intense headache he was suffering from, Draco managed to be polite and do his duty. He smiled and chatted with the appropriate people, stared mindlessly at the happy couple, and danced with most every witch in attendance.

The reception was in full swing when the bride and groom finally made their departure. Draco was glad to see them leave. _Finally! Mother would've killed me if I'd left before them! _If there was one thing his mother couldn't tolerate it was rudeness.

Pleading tiredness had permitted his early departure from the festivities and he took full advantage of it. While all his friends and family stood around socializing, Draco snuck off to his room. He'd truly planned to go to bed. That plan changed when he found a white owl hiding in the corner beside his bed.

He was surprised. _I've never had an owl in my room before! I wonder why he didn't just go to the party and find me. _

This owl was particularly pretty. Something about it looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The owl was glancing around rather cautiously. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this owl is checking to make sure I'm alone!  
_Spreading its white wings, and puffing up importantly, the owl extended its leg, which had an odd shaped package attached.

He quickly opened it. Inside, there was a small, crumpled piece of parchment. He recognized the paper immediately. It was a piece of his family's personal stationary: theirs was special made in order to be easily recognized. Unfortunately, it was blank. Baffled as to why that would be, he turned it round in his hand a few times before shrugging and tossing it onto the bed. _Maybe the letter will tell me what is important about a blank piece of parchment._

A soft hoot reminded him that he had yet to pay the owl for her service, and he quickly found her a treat. With another hoot of thanks, it flew away. Draco watched her leave. _I __**know **__that owl from somewhere! But where?_

He quickly opened the small letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_Something has come up that I think you should be aware of._

_If you take the paper I sent, and use 'aparecium', it will tell you all that you need to know. I trust you will know what to do with this information._

_Hermione_

_PS—make sure you're alone_

Shaking his head, Draco had to re read it, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. _It must be important if she can't wait two more days for me to return to school. I wonder why the need for secrecy?_

Knowing there was only one way to find out, he picked up the crumpled paper and grabbed his wand. "Aparecium!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione found herself unable to sit still. Hedwig had been gone a long time. When she finally returned, everyone anxiously looked to see if Draco had responded, but no such luck.

Hermione didn't even know how much she'd been hoping for a denial until she realized that one wasn't coming. Disappointment washed over her in seemingly never ending waves. _I can't believe he didn't respond! _The fragile blossom of hope that had started earlier now withered and died.

Hedwig, seeming to sense her upset, gave an affectionate nudge with her beak. Softly stroking the feathers, Hermione praised Harry's bird for a job well done. Hooting her satisfaction with the gratitude, Hedwig flew onto a perch and settled down for a nap.

Harry placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "We've done all we can, Hermione. Nothing to do now, but wait and see."

Harry hated seeing his friend like this. He shared a quick look with Ginny. The younger Gryffindor girl was usually peppy and full of laughter, but today she was oddly quiet. She and Hermione had always shared a close bond, and whenever one of them was upset, the other one was too.

Hermione stopped abruptly. "Darn it! I'm scheduled to do patrol tonight. I completely forgot!"

Blaise grimaced. "Actually, I forgot, too. I'm scheduled for tomorrow night, but I won't be here. Could you possibly swap with me, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow before I leave. Get some sleep." Offering a quick wave at the other two, he turned and strolled away.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Blaise strolled through the hallways as quickly as he could. Part of him was hoping that he'd run across a bunch of wayward students. His frustration level was high and he would thoroughly enjoy deducting points or assigning detention right now.

He did run into some-one. Just not the person he expected to.

"Professor Snape!"

"Mr. Zabini. I trust you have a good reason for being out past curfew?"  
For once he did, and judging by the grouchy expression on his Professor's face, he was ever so glad of it. "Yes, sir. I was scheduled for tomorrow night, but seeing as how I won't be here, Hermione offered to swap nights with me. We only made the agreement moments ago, so that's why it wasn't posted on the schedule."

Snape studied him for a moment then nodded. "Very good. Are you almost done?"

"Yes, sir. I only have the dungeons left."

"I've done those. Walk with me."

Snape slowed his pace, making a visible effort to stay by his student's side. "So, what did Miss Granger made of the situation?"  
Blaise looked around quickly to ensure that they were still alone.

His Professor looked amused. "I've cast the privacy shield. There is no need for you to be so cautious with your words."

"I explained to them that-"

"-them?"

"Yes, Potter and the Weasley girl were there as well."

"Of course."

"They were baffled by the concept of Draco proposing to the girl, merely because his mother expected him to."

Snape smiled. "Yes. That is hard concept to explain to people who grew up in homes where their parents supported independence and respected their children's opinions. Did they at least accept it, even it they didn't understand it?"

"Eventually. Hermione came up with the solution of warning Draco. I told her I wasn't able to send anything, so she volunteered."

"School owls would never get through."

"Potter volunteered his own personal owl."

Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Potter did? Well, that was certainly unexpected."

"He's trying." Blaise didn't have to explain what that meant: his Professor already knew.

"About time he learned to let the past go, and move on. So, did the owl get through?"

"She seemed to. We gave her instructions to only deliver the message to Draco if he was alone. That was one smart bird, as she seemed to understand everything we told her."

"Indeed."

"She returned several hours later, and the letter was gone, but there was no response. I think Hermione was disappointed."

"At least he's been informed of the situation. Unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do. It all depends on Draco now."

………………………………………………………………………..

Upon entering his quarters, Severus Snape collapsed into his favorite chair with a huge sigh. _What a day! _He's sent a message to the Headmaster requesting an audience, so it didn't surprise him to hear the floo of his fireplace.

"Severus."

"I'm here, sir."

Albus Dumbledore walked over to where the tired Potions Master sat. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes." Severus flicked his wand and seconds late a small vial of liquid, as well as several parchments flew into his hand. "I've finished my testing on that potion Miss Parkinson took. The results were quite surprising!"

Quickly scanning the documents, Dumbledore's eyes grew bigger and bigger. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I tested it on myself. It really works."

"You remembered?"

"Every detail."

"How clearly?"

"It was really fuzzy at first, mostly because it makes the body so sleepy, but once they come through, it is very clear."

Dumbledore's eyes were filling with excitement. "Dear boy, do you know what we have here?"  
"Of course I know what we have. The question now is: what do we do with it?"

……………………………………………………………………

Draco read the parchment in front of him with growing disbelief. _No! It's not possible! She wouldn't!  
_But she would: and he knew it. There was no limit on what his mother would do to get her way.

He didn't know what to do. Briefly he wondered how Hermione had gotten her hands on the invitation, and why she'd sent the missive instead of some-one from his house, then he remembered the words at the bottom. Ever the clever witch, his mother had put an agreement statement on there, preventing them from telling him anything.

_It is a clever plan! If Hermione hadn't miraculously gotten her hands on one and sent it to me, then it just might have worked. _

He didn't know what to do. Too many questions were left unanswered and Draco hated unanswered questions. So, he did the only thing he knew to do. _It said they were not to contact me: it never said anything about me contacting them!  
_Scooping up a large handful of floo powder he stepped into the fireplace and shouted firmly. "Professor Snape's Quarters: Hogwarts School!"

Bright green flames flared to life, and in an instant, Draco was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………..

No sooner had the Headmaster left his quarters, than the fireplace flared to life once again. To his surprise, Snape saw the dirty form of his godson stumble into the room.

"Draco! What a surprise."

"I'm sorry to burst in on you, but it's an emergency. Can we talk?"  
"Of course." Snape indicated to the chair Dumbledore had just vacated. "Have a seat. There is much we need to discuss."

Exerting his self control, Snape let Draco go first. He listened patiently while the younger wizard vented and raved about his mother's audacity, and his frustration with the whole situation.

Snape finally held up a hand to make the boy quiet down. "Obviously there is much I need to explain." Quickly as he could, Snape ran through an explanation of receiving the invitations, Blaise showing his to Hermione, the meetings, and lastly Blaise's explanation of how Harry loaned Hermione his owl, in order for them to warn Draco.

Draco sat back in stunned silence. He was overwhelmed by all that had happened.

Snape spoke up once again. "You may have a bigger problem, I'm afraid."

"Sir?"

"I have concluded my testing of the potion Miss Parkinson consumed. Apparently your house mates managed to create something Potions Masters have been after for years: a counter potion for the 'obliviate' spell!"

Draco almost fell out of his chair. "Shit! You mean she remembers?"

"I'm afraid so." Snape had already been caught up on Draco's slip of the tongue, thus his need to obliviate Pansy.

"She must have told my mother. That's why she's doing this."

"That thought occurred to me." Snape shrugged. "You mother has long had her heart set on you marrying Miss Parkinson. She especially wouldn't be pleased with you changing that plan to be with a muggle born."

"I know. She met Hermione, and I'm afraid she was rather rude."

"Don't be too harsh on her Draco. She was raised much as you were, with the mentality that only pure-bloods are worth anything. She just didn't have the good fortune to see people like Hermione that could show her the truth."

"If she'd give Hermione a chance, then she'd see the truth. I love Hermione and I hope that one day we'll get married."

"That's a big commitment."

"It's a strong feeling. Besides, I'm not talking about right now. I know for a fact that Hermione wants to go to collage and start her career. I thought it might be a good idea to at least wait for her to finish schooling before asking her."

Snape smiled. "You've grown up so much lately. I don't believe I've ever seen you willing to wait for something you wanted before."

"I'm trying. That's not to say something won't change, and if she'd have me, then I'd certainly marry her right now, but if she wants to wait, then I have no choice."

"What are you going to do about Miss Parkinson?"  
Draco's expression grew troubled again. "I just don't know. Pansy and I are friends, always have been, but I don't love her. At least, not like that."

"You won't have an easy time getting around your mother. She's good at manipulating people and situations to suit her. She almost always gets her way."

Draco's face became a mask of determination. "Not this time she won't. This time I'm doing what I think is right, and I don't care who's watching!"

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: As usual, got the spell name from and it means 'to make visible'... I know this chapter has a lot of little side things happening, but I plan to bring it all together. Thanks for all the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was tired, and grouchy. She was also depressed. The previous night had been another long one. Ginny, ever a loyal friend, had stayed with her throughout it all. Harry wanted to stay, but he was afraid that Ron would rat him out if he didn't come to bed.

He was back as soon as the sun started to rise. Hermione opened the door to him and offered a weak smile. "I didn't know you could get up this early!" She teased.

Harry yawned. "It's easy. You just don't go to sleep. Then you're already awake." He grinned to let her know that he was teasing as well.

Ginny gave her boyfriend a hug, then promptly sat in his lap, leaned against him and went back to sleep.

Hermione laughed. "I'm going to take a shower, so you can get a little more sleep if you'd like."

By the time she got out, got dried off and dressed, they were both dead to the world. Moving as quietly as possible, Hermione opened her book and settled down to read. _What would I do without my friends?_

A few hours later they all wandered into the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't really hungry, but Harry insisted.

On the way there, they ran into Blaise. He didn't look like he'd slept any better than they had. "Morning."

Three voices responded to his greeting. Hermione stepped closer and gave him a strong hug. "Have you heard anything else?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nothing factual, or useful for that matter." He wasn't about to tell her that most of the students in Slytherin had spent the previous night talking about reasons Draco and Pansy would be marrying so quickly. Most were expecting to see her waistline start expanding any day now.

Breakfast was busier than normal. Owls continuously flew in. All the students in Slytherin House needed permission from parents to attend the party, and several of them had overnight ordered congratulations gifts.

Hermione got quieter and quieter as the meal progressed. All the girls in Slytherin were loudly discussing their wardrobes and plans for that evening's party. She flinched every time some one said "Draco and Pansy just make the cutest couple." Or "You can tell they were just made for each other!"

Halfway through, she'd had enough and abruptly stood up. Turning to her friends she said. "I'm going to the library because I have a report to do."

Ginny watched her leave with sad eyes. If she'd bothered to turn and look she would've seen another pair of eyes following Hermione. Only these eyes weren't sad. They were filled with greed, and an almost sick kind of joy. These eyes were filled with selfish desires. These eyes were evil.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was in a panic. By the time he'd returned last night, it had been too late to talk with his mother: she'd been in bed. As a small child Draco had learned the folly of waking his mother when she was sleeping. Giving up, he decided to go on to bed. _I'll talk with her first thing tomorrow morning._

That was a great plan. He just didn't count on her waking up at dawn, and leaving the house for the rest of the morning. He'd no sooner opened his eyes, than he'd jumped from the bed, and called for a house elf.

One appeared immediately. "Sir?"

"I'm in a hurry this morning. Is my mother at breakfast yet?"

He'd been running around the room, tossing clothes here and there the whole time he'd been talking, but the house elf's next words stopped him in his tracks. "The misses has left for the morning, Master."

"What!" Completely ignoring the fact that he was standing there in his underclothes and nothing else, Draco focused all his attention on the trembling creature.

In a stuttering voice Bansi explained. "The Missus awoke early this morning, sir, and she was tellin' me that she had much shopping to do. Gave orders for decorations and such, then left. Is there problem Bansi can help with, sir?"  
"No." Draco was so furious that he was shaking. Ordering the house elf to not do what his mother had told them would be cruel: if they disobeyed a direct order from him, then they'd have to punish themselves, but if they disobeyed his mother, she would order them to punish themselves. It was a no win situation.

"Just leave, Bansi!"

"Yes, sir!" Bansi didn't need to be told twice. While the young master had seemingly outgrown the need to push around house elves, no-one was willing to put it to the test. Especially when he was in such a frightful temper.

Bansi returned to his kitchen post and pushed the encounter from his mind. He had much to do today and if he wished to keep his mistress happy, he needed to have everything accomplished upon her return.

Meanwhile, Draco was still in his room getting dressed, only a little slower this time. He was not in a good mood. Chasing after his mother through Lord only knew how many stores was not his idea of a good time. Too bad he was that desperate! _I know her, and she will not be home until just before the party starts. I mean to have this all cleared up by then!_

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Everything is working out according to plan! _Narcissa allowed herself a small satisfied smirk. She was at her personal bank vault, searching through some jewelry until she found the piece she was looking for.

She had hundreds of rings. More than she could ever possibly wear, but one ring in particular, Narcissa had never worn. She'd saved it for an event just like this one. Finally finding it in a small black bag, she gently pulled it out.

The ring itself was small and by today's standards, rather plain, but it was special to Narcissa because it had belonged to her grandmother. In fact, her grandfather had gone and chosen the gold himself, then sat with his wand and crafted it into a ring for her.

As she stared at the ring, in her mind's eye, she tried to picture Draco slipping it onto Pansy's finger. For some reason the image just wouldn't come.

With a disappointed shrug, she carefully placed the ring back in its bag, before picking out a few others. It was family tradition for the bride to look through the mother's rings and choose one as her engagement ring, and Narcissa wanted to give her a variety to choose from. _Not that it should be necessary. I'm sure she will choose Grandmother's ring: after all, it's meant to be!_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It didn't take Draco nearly as long to find his mother as he'd thought it would. Almost as soon as he'd apparated to Diagon Alley, he looked up, and there she was, coming from Gringott's Bank.

He nearly ran over an old lady in his haste to reach his mother's side. The older witch jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Draco!' His mother scolded as he reached her side. "What are you doing? You didn't even apologize."

Normally this would have put him in his place, but right now he was too upset to care. "Mother." Pulling the crumpled invitation from his pocket, he held it in front of her. "Just what is this?"

Narcissa's face was comical to see. Disbelief, unease, and anger were all there. He snorted. "Don't bother telling me that you 'don't know' because I can see your guilt written all over your face!"

She grimaced. "Kindly remember that we are in public!" Grabbing his arm, she steered him to a quiet corner where they had a better chance to talk and not be overheard.

"Now, "she breathed. "I can explain. _That, _my darling, was to be a surprise for you. She reached into her bag and pulled out the collection of rings she'd just chosen. You must know that your father and I made plans with the Parkinson's years ago to-"

"You told me that I would have my own choice of brides!" He said harshly.

"You do: to a certain extent. First of all, it has been widely assumed for years now that you two would marry, and you have never said anything to the contrary."

"Maybe I've only recently found some-one else I thought would do better."

"Draco," she took a deep breath. "I know that you are attracted to that mu-" a warning look from his cut off her words. "What is that girl's name?"

"Hermione."

"Right. I know that you are interested in her right now, but surely you would not be going so far as to think that you need to _marry _the chit in order to have her."

His expression was incredulous, and she quickly finished her explanation. "Darling, all men find themselves attracted to various women through out their lives. You cannot reasonably expect to marry each one that catches your interest."

"So what you are saying is that I should never marry because eventually I will want some-one different?"  
"Of course not!" She laughed. "You know as well as I that as the only surviving male in our family, it is your duty to provide an heir. The name of Malfoy has long been a refined and distinguished title, and it is your job to find a witch whose family is acceptable and the two of you shall unite."

His eyes began to narrow dangerously. "So, Hermione's _family_ is not good enough for you?"

"Come now, Draco. She's a muggle-born, you're pure-blood: the two just don't mix. I'm not saying you can't have her. Marry Pansy, produce your heir, and by all means, have your women-"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, a certain amount of discreetness is required, but other than that, it is widely known, and accepted in most pure-blood families, for a man to have a few mistresses on the side. Most wives will seek out other men, as well. Just be careful to use the proper contraceptive potions, and all will be as it should. You can have your Hermione and enjoy her for as long as you wish. Just don't marry her!"

Draco felt as though his face was on fire. _Here I thought it couldn't get any worse than Snape advising me about sex: I was wrong!_

Interrupting her babbling, Draco held up his hand. "As lovely as all that is to know, "his sneering tone left no doubts as to his true feelings, "I have no desire for a relationship such as that."

He let out an annoyed breath. "I will not marry Pansy, mother. I don't love her. I love Hermione." He held up his hand to cut off her flow of words. "I don't want that kind of relationship with her. I want more. Much more."

Narcissa was angry herself now. She hated it when things didn't go her way. "It's too late. All your friends will be arriving at the manor any time now, and they are expecting you to propose to Pansy." _That will get him! Draco's always done what I've expected of him._

He shrugged. "This is your mess. You started it: you finish it."

_What did he just say? Surely he understands._ "Do you know how embarrassing that would be?"

"Do you think I care?"  
By now she was very angry (and hurt) and she didn't stop to think over the next words from her mouth. "If you want her and what she has so badly, then fine. You can have it. But you better think long and hard, Draco. If you walk away from me and your duty, then you walk away from all the wealth and protection that the name of Malfoy has always given you."

The hurt in his eyes made her want to cry, but she held firm. _I'm doing this for his own good. Once she finds out that he is no longer worth anything, then she will no longer want him! Then he'll see her for what she is and will start thinking straight again!_

"Fine." Draco turned and started away.

"Draco!" Narcissa called after him. "I'm giving you till the party starts to change your mind." He didn't answer merely continued walking and she finally cried out. "That kind of marriage is good enough for many other people, indeed, it was good enough for me. It's what you were born to do." Here her voice turned sarcastic. "Here I thought that would be enough for you."

Draco's voice was every bit as sarcastic as hers had been. "And here I thought you would want more for your child. I thought you would want me to be happy."

Without another word, he disapparated, leaving Narcissa standing there with tears running down her face. _This isn't how today was supposed to go!_

She hated it that her son had disobeyed her, she hated it that he'd argued with her, and most of all, she hated it that he was in the right.

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the awesome reviews...I'm coming down with a head cold or something, so I hope this chapter doesn't sound as spacey as I feel...


	22. Chapter 22

Draco couldn't believe he'd really done that. Never would he have imagined himself capable of intentionally hurting his mother in that manner. _She was crying. _His conscience tormented him about that. _I made my mother cry._

He'd instinctively apparated to Malfoy Manor, the place he'd just sworn he could give up. He didn't mean to, but in his upset, Draco started walking around the yard, searching for something he couldn't name.

Until he found it.

Quite by chance, Draco found himself standing in front of an old treasure from his childhood. Across his backyard, and a short ways into the woods, was a tree. Not just any tree, but _his _tree. His thinking tree.

This tree had been his favorite spot in the whole world. As children do, no matter how spoiled or pampered they are, Draco had at times wished himself somewhere else, and with different parents. _Sometimes I wanted a whole different life_! That was when he'd first started coming to this tree.

Oh, the hours that had passed, as he sat in this tree, dreaming about one thing or another. He easily swung his one long leg over the lowest branch and found himself straddling it. A small smile graced his lips as he recalled previous struggles to reach this very branch. _This branch used to seem so high!_

For a moment he pondered moving to a higher location, so his mother couldn't find him, but decided against it. _She hasn't found me here in all these years, so why would she now? _It had always bothered him that neither of his parents had ever known he was here. Of course, it was hard to find something when you never bothered to look for it.

With a small sigh, he leaned back against the trunk and let his mind wander. His head was racing with all sorts of jumbled thoughts.

The morning had been difficult for him, and though he wasn't having second thoughts, it was discerning to realize just how much he was willing to give up. If occurred to him that he had changed a lot more than he'd originally thought.

_Growing up, I had no need to dream of the future. I knew exactly what would happen. I would go to Hogwarts, be placed in Slytherin, maybe do a little collage, or a side job. Then, I would marry and bring my beautiful, pure-blooded, Slytherin wife here and we would have beautiful, pure-blooded, Slytherin babies together. Babies to carry on the Malfoy name and bring it honor and glory: Children that would go to Hogwarts, be in Slytherin, and carry on the traditions of their proud ancestors._

He was to have the perfect fairy tale life. And he'd been well groomed for it. But, somehow, somewhere, the fates, or cosmos, or whatever people believed was out there, had interfered, and now, Draco wouldn't have any of that. He wasn't even sure he wanted it anymore.

_Hermione. _Just the thought of her living like that caused him to snort in amusement. Hermione would never be content living in someone else's shadow: Following their rules and traditions, doing only what was expected or her, but no more. No, his 'Mione pushed the limits and pushed them far. Any children he had with her were likely to be independent and stubborn to a fault. They were also likely to be extremely intelligent and capable. He knew there would be arguments, and spats. Never would it be a guarantee which school house their child would end up in, and never would it be an easy thing to win an argument.

They would have a normal life, but he knew in his heart that she'd never cheat on him. Nor would she accept him cheating on her. When Hermione gave her love, it was with all her heart and she expected it to be returned the same way.

"Draco?"

The sound of his name startled him so badly that he toppled from the branch. Thankfully it wasn't far to the ground. With a soft thump, and a loud curse, he hit the dirt.

Shoving his hair out of his eyes, he peered up into the face of his mother. She wasn't laughing, but her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Darling, are you all right?"

"Yes."

His irritation with her hadn't diminished much since they last spoke, and her witnessing his spill certainly didn't help. A brief thought occurred to him. "How did you find me?"

She smiled warmly. "Oh, Draco! Do you really believe that I had no idea where you were all those times? I knew you came to this tree when things were troubling you."

"Then why have you never come over here before?" His tone was that of a sulky child, but he couldn't help himself. He felt like a sulky child!

Her answer was simple enough. "Everyone needs a place of their own, Draco. I have my own special spot that your father never knew about, and I would go there often when I needed some space."

"Oh." That brief insight somehow made his mother seem much more, well, human to him. All those times, she hadn't been ignoring him, or uncaring of where he'd gone: instead, she'd been understanding of his need for some privacy, and she'd respected that. He wasn't sure why it made such a big difference to him, but it did.

"So, if you always knew where I was, then why come now? "

"We need to talk." She gently eased her weight onto the branch until she was sitting beside him. "I can't bear the thought of leaving things the way they last ended."

"Oh, so now you want to talk! I would have thought that came _before _you sent secret invitations to my friends."

"Be fair, Draco. I did come to you and ask you to talk, first. You refused."

He felt his face start to flush. _I hate it when she's right. _

Narcissa gently touched his hand. "Are you ready to talk now?"

A brief nod was her only answer.

"Draco, I'm concerned about you. Do you know that when I first got to your school I talked with Pansy. She had many interesting things to say."

"I know." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I talked with my godfather the other night and he filled me in. Apparently, Blaise and Pansy managed to invent a new potion: one that counter-acts the effects of an obliviate."

Narcissa was shocked to say the least. "Well…that is surprising." She grinned at him affectionately. "At least I have no need to worry about your abilities any longer. Being unable to cast such a simple spell as an obliviate: honestly!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "No, trust me, I cast the spell correctly."

With both of them feeling much more relaxed, and their tempers having long ago cooled, Draco and him mother sat down and had a talk. An honest to Merlin, deep, heart to heart talk.

Things seemed to be going fairly well until Narcissa made the innocent comment that she couldn't believe he'd been willing to give all his wealth and family up.

Draco shrugged. "To be honest, I thought it would bother me more than it did, but when I truly sat down and thought about it, I began to realize that Hermione probably wouldn't be happy here anyways."

"You're still adamant about marrying her?"  
He shrugged again. "I haven't discussed it with her yet, if that's what you're asking. To tell the truth, I only recently discovered that I love her. I thought it was just a physical attraction."

Narcissa was slightly alarmed to hear him say this. If he hadn't given the matter any thought then she could argue and use reason to prove how it was a case of lust, but if he's already thought it over then odds were good she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

She chose her words carefully. _No need in upsetting him and having him storm off again. _

"Just how much thought have you given this?"

"A lot." He threw her a quick grin. "You must remember that this has been going on for quite some time now."

"I thought you hated her."

"I did. Rather, I hated her family, and the fact that I _shouldn't _want her. Her blood made her off limits and that frustrated the hell out of me because I really wanted to…" He trailed off suddenly, only now remembering that it was his mother he was speaking to. The red tinge covered most of his face, causing Narcissa to laugh.

"It's okay, darling. I understand." At his incredulous look she added. "I really do! You forget that I was once young, my body flooding with hormones. Everyone struggles to learn the difference between 'lust' and 'love'. To tell the truth, there are many grown men who don't know there is a difference, much less recognize it."

Draco felt slightly nauseous at the thought of his mother's body 'flooding with hormones' and her lusting after some-one, but he was quick to shove that away and push his point. "If you understand how I feel, then why are you fighting me on this?"

She sighed. "I know you say that you love her, and I must admit, you seem to care very deeply for her, but I also know men, and I know how attraction can cloud your judgment. The things I've heard about this girl have thus far been far from favorable. Adding that to the fact that she has been placed, well physically, out of reach, it makes thinking rationally that much more difficult."

Feeling slightly desperate to get his mother's mind off his sexual feelings and activities, Draco tried a drastic change in subject.

"What are you going to tell everyone when they show up?"

The abrupt change seemed to throw her slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Today when all the 'party' guests show up…That is tonight right?"  
"Correct."

"Well, I haven't changed my mind, mother. No matter how much I would miss you, and no matter how hard it is for me to do this, I am standing by what I said before: I will NOT be asking Pansy to marry me! So, I wondered what exactly you were going to tell everyone."

"Oh, that!" Narcissa's smile was downright evil. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that: I'll take care of it!"  
……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: A big thank you to all my reviewers! Especially for the well wishes! I finally went to the doctor and got on some medicine: some times have to wonder if medicine doesn't make me as spacey as the illness, but it's a start!

Anyway, to the anonymous reviewer that asked last time, yes, 'chit' means girl…thanks again for all my lovely reviews, and please hang in there, I'm trying to draw it all to a close!


	23. Chapter 23

Blaise was filled with an inner energy that he could barely control. Something inside of him was insisting that an important event was going to happen, and happen soon.

It was hard for him to leave Hermione. Her eyes sparkled brightly, whether with tears of worry, or hope, he wasn't sure. The temptation to take her with him was strong. Only the uncertainty of what was going to happen kept him from doing it. That and not wanting to embarrass the poor girl. If Narcissa discovered a muggle born person in her house, well, it would not be pretty.

He'd gone to check on her before leaving, as promised, and she was now walking him down to his common room, where he was supposed to be flooing over to Malfoy Manor. Though perhaps walking was not a good description of what their were doing. It was more along the lines of jogging. Blaise knew he was going to be cutting it close, and he moved just a little faster, Hermione at his side. _I'd better be fast! That floo is only activated for a certain amount of time!_

As they approached, they found Professor Snape to be waiting. "Mr. Zabini. Your housemates have already started to left. I'm sorry to tell you that the floo has been closed."

Blaise frowned. "But sir!"

"No arguments. I am disappointed in you. Not only have you made yourself late, but you have caused me to be late as well."

"Sorry, sir."

"Very well. Now, as you know, the floo in the Headmaster's office is always open, and he has graciously agreed to allow us use of it. I would suggest you hurry before he changes his mind."

With a nod, Blaise turned and gave Hermione a quick wave good-bye. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"  
She offered a tremulous smile. "Have fun and be careful."

Blaise disappeared down the hall, his legs moving at a fast pace. Professor Snape started after him, then he stopped and did something strange. "Miss Granger!"  
Hermione turned to face him. "Sir?"  
Allowing the doors to the Slytherin Common Room to close behind him, Professor Snape took a few steps towards her. "It will be okay."

"Sir?" Hermione was flustered. _Was the greasy bat of the dungeons really attempting to offer her comfort?_

The older wizard cleared his throat and spoke again. His expression was distinctly uncomfortable, but he said it again. "Do not look so, Miss Granger. Rest assured that I have knowledge others are not yet privy to and it will all work out."

The best part of talking with an intelligent person was the lack of need to state the obvious. Hermione knew that he was not suppose to share that information with her and he knew, by the look of understanding on her face that she would not rat him out.

She offered him a radiant smile of thanks. A slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement was his only response, before he too headed down the hall and disappeared from sight.

Walking much slower than the previous two had, Hermione headed for the lake where Harry and Ginny were waiting for her. They had both chosen to wait for her there, rather than go to the dungeons. She struggled to keep her expression neutral. _Harry must not know what I've been told. At least, not yet!_  
Besides the fact that it would be dishonorable to tell others what Snape had shared with her (seeing as he could get in major trouble), she knew Harry would not believe it. His intense dislike for the man caused him to search for faults in every little thing Snape did.

The brief thought that he could be toying with her crossed Hermione's mind. _No! Snape may be mean and a bastard, but not even he's cruel enough to do something like that! _

Refusing to let herself doubt the man, Hermione pushed all her negative thoughts aside. _There's nothing more I can do until some-one returns and tells me what happened, so no sense worrying about it right now!_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco felt much better after his long talk with his mother, but part of him was still a little apprehensive about the party that was to start any minute now. His mother, the queen of avoiding public embarrassment didn't look the least bit worried, and that just made him worry more.

_What could she possibly have up her sleeve?_

As they walked back to the manor together, he found himself unable to stand it any longer and finally burst forth with his question. "Mother, what are you going to do about the party?"

She looked at him in mild surprise. "Draco, I told you I had it handled."

"Yes, but you never told me how. Surely you're not surprised that I asked which method you were going to use."

A light laugh was her response. "No, actually, I'm rather surprised that it took you so long to ask. I was expecting this question several minutes ago."

The tension in his shoulders started to ease a bit at hearing the calm reassurance in his mother's voice. Despite everything she's said in the last few days, he knew that she truly loved him and was only trying to make him happy.

"So, what have you done?"

"You'll see."

Spotting the secretive smile gracing her lips, Draco knew that he would get no more out of her so he quickened his stride. "Fine. If you refuse to tell me then I shall simply go and see for myself!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The inside of the Manor was truly a wonderful sight to behold. The room was tastefully decorated. Draco appreciated his mother's sense of style in this instance. It was obvious that a party was to take place here, but it wasn't overkill on decorations, either. He despised going into a room and everywhere you looked you were overwhelmed with party décor.

He did a slow spin, being careful to take everything in. "Mother." Trying his best to keep his voice even and calm, Draco continued speaking. "Would you please explain the hearts and true love signs all over the place? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this room was to host an engagement party."  
Narcissa glanced around and snapped her fingers, signaling her need for a house elf. One appeared within seconds. Apparently he'd been expecting the summons, because he didn't bother asking what she needed, merely said. "Has everything been decided, Missus?"

"Yes, Coves. Please arrange things, as we discussed."

With a small nod, the house elf turned and with a loud snap of his fingers, everything in the room began to change.

Pink and white banners, once showing symbols of eternity and true love quickly changed into green and silver banners, most displaying Draco at different stages throughout his Hogwarts career.

Most everything in the room changed. Where once charmed hearts and flowers floated, now there were graduation hats and such in their place. The only things in the room that didn't change were two banners across the door frames, these being allowed to stay because they posted such a simple message of 'Congratulations!'.

In the blink of an eye, the whole room had been transformed from that of an engagement party, to one merely celebrating a Hogwarts graduation. It happened none too soon, for at that very instant the fireplace flared to life, and one by one, his Slytherin House mates began to step into the room.

_Shit, I forgot about my friends! I doubt that we can convince all of them that they read the invitations wrong!_

Before panic had time to settle in, however, Draco happened to notice an odd sparkle in his mother's eye. Glancing more closely at his friends, Draco was surprised to notice that most of them wore an expression of confusion. Soft mutters of 'where are we' and 'what happened' could be heard throughout the room.

He looked at him mother in confusion. Leaning close, she whispered softly in his ear. "I simply had the house elves place a slight 'confundus' charm on the floo network. This way, they might remember being invited to the Manor, but certainly not the reason why. I figured that way we would have no embarrassing questions to answer, no matter which path you chose."

After giving his mother a look of extreme admiration, Draco turned to his guest. "Welcome my friends! Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

The rather large group of children stopped their mutterings and turned to face him and his mother. Narcissa offered them all a welcoming smile. "I see that you have all arrived without complication. Wonderful! As you all know, I have invited you here to celebrate the momentous occasion of my son, Draco Malfoy, graduating from Hogwarts!"

A slight cheer and round of polite applause echoed throughout the room. Narcissa was still speaking. "…surely you must know how proud we are of him, making the position of Head Boy…"

Draco tuned her out. He was scanning the faces in the crowd carefully. Something was wrong here, and it took him a moment to figure it out. _Where were his Professor Snape and Blaise? _

He tuned back in to his mother's ramblings. "…we would like to use this opportunity to congratulate all the Slytherin graduates this year. Now please, enjoy!"

Being careful to keep his smile in place and his expression neutral, Draco turned to his mother and spoke softly. "Mother. Where's Professor Snape? And Blaise?"

"Excuse me?"

"Both my godfather and my best friend are missing!"

Automatically her eyes began to scan the room. "Are you sure that you didn't just overlook them, my dear?"

"I'm sure."

Walking calmly towards the entrance to another room, Narcissa wasn't alarmed until she heard the floo network flare in her library. "Oh dear!"

Dropping all pretense of calm she hurried into the library and closed the door behind her. Draco followed closely and only just managed to slip in on her heels.

They arrived just in time to spot Blaise and Snape as both were stepping from the fireplace into the large room. Blaise immediately headed for Draco. "Please tell me that you've changed her mind!" He turned quickly to Narcissa. "Miss Malfoy, I mean no disrespect, ma'am, but if you would only give Hermione a chance, I think you will discover that-…What? Why are you looking at me so strangely, Draco?"

Draco turned to his mother. "I thought you placed a confundus charm on the floo?"  
"I did. But only the one from the Slytherin Common Room. They must have used the Headmaster's floo for some reason."

Snape stepped forward. "Indeed we did, madam. Is there a problem? What is this about a confundus?"

With her cheeks flushing prettily, Narcissa hastened to explain. "I did a horrible thing, Severus; I planned this party without Draco's permission. Somehow he found out about it." Her gaze shifted to Blaise. "I'm not sure how you managed it, Mr. Zabini, but I know you played some part."

His face turned red, but his gaze remained steady as he answered her. "Yes ma'am, I did."

"You're a loyal friend. That's rare for a Slytherin."

Recognizing that statement for the compliment that it was, Blaise smiled. "Thank you."

Severus stepped forward once again. "So you placed a charm on the floo network to ensure that no one would remember the precise reason they came here? Clever."

"Thank you, Severus."

Blaise looked around. "So, I take this to mean that there is not to be an engagement party?"

"No."

"Then what are we celebrating?"

Draco laughed. "My graduation, of course!"

Blaise just shook his head. "Very clever."

Smirking broad enough that it almost appeared as a smile, Severus opened the door. "Well, Draco. Seeing as how this party is in your honor, it would be rude of us to keep you any longer."

He opened the door wide and gestured them ahead. "Shall we."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing, and Draco was just beginning to enjoy himself when he heard a strange sound ripple through the crowd. Glancing towards the open door, he spotted someone that nearly made his heart stop beating.

_Damn! I forgot that Snape and Blaise weren't the only ones who didn't pass through that charmed floo. _There, standing in the doorway in her fanciest gown, was one pissed off lady, and she headed towards him in a full steam.

Knowing there was no where to escape to, he stood and faced his ever impending doom.

"Good evening, Pansy."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Oh, wow! What can I say besides the fact that I am sooo sorry for the long wait for an undate. First the chapter wouldn't behave, then my computer went down, then had trouble with the site...life, GRRRR! Anyway, I had to really struggle with myself not to me meaner to Pansy than I originally planned because right now I could use some violence, even if it is only the written form...Thanks for your patince and wonderful comments. Sorry again, and really hope you like...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up and swallowed hard at the sight coming towards him. There, in all her finery, was one pissed off lady. Knowing he had no where to run, he stood a watched as she approached.

"Good evening, Pansy."

"Draco Malfoy!" she screeched. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked around helplessly. To his intense relief he spotted his mother and godfather heading over.

Narcissa arrived quickly and latched onto Pansy's arm. "Pansy, darling! I'm so glad you finally joined us. Don't you look absolutely ravishing tonight, dear."

Still speaking at the top of her lungs, Pansy shrugged away Narcissa's comforting arm. "I don't care how nice I look, I don't understand-"

"-Miss Parkinson, if there is a problem I can assist you with, then please let us step into the library and discuss it." Professor Snape actually was trying to subtly lead her out of the room and away from the prying eyes of her housemates.

His attempted warnings were lost on the irate teenage girl. "No, I don't want to go talk with you in the library, I want to know why-"

Perceiving what was likely to be the next few words from her mouth; Snape gave up being subtle and quickly cast a silencing charm on her. Pansy's face went from flushed red with anger, to nearly purple with rage in a matter of seconds.

Draco quickly grabbed her elbow and Snape grabbed the other. Narcissa led the way. "We'd better get her out of here before she explodes!" she quietly murmured to the other two.

A few pairs of curious eyes followed their progress as they left the room, but for the most part people were too busy dancing and talking to pay attention to their surroundings.

Once they reached the relative safety of the library, Snape cast a few silencing charms before he reluctantly allowed Pansy her voice.

The result was a loud, high pitched scream that had them all wincing and grabbing their ears. "How dare you do that to me!" she screamed. Spotting Narcissa she demanded. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!"

"Then I would suggest you sit down and stop screeching at us."

Everyone in the room knew her well enough to know that the deadly quiet tone of her voice was the first sign that Narcissa was about to lose her temper. Both Draco and Pansy automatically backed up upon hearing that.

A little quieter, and much more subdued, Pansy sank into the overstuffed armchair. "Okay, I'm not screeching. Now will someone please tell me what's going on? I thought I was to be getting engaged today!"

Since this mess was of her own making, Narcissa decided to answer the distraught girl. "That would be my fault. Pansy, I'm sorry darling, but-"

Eyes filled with tears, Pansy jumped to her feet, once again interrupting her elder. "Don't you dare tell me that you've changed your mind! You can't! I won't let you!"

Draco stepped forward. "Pans, you have to listen to me. I won't marry you. You, and my mother," he added, casting a side glance to the matron Malfoy, "neither of you had the right to decide something like that for me."

"But our whole lives, everyone's always assumed…"

"That doesn't make it binding. Neither of us has made any promises to the other."

"Then you should have thought about that before you seduced me!"

That was so unexpected that Draco was at first taken aback. He never would've believed her capable of mentioning their sex lives in front of his mother and godfather. But, mention it she had, and judging by the triumphant expression on her face, she expected him to be so embarrassed by that statement, that he'd immediately back down.

_If she truly believes that this will win her a victory, then she has seriously underestimated me! _

Sitting quietly and all but forgotten on Pansy's other side was Snape and he was smirking as his thoughts were similar to Draco's. _Surely the girl isn't so foolish as to believe she can manipulate him in that manner. Draco wasn't taught to play fairly and he's extremely determined to get his way right now. _Snape found himself wanting to laugh at the battle to come. _Draco will never give in: that boy can be downright stubborn._

Taking a deep, almost fortifying breath, Draco gave her a downright evil smile. "You've heard the expression 'it takes two to tango', my dear, and please let me assure you that being one in a line of many in no way makes me obligated to marry you."

"I gave myself to you, believing that you would act in good faith and marry me!"

"Oh, come off it, Pansy. If you married everyman that you 'gave yourself to' then you'd have at least ten different husbands by now!"

Sensing that wands were about to be drawn, Snape's years of experience as a teacher asserted itself, and he entered the conversation for the first time since entering the room. "As entertaining as this all is, there is a graduation party happening at the current moment, and none of these insults or facts are getting us anywhere."

Turning to face his young charge, Snape asked. "Draco, have you made any legal binding promises to Miss Parkinson, involving marriage, or a future relationship between you two?"

Draco looked the older man square in the eye. "No sir. And before you can ask, I have no intentions of ever offering of her. I have intentions of asking another."

There was a lengthy pause while Pansy screamed in outrage before he turned to her. "Miss Parkinson, I am sorry to inform you that you have no valid claim here, and you would do well to let this all be."

"NO!" she shrieked. "I refuse to stand by and let that little mudblood slut have him. Mama Cissy, you promised me an engagement this evening, and I'm holding you to it." She pointed at Draco. "Now, either you go out there and announce our engagement or I will!"

With those final words, she marched over to the overstuffed chair and plopped onto it. The other three people in the room shot her looks of exasperation.

Deciding that it would be best if he left the room before he strangled the girl, Draco grabbed the adults' arms and led them out into the hall.

No sooner had the door closed then they met Blaise. He'd evidently been waiting for them. One look at each of their expressions had him worried. "What's wrong?"  
Professor Snape, after receiving a nod of confirmation from Draco, took the liberty of filling him in on the details.

"I don't know what to do," Narcissa was moaning. She felt so horribly guilty for the way everything had worked out. _Why did I ever promise her an engagement? Why? _Granted, at the time she'd been extremely worried that Draco was being hustled by the Granger girl, and she still wasn't happy with them together, but right now that didn't seem quite as important.

Everyone stood together, tossing around different ideas when Blaise spoke up. "Mrs. Malfoy, if I may be so bold as to ask, why did you promise something like this?"

Narcissa had been expecting the question, but she still found herself blushing with shame. "I wasn't thinking." She admitted sadly. "I'm afraid that when Pansy told me all these horrible things about that Granger girl, well, I bought into them, without ever considering the possibility that they could be exaggerations, or downright falsehoods."

Draco scowled. "What exactly has she told you about Hermione, mother?"

Briefly, and as accurately as she could, Narcissa repeated the tales she'd been told. By the time she was finished all three of the males were scowling. Even Professor Snape.

She knew that Draco would want to defend his ladylove, and Pansy had mentioned the girl befriending Blaise, so his defense wasn't too unexpected, but Narcissa was absolutely floored to hear Severus stand up for her.

"Narcissa," he began in a low tone, "we have been friends for many years, and you know me quite well. So, please rest assured when I tell you that you have been told many untruths. Miss Granger, is admittedly intelligent, annoyingly so, but the sorting hat did well to put her in Gryffindor. Spur of the moment, brash decisions guide her far more so than cunning, sneaking ones. Naïve and loyal to the foolhardy extent she may be, but a gold digger, she is not."

Blaise snorted. "Only you could make such a compliment sound like an insult, sir."

Snape almost smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Zabini. Five points to Slytherin for the high compliment."

Everyone laughed for a moment before Narcissa once again spoke. "Yes, I'm afraid I made a grave error in judgment to rely on Pansy's word of the girl's personality. Indeed, when I heard what Pansy was saying about her, I panicked, being convinced that she was trying to trap Draco into marriage so she could have use of his money. So, I made the monumental mistake of promising the girl an engagement this weekend."

Blaise's eye widened suddenly and he looked up. "Ma'am, did you say that you promised her an engagement this week-end, or did you promise an engagement to Draco?"

Narcissa thought very carefully. "Well, if you want to get technical, I never officially promised her Draco, exactly. He was merely the focus of our conversation at the time and it was understood that she would be… Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
Blaise nodded, and by this time Draco and Snape had caught on to his train of thought.

"Blaise, that's perfect, mate!" Draco gave his shoulder a hard slap. "You're a genius."

Even Professor Snape was impressed. "Mr. Zabini, you have done Slytherins proud with this. I award you twenty more points."

Pride lighting his features, Blaise nodded. "Well, serves her right, spreading lies about Hermione like that. Now, all we have to do is think of some-one we can sucker into accepting the lying little witch."

Everyone thought for a moment, but no names jumped to their minds. Draco was about to give up in frustration when they heard someone clearing his throat down the hallway. "Excuse me, but do you have another restroom? Someone's using the one for guests, and I really need to go."

Staring at the befuddled young man before them, simultaneous smiles spread across everyone's face, as they were all thinking the exact same thing…_PERFECT!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Staring at the young man before them, simultaneous smiles spread across everyone's face, as they were all thinking the exact same thing…PERFECT!_

With what he hoped was a welcoming smile, Draco stepped forward. "Sure, Crabbe. Come on and I'll show you."

He motioned for Blaise to follow, and they headed off, leaving his mother and godfather smirking after them.

Draco quickly led the way to another bathroom, and he and Blaise waited in the hall while Crabbe did his thing.

Blaise barely managed to wait for the bathroom door to close before he started talking. "Draco this is too perfect! Crabbe is so desperate that he'll take any girl that will have him."

"Yeah, I just hope he'll be agreeable to being with Pansy."

"Why wouldn't he? He's always liked her well enough."

"I guess, but I thought when we made the bet that he'd had a secret thing for Millicent."

Blaise shrugged. "To tell you the truth mate, no guy in Slytherin has really tried all that hard for Pansy because they knew she wanted you so badly. You forget, up until recently, it was widely assumed that you would marry her."

"She's slept with half the males in our house!"

"They only liked stealing the march on you." Draco shot him a look of disbelief and he shrugged again. "Hey, I hear things that you don't. Trust me; Crabbe will be thrilled to have her. He's never been very choosy about anything."

"That's a good thing right now," Draco said dryly. "Well, I suppose his agreement will make this easier. I had thought to try and subtly hint for him to do it."

Blaise snorted with laughter. "Like he'd catch on to subtle hints?"

They were both chuckling when the boy in question left the bathroom. "What are you laughing at?"

Crabbe hated being left out of things.

"Nothing," Draco was quick to assure him. "We were waiting for you, mate, because we wanted to talk with you."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Blaise said. "We wondered if you'd noticed any changes in her lately."

"Well," Crabbe appeared to be giving this a lot of thought. He didn't want them to think he was stupid and missed the obvious. Finally, he said, "She was really dressed up tonight."

"Exactly," Draco jumped in. "Do you know why?"

"It's a party and she wanted to look nice."

"Yes." Blaise smiled. "She wanted to look nice for a certain some-one."

"Who?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You! Who else?" _Lord he's thick!_

"Me? What could she want from me?"

"I think she was hoping that an offer for her would be forth coming from you." Blaise offered.

Crabbe's whole face was screwed up with confusion as he thought about what Blaise had just said. Draco half expected him to combust into flames from thinking so hard.

"Crabbe, it means that she's looking to make an alliance with you" he finally snapped out. "You know, unite your two families through marriage."

"Oh." The poor boy appeared to be quite speechless.

Blaise was spouting some inane nonsense about how powerful her family was, and how it would do his family justice to join with the Parkinson's, etc.

Crabbe interrupted. "I thought she was after you, Draco."

"Nah." Draco waved that off. "I'm already taken by someone else."

Blaise shot him an amused look that clearly said. _That confident are you?_

Draco pointedly ignored him. No way was he going to admit to how insecure he was. Hermione was a difficult girl to handle, and one never knew what to expect from her. Still, now was not the time to be thinking of her.

"Oh," Crabbe appeared to still be mulling the idea over in his mind. "I don't know, I guess I can think on it…"

Draco barely managed to suppress a groan. _Of all the times for the thick headed lug to start thinking for himself, instead of blindly obeying me, he had to choose now!_

Just when Draco was about ready to give up, Blaise stepped in.

"You know, Draco, I heard that Goyle's been making plans to with Millicent for after they graduate. Anyone who gets engaged in public will be the talk of the school."

Hearing that his best friend was planning to marry a girl Crabbe himself liked was too much. He'd let Goyle win the girl, but Crabbe wanted to be the first to announce his engagement._ Let Goyle see what it's like to be second!_

Sensing that they now had him willing, Draco continued. "You know, I think if you were to ask Pansy, you could do it tonight, here. That way, everyone in our House would see you. I bet it would be the talk of Slytherin for years. All the other guys would struggle to do something half as romantic!"

"I don't have a ring." Crabbe still looked a little nervous.

"That's easy enough." Draco smiled. "If you decided that you want to, I'm sure house elves could floo to your place and correct that little problem. Why, we could even invite your mum over. I'm sure she's like to be part of all this."

Blaise went in for the kill. "I can just picture the look of envy on all the other's faces. You will have gotten Pansy Parkinson, prettiest 7th year in Slytherin, and she'll have the other girls absolutely green with envy. Millicent especially is demanding that Goyle do something romantic."

With a determined look on his face, Crabbe turned to Blaise. "So, how sure are you that Pansy will have me?"

Draco's smile was smug. "Oh, you just let us worry about that!"

With a loud snap, he called a house elf, and the boys began making plans.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione was a nervous wreck. In all her years here at Hogwarts, all the scraps her and the boys had gotten into, she couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous.

_This is insane! I've faced opposition from my friends and housemates, trolls, and not to mention one of the most powerful Dark Wizards in history, and I'm getting nervous over a blasted party!_

The only time she could remember feeling close to this nervous was when she faced the possibility of being expelled. _That _particular memory could still cause her to shudder!

Harry had remained true to his word and either he or Ginny was at her side all day. It wasn't until it became time for that evening's rounds that she managed to shake them. Ginny had offered to go with her, even though she wasn't scheduled, and Harry brought out his invisibility cloak, but Hermione refused them both.

"Honesty, you two!" she scolded lightly. "How can you expect me to patrol the halls and punish those out after curfew, yet support you two doing that very thing?"

Harry grinned. "So in other words, I should just wait until you leave, then follow you at a discreet distance, with you none the wiser.

"Exactly" she agreed automatically. Then she stopped and thought about what he'd said. "Wait, a minute, I mean no, you shouldn't do that either!"

Ginny was laughing. "You said 'yes' first: no going back and changing your mind now!"

It took Hermione precious minutes, twenty of them to be exact, to convince them that she wasn't going to go off and become psychotically depressed and jump off the Astronomy Tower. "I'll be fine" she found herself promising them for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm going to do my rounds, then I plan to go straight to bed, and when we wake up in the morning, it will all be over, one way or another."

In the end, she had to nag Harry into giving her his cloak. "I know you Harry, "she explained as he grudgingly handed it to her. "If you have this, then you'll be tempted to use it, and let's face it, "she smiled gently, "you're not the best at resisting temptation."

Harry's grin was quite sheepish. "I'm getting better." He mumbled.

Hermione laughed and gave him a strong hug before she left. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow morning, okay?"

Her rounds were surprisingly uneventful. Maybe that was the reason she felt so jumpy while returning to her own rooms. Her subconscious mind must be expecting to see something or someone, so every little sound had her searching dark corners, looking for the cause.

No matter how much she argued with herself, Hermione couldn't help but feel like eyes were watching her as she muttered her password and entered her rooms. It was a relief to be safe inside those doors.

_All this stress is making me nutters! _Determined to get some sleep, Hermione went to her room and prepared for bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, so everything's all ready then?" Blaise asked one last time. Everyone at the table nodded.

"Seems to be." Narcissa said. She reached out a small hand and cupped Crabbe's elbow. "I'm so excited for you, dear. I've known Pansy all her life, and I must admit that I'm rather fond of her and trust that you will treat her well."

Draco felt rather proud that his mother could make that statement with such a straight face. When he'd approached her about helping with the plan, she'd been only too willing to help. "Never did like that boy much!" she's muttered. "He makes a tree seem intelligent and his folks weren't much better. That's what too much inbreeding can do to a family son."

Actually, he'd been glad to have her support. Professor Snape's, too. Guilt wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling, but he'd been in the perfect location to see the look of longing Crabbe had throw Millicent, and for a moment, Draco felt really bad for what he was doing. _Am I really going to do this? Encourage someone that used to be a good friend to me to marry a girl, merely so I won't be saddled with her?_

His godfather had managed to set his mind easier on that one. Apparently, Crabbe's mother had given her son the ultimatum of marrying and producing an heir before he was able to have access to their bank accounts. She'd been appalled to learn that her husband had been a faithful Death Eater, but that was nothing compared to her fury when Crabbe ignorantly admitted that he'd thought about joining. Thus, the ultimatum had been placed. (Sometimes making a wizard's promise was a stupid idea, because even after you've calmed down, you can't change it.)

Everyone blamed his son's stupidity on Crabbe Sr., but Draco personally thought his friend had been doomed from the start. Any woman who could live with a man that many years, yet have no idea he served Lord Voldemort couldn't be too intelligent. _Good Lord, what the hell did she think the dark mark on his arm was? _

But she was beyond thrilled now to be getting her way. Apparently it would do wonders for their tattered family name to be linked with a family as powerful as the Parkinson's. When Narcissa first showed up, it was unexpected, but Mallory Crabbe had been only too willing to forgive her friend once she heard the news.

She was ready to leave immediately, and made no effort to curb her enthusiasm. "I can't believe he's done it! Oh, I'm so excited! I never thought he'd get some-one like her!"

For her part, Narcissa was shocked at how blatant the woman was in her lack of faith in her son's ability. Most parents thought their child to be the smartest, most beautiful, most talented person in the world. The evidently didn't hold true for the Crabbe family.

After a long talk, and few more delays, everything was pronounced ready. Bracing herself for the event to come, and praying to anyone that was listening for a minimum of dramatics, Narcissa sent Snape to fetch Pansy.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Pansy couldn't remember ever being so nervous in her life. _I am in the right!_ She'd had to work at it a little, but she'd finally managed to convince herself of that very important truth. _I am in the right!_

After pacing for what felt like forever, she'd collapsed into the chair, anxiously awaiting what was to come. Believing herself to have been clever enough to trick the Malfoy family, she was secure in the knowledge that Narcissa would honor her word.

_What is taking so long? Surely Draco doesn't need this much convincing!_

Recalling the look of determination in his eyes when he'd told her that he refused to marry her caused a brief moment of worry. A harsh shake of her head was all it took to dispel that doubt. _Draco loved her. He'd always loved her. And she'd always loved him. _The fact that she'd taken other lovers was completely irrelevant. Pureblood males weren't the only ones raised on the concept of sexual escapades being acceptable as long as they were discreet.

Right as she was determining to leave the room and go cause the scene she'd threatened, there was a soft knock at the door.

_Finally! _Taking a deep breath of excitement, Pansy hurried to answer it.

Professor Snape was waiting for her. With a low, formal bow, he offered her his arm. "Miss Parkinson, I believe everyone is waiting for you."

Folding her arm into his, she allowed him to lead her towards the ballroom, where all had gone eerily silent. Feeling as though she were floating on cloud nine, Pansy could vaguely hear someone talking about being desperately in love with a beautiful witch, etc. _Odd, that doesn't sound like Draco. He must be so emotional that his voice is thicker. Oh, how sweet!_

Right as they cleared the doorway, Pansy heard the voice say her name.

"…I'd like to introduce you all to my fiancé…Pansy Parkinson!"

Immediately all attention swung onto her, and she kept her eyes averted to the floor in a seductive, yet shy gesture. She knew it looked good because she'd spent many hours practicing just such a look.

No one was speaking, merely waiting for her response, and she quickly looked up, but was unable to spot Draco on the stage because of the crowd separating them. "I accept."

Her voice was loud and clear, and no sooner had the words left her mouth than a thunderous applause shook the room.

As her housemates clapped and cheered a small group of people moved, obviously parting way for her beloved as he came to get her.

A face appeared before her, and Pansy was so shocked that she nearly fell over. _What the bloody hell was Crabbe doing walking towards her? It must be some mistake!_

She shook her head and tried to look around him, but to no avail. It was no mistake. Vincent Crabbe, one of the ugliest, most idiotic boys in the whole school was throwing one massive arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

People were rapidly approaching them, each wanting to congratulate the new couple when she finally spotted Draco. He and Blaise were approaching her fast, satisfied smirks gracing both their features.

Fury began to well inside of her, and this time, Pansy had no intentions of holding back. _Oh are those two going to get it! _Almost without meaning to, she slipped her hand inside a hidden pocket of her dress and withdrew her wand. _Those two are sooo going to get it!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, it was Crabbe! Kudos to all of you who managed to guess correctly. I suppose this means that we think alike…. (BTW that means you should be afraid, you should be _very _afraid!)

Side note--To the reviewer that said Crabbe should know the manor well enough to know where the bathroom is, you're absolutely right, and I didn't think about that until it was too late. Couldn't think of how to change it to my liking, so I'm just going on the basis that he's incredibly stupid! But good catch!

Thanks guys! The end is in sight!


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione was walking towards the lake at a slow, leisurely pace. She knew that both Harry and Ginny were late sleepers and seeing as how this was Sunday, they would be sleeping doubly late. She'd slept surprisingly well last night. Her exhausted body had taken over and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she had known no more.

Partly hoping, but not really expecting, to see Draco there this morning, the amount of disappointment from him not being there was shocking.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling crept over her, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. _That's odd! This is the same feeling I had last night: Almost as though some-one is watching me._

Before she could become concerned about it, the sensations passed. It happened so quickly that she began wondering whether it was real or not.

Deciding that her nerves were merely playing tricks on her, Hermione continued on her way. _I love this lake. _There was a large rock beside the water, close enough that anyone who wanted to could dangle their feet in the water, and she headed towards it.

No sooner had she sat down, then she heard a voice call her name. She'd offered a wave hello in their general direction, but didn't bother to look at them, as she was in the process of taking off her shoes.

A shadow fell across her, and a voice floated by. "Hello 'Mione. I've missed you."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Draco woke extremely early. Well, extremely early for him anyway. He was tired, and his body longed to return to sleep, but he was unwilling to do that. He would be returning to Hogwarts today, and was anxious to be on his way.

A quick snap of his fingers called a house elf. "Sir?"

"I'm going to get a quick shower. When I finish, have my breakfast brought to me." As an after thought he added, "Please."

"Yes, sir." The house elf bowed respectfully, then seemed to hesitate before asking cautiously. "Would the young master be eating with his mother, sir, or in his own room?"

"My mother's awake?"

"Yes, sir. She did not go to bed last night, sir."

Draco reached out to grab the elf's shoulder, but stopped when the creature automatically cringed away. "Stop that. I'm not going to punish you. Tell me, where is my mother now?"

"In the sitting room, sir. She has not left that spot since she talked with the young miss last eve."

"Well hell! Never mind the shower, just bring some breakfast to the sitting room. Enough for two."

"Yes, sir." The elf disappeared, but Draco wasn't there to see him do so, he was already heading down the hall.

She was indeed sitting on the couch, just as the house elf had said. Other than the shadows under her eyes, you would never know that she hadn't slept all night. Her clothes looked clean and straight, and not one hair was out of place. Draco half expected her to say something to him about his unkempt appearance, but she barely seemed to notice him.

"Mother?" He asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Her eyes appeared sad and she shrugged. "Oh, this and that. Yesterday did not go at all the way I had hoped."

Filled with compassion, Draco patted her arm. "I know. I didn't like it either. I gather that you talked with her?"

"Yes. I sat her down and explained everything. I apologized for giving her false hope, and for making judgment about things when I didn't know the whole truth, I even offered her an out."

"You did?" _That was a surprise. After Pansy tried to hex me last night, I thought she'd lost any sympathy mother might have felt._

Narcissa seemed to know what he was thinking. "I wasn't happy with her actions last night, son, and make no mistake about it, I did discuss that with her. But I have thought of her as my future daughter-in-law for most of your life now, and I truly love that child. It hurt me to hurt her."

"I can understand that." And he really could. Regardless of how upset he'd been with her lately, Draco had known Pansy all his life, and they had been very close. Draco had been the one she'd wronged, but he still felt bad at having hurt her so badly. He could only imagine how much worse it would feel to his mother, who felt like she'd betrayed the girl. Still, one thing his mother had said captured his attention. "You said you 'offered her an out'? Did she take it? What was it?"

"No, she wouldn't accept. I explained to her how I'd cast the confundus charm on the floo network, and I had yet to remove it. A minor adjustment or two and everyone that left here would have no memory of that particular part of the evening. I explained to her that I would make it so that no-one ever knew of it: be as though it never happened. But I also told her, and quite firmly, that you were off limits. She would never have you, and if she tried to trap you again, well, I'm too much of a lady to say it a second time, but rest assured that all thoughts in that vein have been destroyed."

Draco nodded his approval. It made him feel remarkably better that she'd at least been offered a chance to make her own choice.

Narcissa laughed. "I wish you could have seen her dramatics! She cried and sobbed and claimed that if she 'couldn't have you, then it didn't matter who she had', just going on and on about living half a life. But the long and short of it is, she accepted. I think she was too proud of the fact that she's the first seventh year student in your class to become engaged. Her pride won't let her give that up."

Draco laughed too. That sounded just like Pansy. "So it all worked out for the best?"

Narcissa nodded. "It all worked out for the best. By the time she left, she and Mallory were making plans as fast as they could. Crabbe didn't say anything, just sat back and let his mother make his decisions for him. Once they're married, I'm sure that Pansy will be more than willing to take over that job. She'll have someone to boss around and do her bidding, and Crabbe will have someone to do his thinking for him!"

Feeling much better about the whole situation, Draco gave her a strong hug. "I'm glad everything worked out. More for your sake, than for theirs, but glad none the less."

"Yes." Narcissa's smile faded a little. "While I'm making everything clear, I know that I owe you an apology, son. You were right when you said that Pansy wasn't meant for you, and I should have listened. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Can I be nosy and ask why you're so sure I was right all of a sudden? You knew about her personality before, so I doubt that has anything to do with it."

With a secret smile, Narcissa reached down and cradled a small black bag in her hands. Judging by the sounds it made, there appeared to be several small metal things in the bag. He threw a curious glance at it.

"What's in there?"

"The reason I'm so sure that Pansy wasn't the one who was meant to be."

Unsure what she meant by that, but unwilling to waste anymore time prying it out of her, he jumped up. "Well, I'm off to get a shower, then if you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and return to Hogwarts. I have someone I'm anxious to see!"

………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione looked up, her eyes filled with shock as they took in a face that she hadn't seen much of lately. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

His expression was hurt. "Why would you ask something like that?"

_Okay, that was rude, but seriously, what did he expect me to say? 'Hi! You've been mean to me, broken our friendship, and ignored me, but you're back now, so it's all good! No need to talk it out or anything.'_

"Sorry. I didn't think, it just sort of popped out."

Ron's smiled. "That's my Hermione. Just acting without thinking things through."

_Look who's talking!_

Ron sat next to her on the boulder and threw his arm around her shoulders, ignoring her when she tried to squirm away. He started talking, for the most part sounding as though nothing had ever happened between the two of them. "I'm missed you so much! You have no idea! Classes have been murderous because the teachers are all babbling about nonsense and going ninety miles an hour. By the by, did you get the rest of the notes from Potions last week? I had to leave because of those-"

Hermione had been trying to gently get his attention, but finally she couldn't stand it any longer. "Ronald!" she burst out. "Do you honestly believe you can behave the way you have been, then just waltz up and ask to copy my notes? Is that all you wanted from me? To copy my notes?"

"Well what did you expect?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what to expect from you. The last I heard, you never wanted to speak to me again. I was 'as good as dead to you', remember?"

"Well that was before."

Fury began building in her eyes. "Before what?"

"Before, when you were hanging out it that jerk off, Malfoy. Surely you didn't expect me to stay friends with you while you were fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Draco is not the enemy! Haven't you learned anything?"

"Guess not."

She stared at him incredulously. " I can't believe you! Well, I've got news for you, Ronald Weasley: I'm _still _friends with Draco Malfoy and hopefully I always will be! In fact, I'd like to be a whole lot more than merely friends with him!"

"Oh, please." Ron snorted. "The whole school's talking about how Pansy Parkinson got engaged last night. Who else would it be to, if not that blonde little ferret?"

Hermione felt her heart sink at that news, but she refused to let depression over come her at this point in time. She'd deal with that later. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he's taken!" Ron sneered in her face. "I'm saying that he's done the first sensible thing of his life and chosen some-one from his own House to be with!"

"That-that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends." Hermione was trying desperately to keep her voice from wavering. _Calm, Hermione. You need to stay calm._

Another snort. "Don't fool yourself, 'Mione. He's through with you. Now you can be back where you belong: with me!"

Throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her close, Ron lowered his head as though to kiss her. "Come on, 'Mione," he whispered. "We've been putting this off for long enough. I love you and you love me. That blonde ferret is gone from your life for good."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Weasel!"

The voice came from behind them and was filled with malicious intent.

Hermione looked up. "Draco!"

……………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Really wanted to get this in for you guys before I left for my long weekend. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! )


	27. Chapter 27

"…_that blonde ferret is gone from your life for good!"_

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that, Weasel!"_

"_Draco!"_

………………………………………………………………………

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. _Draco! He's here! He came back! _With a happy gasp she started towards him. Quickly Ron reached out and, snagging her arm, snatched her back towards himself. "Stay back, Hermione. This is between me and Malfoy!"

Ignoring him, Hermione tried her best to wrench her arm free, but Ron merely tightened his grip.

Draco heard her cry out in pain, even as her expression twisted into a grimace. With a low growl he started towards them: one clenched fist automatically reaching for his wand.

The hex on the tip of his lips was not a nice one, and he raised his wand, carefully taking aim. But the sight before his eyes forced him to stop. Hermione had beaten him to the punch. Literally.

Drawing back and all too familiar fist, still clutching tightly to her shoe, she let fly.

Despite himself, Draco flinched, his mind flashing back to their third grade year when he'd been the one receiving the results from her loss of temper.

Mentally bringing himself back to the present, he watched in fascination as Weasley grabbed his nose, screamed in agony, and went flying backwards.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but from Draco's point of view, time seemed to slow considerably and everything moved in slow motion.

Blood poured from the red head's nose, running into his open mouth. Arms flailing and chest heaving with screams, Ron gave a valiant effort to regain his lost sense of balance, but all to no avail.

A loud _SPLASH _accompanied him as he fell backwards into the lake.

Several students had heard the yelling and turned to see what all the commotion was, but they were all too far away to do more than watch the events unfold. When his body hit the water, for a long moment, no-one moved: all were seemingly shocked into a silent paralysis.

The sound of running feet broke the temporary spell. A heavily panting Ginny came running up, Harry on her heels, though he wasn't quite as winded.

Still too out of breath to talk, Ginny looked to Harry and motioned that he should ask her question.

"Hermione, are you ok-"He broke off abruptly when he spotted a furious Ron attempting to drag himself out from the lake. Eyes growing larger, he opened his mouth to ask what the bloody hell Ron was doing in the lake, but some-one beat him to it.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?"

Three adults rushed up, parting the small crowd of students that were still gathered round.

Professor McGonagall, who'd shouted the original question headed towards the lake to help Ron, while Snape, his face wearing a scowl more ferocious than usual strode up to the four by the rock. "What happened?" he demanded to know.

By this time Professor McGonagall had to use her wand and pull Ron from the water. Apparently the added weight from the soaked robes was too much for him to manage alone.

No sooner had his feet touched dry ground than she turned him to face her squarely. "Mr. Weasley, explain yourself immediately!"

Ron spit, still trying to rid his mouth from the foul taste of lake water, before he started to rage. "It's all his fault!" he yelled, pointing towards Draco. "I came out here and was trying to talk to Hermione, and he just shows up, sticking his little ferret nose-"

"Now, now. No need to start calling names." Dumbledore, who'd been standing quietly to the side, stepped forward to intervene. "My, my, my. I dare say we have a problem here, don't we? Would those of you involved, please head for my office? We need to talk."

Watching them stalk off, he turned to face his teachers. "Severus, Minerva, if the two of you would be so kind as to escort them, and perhaps, make sure no wars are conducted, I would appreciate it."

They immediately nodded agreement and set off after the sullen teens. "Thanks." He called to their backs. "I shall be along momentarily."

Then, Dumbledore turned to face Harry. "Mr. Potter? Since you remained here, am I to assume that you weren't involved?"  
"No sir I wasn't." Harry admitted truthfully.

"Did you perchance see the exchange?"

This time Harry hesitated, before he reluctantly said, "No, sir, I didn't." His tone was apologetic as he explained. "I had plans to meet with Hermione this morning at the Astronomy Tower. Once I got there, I was looking around and spotted her here. Ron was walking towards her, and the whole school knows that he's been…upset with her lately, so I thought I should head this way and see if she might need my help."

"I see." Dumbledore turned to the few remaining bystanders. "Did any of you see perchance see what happened?"

"I did, sir." A young girl from Hufflepuff stepped forward. Her boyfriend was by her side, and nodding at the Headmaster intently.

"We both did, sir." Ginny didn't remember the girl's name, but knew her boyfriend because he was a Ravenclaw from her year.

Dumbledore listened closely as the two explained what they'd seen. After they finished, he thanked them profusely and went on his way. He walked towards his office, deep in thought. _With a little careful wording, I may be able to fix this in a satisfactory manner. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore half expected to be bombarded with shouts and accusations the minute he set foot in his office, therefore he was quite surprised, and just a little worried when he was met with only silence and a glare.

Settling into his chair, he made a great show of getting comfortable before turning to face his audience. "Lemon drop anyone?"

Five heads shook their negative response. "As you wish. Now, who shall we start with? Mr. Weasley, you seemed to have a lot to say. You may start, but please leave out any name calling or profanities. Just the facts."

In a voice shaking with rage, Ron told the Headmaster his version of events which basically involved Draco attacking him with a secret hex, causing him to fall into the lake.

Draco didn't say anything the whole time Weasley talked. Not that he didn't want to, but he was too Slytherin not to realize the advantage of perfect timing. He also didn't want to make the same mistakes the red head was making. By allowing his anger to get the better of him, Ron was actually upsetting the adults. Screaming at people rarely helped your situation. Draco knew his best bet was to stay calm and in control.

_That means I'd better not think about what happened too much. _Every time he thought about it, he remembered her crying out in pain, and the urge to strangle the other boy would come back full force.

Ron soon finished, and Dumbledore turned to face them. His eyes showed no surprise to see them sitting so close together. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you would like a turn."

Draco's explanation was simple. It was also the truth. "As soon as I arrived back at Hogwarts, I searched out Hermione. I found her by the lake, listening to this…him rave about me never coming back. I simply spoke up, pointing out how wrong he was."

Hermione spoke up. "I was trying to get away from Ron, Headmaster. I tried to go and see Draco and Ron grabbed my arm and made me stay by him. He hurt me, sir."

Ron couldn't keep quiet. "That's a lie!" He shouted.

Hermione didn't respond with words. There was no need for her to. She simply lifted the arm of her robe, exposing her elbow, and showed them where bruises had already begun to form; each one was obviously the shape of a finger that gripped too tight.

When Draco saw that he let out another growl and moved to strangle to prat. Subtly, Snape placed his hands over Draco's shoulders, forcing the teen to remain in his seat.

Draco let it go for the moment. _Fine. I'll wait. Punishment or no punishment, I'll get him. No-one hurts her like that and gets away with it!_

When Professor McGonagall saw the marks on her Head Girl's arm, she became very angry. "Mr. Weasley! Look what you have done! Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives you the right to mark another student in that manner! Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your carelessness, and rest assured, I will be owling your parents: tonight!"

Dumbledore stood. "I couldn't agree more, Minerva. You three are excused."

"But, sir!" Ron protested. "What about my nose? He cast a hex at me! That's against school rules!"  
Snape looked at Draco. "Did you hex him, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"No, sir." Draco answered with complete honesty. "I will admit that I raised my wand, but I never used it."

"Well, then." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I commend you on your ability to control yourself after rethinking things. Now, off you go."

Hermione and Draco quickly headed for the door, afraid to press their good luck. Ron followed a bit more slowly, still grumbling under his breath. Snape followed them, he knew his godson well, and knew the boy was just itching for a chance to be alone with Mr. Weasley.

As they were leaving they were met at the bottom of the staircase by none other than Argus Filch. "Professor Snape," he hollered. "Look at my clean floors! Some student has walked through here with wet, muddy…You!" he yelled when he spotted Ron. "You did it! Just look at my floors! They were spotless and now…" he broke off, his eyes watering as though he were going to cry.

"Now, now, Argus." Snape said in a strangely soothing tone. "Mr. Weasley is well aware of the mess he's made and rest assured I am instructing him to clean up after himself, under your supervision, of _course_."

The caretaker's eyes began to gleam with happiness as he realized what the Professor was saying.

"But, that's not fair!" Ron yelled. "My clothes and shoes were wet. That's why the floor got muddy."

Snape raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the excuse. "Then might I suggest that you remove your clothing _before _you jump in the lake next time."

His face beet red, Ron appeared to be contemplating arguing the point, but something in Snape's face must have convinced him that it would be a pointless endeavor, because he just stomped his foot, much like an angry toddler would, and stalked off: Filch trailing him and lecturing the whole way.

With a nod of dismissal, Snape headed for the dungeons. Hermione had to hide her smile behind her hand, less he invent a reason to punish her. Draco didn't bother trying to hide his smirk.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her back towards the front doors. "Is scar-…I mean, Potter and the Weasley girl still out there?"

"I don't know." She said, frowning at him. "_**Harry **_and _**Ginny **_might be, but more than likely they are at breakfast. Why?"

"Perfect!" Quickly changing directions, he headed for the Great Hall. He ignored the way she carefully enunciated their names. (Personally_, he was damn proud of himself for_ _refraining from calling them Mr. and Mrs. Potty_!) Choosing instead to focus on answering her question, he said, "Because. There's something we need to set straight right now before anything else happens!

…………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: To those of you that were anxiously awaiting Draco to be her hero, well I hope you aren't too disappointed with how this went, but I've always imagined Hermione to be the type of girl that will take matters into her own hands and not always depend on some guy to take care of her. (Even though Draco was more than willing to come to her rescue!)

Thanks so much for all my lovely reviews. First thing I did when I got home was come and check my computer. What a welcome home present!

Okay, I know I keep saying this, but I really am finishing it all up. My goal is to be done before July 13th (for obvious reasons!). So, keep your fingers crossed!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Okay, please note, if you haven't already, that this story was rated M, and I did that for a reason. It doesn't get too descriptive, at least, I don't think so, but just be warned that it does get a little more detailed than I have so far. Thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was worried again. When Draco had first come back and declared his love for her in front of her friends, well, she'd been on cloud nine. For a little while anyway.

_Well, _she forced herself to admit, _he didn't exactly say that he loved me in front of everyone. Not at first! _

_She still remembered that night with great clarity. They'd just left the Headmaster's office, after having to explain some dealings that had happened with Ron, and Draco suddenly grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the Great Hall. Hermione was very confused at first, especially when Draco simply stood in the doorway, staring intently at his House Table._

_She remembered being nervous when Crabbe had first stood up, clanging his spoon onto his cup, trying to capture everyone's attention. Slowly, everyone had begun to quiet down._

_Once he had everyone's attention, Crabbe turned to the girl sitting beside him and motioned her up. Hermione was shocked to her toes to see that the girl was none other than Pansy Parkinson!  
Pansy looked absolutely radiant with happiness as she proudly informed everyone of her recent engagement. Amid the polite clapping from other houses and loud cheers from the Slytherins, Pansy climbed down. Soon as her feet touched the floor she started showing off her engagement ring._

_That's when Draco had turned to Hermione and said firmly. "See. I told you Weasley was an idiot! It wasn't me that got engaged!"_

_Hermione had been so happy that she'd unthinkingly thrown her arms around him in joy. "Oh, Draco! I'm so glad."_

_Still holding her hand, he'd promptly marched back out of the room, dragging her behind him. Hermione barely had time to take in Blaise's smile and broad wink before they were once more out of the room._

That had been it. No grand declaration of love. At least, not until later that night. Hermione finally managed to prod him into saying it. She'd vehemently refused to say it first. She laughed remembering how he'd sounded much like a frog the first time. But once he'd finally said it, and she told him the feelings were reciprocated, he'd relaxed and began saying it reguraly.

So now, here they were, a few days later.

Even with knowing she returned his feelings, Draco had continued being very much a gentleman. Too much of one. Being a very physical person, he tended to hold her and kiss on her quite a bit: every time he passed her in the hallways, he'd brush a hand down her cheek, or stroke her back softly. It pleased her that he was willing to be publicly demonstrative. Any doubts she may have had, quickly vanished when he started making it clear to everyone that she was his, and his alone.

Now that he knew how much she enjoyed being held, Draco made it a point to hold her every night before bed. He'd snuggle into the couch with her in his lap while they talked or kissed. Usually they would kiss.

Draco was an excellent kisser, and Hermione had been a quick learner. At least, she thought she had. That was the problem. No matter how many times she tried to subtly signal to him that she was ready for more, Draco always pulled away, and she ended up going to bed alone.

Hermione enjoyed the new feelings he'd evoked in her body so far, and was extremely curious about the rest of it. She was in over her head and she knew it. She needed help.

Normally she could rely on the library and her precious books for any knowledge she needed, but in this particular instance she thought it might be better to go to someone who actually has experience. There was only one person she could think of that was qualified for the job.

Someone with plenty of experience, someone open and honest, and most importantly, someone she trusted to keep this private: Ginny Weasley.

………………………………………………………………….

Ginny was lying n her bed, naked and snuggled up next to her boyfriend. Harry was dozing lightly, as was his preference after intercourse, and she was enjoying some snuggle time.

A knock on the door interrupted their peace. Harry bolted into a sitting position, and Ginny began frantically gathering his clothes. "Just a minute!" she called loudly.

Dressing in record time, and throwing his invisibility cloak on, Harry stayed on the bed and tried to keep as still as possible.

Casting one last glance around, Ginny quickly kicked his shoes under her bed before opening her door.

"Hermione, what a surprise!" Getting a look at her friend's face she quickly demanded. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Ginny, I desperately need to talk with you, can I come in?"

Hesitating slightly, Ginny nodded and held open the door. "Sure. I just have to warn you that –"

"-Hello, Harry." Hermione said.

Tossing off his cloak, Harry shot her a grin. "Hi Hermione. How did you know I was in here, anyway?"

"Her expression for one. Plus, one of your shoes is sticking out from under the bed."

Both Harry and Hermione's faces were slightly red right now. For Harry's part, he was embarrassed because he knew Hermione was well aware of what had been going on before she arrived.

Indeed she was! Hermione had known for quite some time now that Harry and Ginny were sexually active, but knowing and seeing them directly afterwards were two different things. _Well, considering what I came here to discuss, I might as well resign myself to the fact that I'm going to be embarrassed. _

Ginny was the only one who seemed unconcerned. She shrugged and grabbed Harry's shoes and tossed them at him. "Get up you lazy bum, so I can clean off the bed."

That statement certainly didn't help the red cheek factors, but once again, she couldn't have cared less. "So, Hermione, you said you had something to talk with me about?"

"Um, yeah." Glancing helplessly at Harry, Hermione whispered. "But it's kind of a girl issue and I don't think Harry wants to hear about me and Draco's-"

"No, I don't!" Harry interrupted with a wink. "You knowing about my sex life is bad enough, I don't think I could stomach hearing about yours."

Giving another wink to let her know he was only joking, Harry ignored his girlfriend who promptly called him a 'prude'.

Wrapping his strong arms around Hermione, Harry whispered in her ear. "You know you can talk to me if you need to. Like if he hurts you and you want me to turn him into a ferret hat for you."

Laughing and slapping his shoulder, Hermione nodded. "I know. Maybe one day I'll get you drunk and tell you all the sordid details."

With an exaggerated shudder, Harry turned away. "I think that was my cue to leave. See you two later."

A wave, and quick kiss on his girlfriends cheek was all they got before Harry was out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. "Sit. Spill."

Seeing the look of disgust on her friends face, Ginny laughed. "I cast a cleansing spell, you know."

Deciding that she'd prefer to stand for the moment, Hermione distracted her friend by starting to talk.

"It's Draco. Every night before we go to bed he sits and holds me, and usually we end up kissing."

"Is he asking for more than you want to give?" Ginny interrupted.

"No!" Hermione burst out. "That's the problem. He's being a perfect gentleman!'

_Whoa! That was unexpected. _Sitting up a little straighter, Ginny smiled slyly. "So what you're saying is that _you _want more?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, have you tried to show him? You know, maybe take the initiative and move things a step further."

"I've tried little things" Hermione confessed, but usually that's when he abruptly calls a halt to things and leaves. Her face flamed red again as she muttered. "Sometimes I wonder if he even wants me."

Ginny laughed. She couldn't help herself. "Oh, come off it, 'Mione. Have you ever bothered to look at the boy's pants when you're around? Half the time I have to wonder how his pants don't split!"

"Well, "Hermione admitted slowly. "I can't say that I have a habit of looking at him, but whenever we're snuggling or kissing I can certainly _feel, _well it, and that's why I thought he'd be willing to go further, but for some reason, he's not!"

"Have you tried talking with him about it?"

"No! Ginny! How could you even ask a thing like that?" Hermione felt shocked. _The very thought! What would I say? 'Hey Draco, how about you stop running off on me, and let's see where else this goes?' No. I wouldn't survive the embarrassment._

Hermione threw out one last, desperate idea. "Maybe he's shy?"

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing again. The thought of Draco Malfoy being shy is something that had never occurred to her.

Placing a calming hand on her friends shoulder, Ginny smiled. "Well, if he is, then I know how to fix that!"

If she didn't trust her friend so much, Hermione would be worried by the sly smile on Ginny's face. _What have I gotten myself into?_

…………………………………………………………………………

"No Hermione, not like that!" Ginny reach over and snatched the banana from her friend's grasp.

Hermione flopped back onto the bed with a loud groan. "Ahhh, I can't do this!" She wailed. "Is it too much to ask that he just tell me what he wants?"

Ginny began to giggle. "I hate to tell you this, but Harry's known for his bravery, and not even he's that bold! He skirted around the issue for three days before he got up the courage to ask me."

"I hate it when you give details about you and Harry." Hermione muttered, but she looked interested nonetheless. "But did you? Do it, I mean?"

"Eventually."

"Not the first time? Why are you telling me to do it now then?"

"You forget, most men don't need much encouragement. In fact, they usually will try and continuously progress things until the girl calls halt."

"Oh, I see. So you think I should do this to encourage him."

"I thought that was why you were here." Ginny could see the hurt in the other girl's eyes, but wasn't sure what had caused it. "Hermione, if you don't want to do this, then you don't have to. I am merely trying to give you the information you asked for."

"I know." Hermione smiled weakly. "It's just that I don't understand. What's so wrong with me that he's stopping? Am I doing something wrong?"

At that Ginny had to laugh. "Can't be doing it too wrong because he keeps coming back for more." That caused a real smile, but it was brief. Finally Ginny sighed and gave her a hug. "Look, if you ask me, I think that Draco's just trying to be a gentleman: you know, making up for all those years he was a complete prat! If you want my advice, I would say to enjoy this for a long as it lasts."

Hermione scowled. "But I don't want it to last. I'm not enjoying this. I don't want to die a virgin!"

Ginny smirked. "You won't. If he's human, you just do what I've taught you, and you won't die a virgin. That's a promise!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They talked for a few minutes more before Hermione stood and stretched. "Okay, thanks for all your help Gin, but I really need to go!"

Ginny walked with her friend down the stairs, and into the Gryffindor Common Room. It had gotten late enough that only Harry was still there. As soon as he spotted them he smiled. "Hey you two! Finish all your conversations?"

"Yep." Hermione gave a satisfied smile. She turned to face Ginny. "Wish me luck."

Her mind was now focused on the goal she hoped to achieve, and she was barely paying attention to what Harry was saying. The only the she clearly heard him ask was, "Wish you luck with what?"

Almost absentmindedly she responded. "Hmm? Oh, I'm going to try and seduce Draco."

Her overly occupied mind didn't even register the sound of Harry's yell. She was too busy thinking about what was to come.

Practically running down the hallways, Hermione found herself breathless in anticipation. She kept running Ginny's instructions through her head. _He'll never know what hit him! By God this evening Draco Malfoy will let me seduce him or he'll be telling me why not! _


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Continued warning about the rating…

Draco put it off going to his rooms for as long as he could. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his nightly ritual of holding Hermione; it was just that he couldn't seem to control himself when he was around her. His whole body ached with the need to have her and all that squirming she did was about to drive him crazy. Those delightful moans, the ones she made when she was aroused: they haunted his dreams. He fell asleep aching and woke up hours later, still hard and sweating.

His temper was shot to hell, his entire body seemed to ache, and he felt like he was going nutters half the time. _Two more days! _He reminded himself. _The blasted bet is over in two more days! _He had some grand dreams of what he wanted to do as soon as his limitations were finished. He could only hope that her current eagerness will continue through to those plans.

Finally he decided to go on to his rooms. _It's getting late._

He slipped into the rooms quietly, as it was much later than his usual return time, and should she by some chance be asleep, he didn't want to awaken her.

She wasn't asleep.

Apparently she'd been waiting on him. Draco offered her a tense smile and headed for the couch, stripping his robes off as he went. She immediately sat on his lap and snuggled close. "You look like you're in a bad mood." Her voice was teasing but he couldn't bring himself to respond. Her next look was filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _Nothing if you don't count the fact that what I want is right here, literally in my lap, and I can't take it!_

"How was patrol?"

They continued their nightly routine of discussing their day with each other when Hermione leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't unexpected. They ended every night like this. In fact, Draco enjoyed it. She was a great kisser, and he loved how she didn't hold anything back.

Both their hands started wandering, and as was the usual occurrence, his shirt (and hers) slowly came unbuttoned.

Then she went and did something he wasn't expecting. Never, not in a million years, would Draco have expected prim Hermione Granger to pull back and start kissing her way down his stomach. Her mouth stopped just inches above the waistband of his pants. While trying to unbutton his pants, her fingers brushed ever so carefully against him.

A startled groan escaped him, and he moved against her before he could stop himself. _Holy shit! _

For one delicious minute, Draco's world swirled, and he found himself incapable of seeing anything more than the sight of her gorgeous face, poised over his lap. It took a royal battle within himself to start the painful, but necessary, separation from this wonderful torment.

Once he was able to force his body to obey his mind, Draco caught her hands in his own. "Hermione…baby… you have to stop."

"Why?" Her hand moved again and her fingers started tracing the buttons on his pants.

_Oh, shit! Please tell me this isn't happening now!_

Using every ounce of willpower he possessed, Draco pulled away from her and stood up. "We have to stop."

"No, Draco, wait!" Hermione reached for him as he headed for the door. "Please don't leave. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

No matter how badly he wanted to get away from her, Draco couldn't bring himself to leave with her thinking she'd done something wrong. "You didn't do anything wrong." He assured her in a husky voice. "I liked it. A lot."

"Then why would you pull away?" She sounded genuinely confused. "I enjoy what we do together, and I want…I want more. I thought maybe you did too." By now she was almost whispering.

"I do." His voice wasn't much more than a low groan. "Trust me, I do. But I can't. Not right now." The sight of her sitting there, tears running down her face was beckoning him back. But he couldn't go back. Not right now. "I have to leave for awhile." He said hoarsely. "I'll be back soon. Go on to bed, and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he bolted for the door and took off down the hall. He had to get the hell out of there!

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione stared at the closed door blankly. Her mind was in an agony of confusion. _That certainly didn't go well! _

Her first instinct was to cry. Her second was to seek out Ginny. _Maybe she can tell me what went wrong! _

Slowly her logic kicked in, and Hermione began to realize just how late it was. She knew that Ginny was more than likely sound asleep right now, and if she was smart, Hermione would follow her friend's example. Sleep would be wonderful right about now. Deep, dreamless, no thought required sleep.

With a soft sob, she laid down on the couch. No matter how much she longed for the respite that sleep would give her, she knew that however hard the truth was to face right now, it would only be that much more so in the morning.

Allowing tears to stream down her cheeks, Hermione reminded herself of her earlier resolve. _By God when he gets back here he will__be explaining his actions. And he'd better had a darn good reason! If not, well, he'll be lucky if I don't hex him so hard that he'll never be capable with a woman again!_

The anger felt better than despair, so Hermione clung to it. Slowly feeding the fires of her temper, she settled down to wait for his return. _If he thinks he'll be escaping me that easily, then he has another thing coming!_

…………………………………………………………………………………

Draco ran desperately down the hallways. It took awhile but his body did cool down. He barely resisted the urge to plant his fist in the nearby wall. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

"What on earth are you doing her this time of night, Mr. Malfoy?"

The sound of his godfather's voice nearly had him jumping out of his skin. Snape wasn't done grouching. "You'd better have a good excuse. Certainly you can think of a better one than Mr. Zabini here."

It was then that Draco saw Blaise standing close to Snape's side. His eyes widened in surprise. "Blaise! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Blaise shot back. "Even being Head Boy doesn't excuse you wandering around at all hours for no reason!"

"That's enough!" Snape cut in. "You two in my office, now."

The two were extremely subdued as they followed their Head of House towards his office. Both were thinking the same thing. _This is not going to be a pleasant visit._

Snape settled into his chair and faced them silently. When no words came forth his impatient nature was quick to assert itself. "Well? I'm waiting."

Since he was looking at Draco, the only logical assumption was for him to go first. "I'm sorry, sir. I had…well, you see, when I went to my rooms Hermione…er, that is…oh, blast it all!" He ended in a growl. "It's personal, okay!"

Snape leaned forward. "What's going on, Draco?" It concerned him slightly that the boy was hesitant to talk. They'd always been able to tell each other anything.

Blaise also leaned over. "Does it have to do with Hermione?" he asked. "Did you two fight?"

"No, not exactly, we just had a…difference of opinion, that's all."

It took several minutes, but they were finally able to pry the gist of the evening's events from the embarrassed teenager. Snape was incredulous. Blaise was just amused.

"Let me get this straight, "Blaise said. "One of the most beautiful, most desirable girls of our class tried to seduce you, and you _left?_" His tone left no doubt that he found that to be extremely funny. "Are you nutters? Or just plain gay and always neglected to inform me?"

Snape frowned at Blaise for that one but had no time to offer a reprimand before Draco exploded.

"Why do you think I left, you arrogant git?" Draco seethed. He didn't give his friend a chance to answer. "Because of that cursed bet I made with you, that's why!"

Snape sat back abruptly. They'd all forgotten about the bet. He could see just how close Draco was to losing control of his temper, so he was cautious in the phrasing of his words. "I take it from this, uh, recent event that Miss Granger is still…unaware of the events that started this whole ordeal?"

"That would be correct." Draco muttered. Blaise opened his mouth to shout, but Snape held up a silencing hand. He wanted Draco to come to the obvious conclusion on his own.

It didn't take long.

"Oh, shit!" Draco muttered. "I screwed up, didn't I? I never told her why I kept things on the down low, I just did it. Then tonight when she…I responded by…oh damn!"

He jumped to his feet. "I've got to tell her don't I?"

Both of them nodded, and Blaise couldn't resist a sharp, "You think?"

"Fine." Draco sighed. "Professor Snape, not to be disrespectful, sir, but are we finished? I need to get back to Hermione and try and smooth this over."

"Certainly." Snape allowed himself a small smile. "I will even be so gracious as to allow you a simple warning this time instead of consequences." He tried, but found himself unable to resist. "I dare say that Miss Granger has punished you enough."

"Thanks ever so much." Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm and he headed out the door. _I hate it when he's amused at my expense!_

Blaise jumped up and made to follow him, but the sound of their teacher's voice brought him back.

"Not so fast, Mr. Zabini. I'm not through with you."

Blaise groaned but went back as ordered. The door closed loudly behind him and Draco headed back towards his room, unease filling him. What would he find when he returned?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sometimes being Head Girl wasn't a good thing. Especially when you weren't in the mood to deal with other people's problems. Hermione definitely wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be sympathetic; she especially wasn't ready to deal with a nearly hysterical second year, not even one whose familiar had died.

Professor Sprout had asked Hermione to sit with her young charge while she took care of the animal's dead body. Unable to refuse, Hermione struggled to put her personal feelings aside and focus on offering comfort. She wrapped her arms around the youngster and murmured soft words of nonsense, trying her best to ignore the combination of tears and snot soaking her night top.

It wasn't long before Professor Sprout returned, a bottle of calming potion in her hands. Heading back towards her rooms, Hermione was once again waylaid, only this time by a friend. Blaise had escaped his meeting with Professor Snape, and ignoring the fact that he was already in trouble, he decided he might as well go and check on his friends.

When he spotted Hermione walking down the hall, he hurried to catch up with her. "'Oi, Hermione, wait up!"

"Blaise! What in heaven's name are you doing out here at this time of night?"

He grinned. "Just got out of a meeting with Professor Snape. He caught me up by the owlery and gave me a week's worth of detention."

He offered her a strange look, then said cautiously, "Snape also caught Draco. To tell the truth, Draco seemed pretty upset, so that's where I was headed now. You know, to check on him."

"We had a disagreement." Hermione explained.

"I heard." Blaise chuckled, and she realized that Draco must have told him what happened. She flushed bright red and turned away.

"Excuse me."

"Now hold on a minute." Blaise grabbed her arm. "Has Draco talked with you yet?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe I should then. After all, this whole thing started because of me." She looked hesitant. "Come on, " he coaxed. "Just hear me out before you decide. That's all I ask."

She hesitated briefly, but finally nodded in consent.

Blaise followed her to her rooms. He expected Draco to be there, but the other boy was no where in sight. _Well, might make it easier if he's not here. _Sitting on the couch he quickly started to explain.

…"So let me get this straight, "Hermione said a few minutes later. "You mean to tell me that Draco has liked me for a long time. Even before we started to become friends?"

"Yep." Blaise leaned back and smiled. "Once we all started drinking and making bets, well, I don't know, the opportunity just sort of presented itself and I couldn't help but take advantage."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I'm still in awe that he agreed to that kind of bet anyway."

"Well," Blaise shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that he was thinking there was no way I would win, and maybe the thought of our situations being reversed appealed to him too much to let the opportunity go. Either way, I knew his pride wouldn't let him refuse."

"So why, if he knew he couldn't do anything with me, did he choose that time to start being friendly with me?"

Blaise grin was full of self satisfaction. "That was my fault, too. You see, I started being real friendly with you, and while I knew (and you knew) that we were only friends, Draco didn't. Haven't you ever noticed what a jealous and possessive person he is?"

She laughed. "You're quite the little matchmaker, aren't you?"

"What can I say: it's a gift!"

"And so modest, too."

Blaise laughed, then quieted down once more. "I know that he hurt your feelings tonight, and I'm not sure where he is, because when he left the dungeons he was supposedly heading your way to try and explain everything, but I just couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt because of something I started. So, I thought maybe I'd better come up here and make sure you understood the truth."

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Hermione asked. "It would have been easy enough for him to do."

"I'm not sure. A lot of it was probably pride. That would not be an easy thing to admit to a girl you wanted to impress. Plus, he might not know all the details himself. After all, I don't think he ever learned about me stealing Potter's cloak , so he has no idea how I found out his little secret."

"Well," Hermione sighed. "I guess I can understand why he behaved that way now. I still don't understand why he didn't tell me himself, but that's something that only he can explain." She leaned over and hugged him tight. "Thanks for telling me everything, Blaise. You're a great friend."

He nodded before standing to take his leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, just one last question, though."

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"When is this bet over?"

He checked his watch. "You have less than 48 hours now."

"Okay." She offered him a big smile. "See you tomorrow!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

If she hadn't been so tired, it would have been funny. The way the door slowly opened, and Draco's head peeked around it, eyes searching everywhere, as though he expected a hex to come flying at him.

When he spotted Hermione on the couch, rubbing her eyes tiredly from where he'd awakened her, he stepped in. "Where were you?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at the stupid question. "I was here, waiting for you and fell asleep on the couch. Where were you?"

"Looking for you." He explained. "I came back earlier to talk with you but you weren't here. I've been searching the whole blasted school for you!"

"Sorry. A second year Hufflepuff's familiar died and I went to help Professor Sprout comfort the poor girl."

"Oh, okay." He walked closer.

"Look, Hermione, we need to talk..." Draco sat beside her and reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Oh, _now _you want to talk. Before, when I was sitting her crying, begging you to talk with me you-"

"-I'm sorry." Draco cut in. _I know that I'll have to apologize eventually, so I might as well get it over with. _"I'm deeply sorry. It wasn't until I calmed down that I began to realize how this must all seem to you."

She nodded. "I didn't understand. I was so mad at you that I never planned on speaking to you again."

He heard the way she spoke in past tense. " So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No." She smiled. "Blaise came by and explained most of it to me." She looked at him. "The only thing I don't understand now is why you didn't tell me yourself?"

"I don't know." Draco could feel his face flush. He hated feeling so vulnerable. "I guess I was embarrassed. Plus, I didn't want you to think that I would be pressuring you into anything more. I wanted this to be your decision."

She grinned. "Well I made my decision. I think I just made it a little too early."

With a sound that was half laugh, half groan, Draco pulled her into his arms. "Damn, I wish this was over already!" She'd forgiven him! He felt practically giddy with relief.

"Not too much longer." She whispered in his ear. " Blaise told me that we're down to less than 48 hours."

Slipping her hand into his shirt, she stroked the hard muscles of his chest. "Just think. Two more days. That's all. Two more days."

Kissing her fiercely he growled in her ear. "I hope you don't have any plans for that evening because we have a date!"

With a low laugh, she playfully moved her hand a little lower. "Fine with me. I heard about some new _suggestions _that I'm dying to try."

"You little minx!" He said huskily. "You think you're so smart. Better enjoy this while it lasts, because you won't be safe from me forever."

Winding her arms around his neck she pulled him close once again. Placing her mouth on his she whispered softly. "I know. I can hardly wait!"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Okay, this chapter has been really hard for me. Writing detailed love scenes is clearly not a forte of mine…will have to work on that. Well, hope you enjoyed despite that.


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione stared at the wide assortment of rings in front of her with something akin to astonishment. _There are so many! I can't believe this is really happening!_

She had to forcefully restrain herself from pinching her own arm several times, just to reassure herself that this was all real.

Staring blankly at the assorted jewelry in front of her, she allowed her mind to wander back over the last several months. Not that it was any hardship to remember them, as they'd surely been the best months of her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_Graduation had approached more quickly than anyone thought possible. Those times had been so busy that much of them were remembered as nothing more than a happy blur. As if being Head Girl, studying for NEWTs, and preparing to graduate in general wasn't enough, Hermione had some how thrown an intense relationship into the mix. _

_Once the time limit for his little 'bet' had finished, their relationship had hit the ground running. She'd argued at first that she was too busy for him, with all she had to do, but Draco had ignored her protests. He'd insisted on them spending time together everyday, he didn't care what they did, and in the end, they wound up studying together. It was largely thanks to his confident reassurances that Hermione hadn't been the least bit stressed about her NEWTS. Both of them had been pleased to learn she received the highest marks of the century. _

_Life was good. Draco was making an effort to be a non hostile acquaintance with Harry and she was working on building a relationship with his mother. The woman had been willing to try, and that was all Hermione needed: a chance._

_ Things hadn't truly gotten interesting until it came time for her to decide where to go to school. Having received such high marks on her NEWTs, she found herself with schools all over the world had competing for the honor of her attendance: all she needed to do was choose one._

_Hermione had debated for hours over where she wanted to go. She quickly became frustrated, because every time she tried to talk with Draco about her schooling he became moody and withdrawn. She tried talking with Harry. He was no help: his opinion being that she should go where ever she wanted, and that Malfoy was always moody. She talked with Blaise. Again, no help: Blaise was concerned with his own personal young honey at that time, and he neither knew, nor cared, why Draco was behaving thusly. He never did hear her asking him which school would be best._

_Finally she turned to the last person she could think of. Her ex-professor, Severus Snape. _

_Snape opened his office door warily. "Ah, Miss Granger, what a surprise. Do, please, come in." He stepped aside, admitting her entrance. "So, what brings you to my humble home?"_

"_Well, sir. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see if you had forgiven me for besting your NEWT scores yet."_

_He grimaced: whether from her use of a muggle expression or the reminder of his sulking over her NEWT scores, she wasn't sure._

"_Don't be silly, girl, of course I forgive you for besting my NEWT scores." He hesitated, then added, "It's the never ending gloating from Minerva that I have yet to forgive you for."_

_She couldn't help but giggle. "How has Professor McGonagall's bragging become my fault?"_

"_You are the cause of it, after all." A quick snap of his wand caused a tray with tea to appear. "Thirsty?" _

_The niceties were observed then he finally settled down to business. "Now, as enjoyable as this all has been, I doubt you took time to come and visit, merely to hear an old man gripe about his fellow colleagues."_

"_I have missed Hogwarts greatly, sir, as well as all the staff there, and I very much enjoy catching up on the latest happenings."_

_He cleared his throat. "Well, on to you now, yes?"_

_Quickly, but in much detail, Hermione explained her problem. She talked briefly of the main schools she was considering. "There's just one problem," she ended. _

"_Let me guess…Draco?"_

_She blushed. "Correct as usual."_

_He laughed softly. "Do you really think that the boy will let you far from him?"_

"_I don't know." She whispered. "To tell the truth I have no desire to find out. I don't wish to be far away from him. I would miss him too much."_

"_Hmm," he muttered thoughtfully, "I have a solution that it appears you have not yet considered."_

_She leaned forward eagerly. "Sir?"_

"_You can take your classes via the practical approach."_

"_Isn't that the one where you test in, first thing, then only take the lessons necessary?"_

"_It is."_

"_But which school would I do that through. No school near here offers that option."_

"_Have you ever considered apparating there? After all, you would only be required to attend classes twice a week at most. Possibly less. The majority of it would be done through apprenticeships."_

"_Do you suppose I would be able to be an apprentice of Hogwarts staff? Oh, sir, that would be wonderful!"_

_He smirked at her joy. It pleased him that he could think of a suitable offer for her. "I am unable to speak for the others, naturally, but I personally would be more than delighted to assist in your training."_

"_Do you think anyone there would have a problem with me? I especially wish for Professor McGonagall's assistance, as Transfiguration has always been a favorite subject of mine."_

"_I think that can be arranged," he said softly, in his mind recalling the conversation Minerva and he had just the day prior. Apparently, Dumbledore was getting old, and he had finally decided that he should think about retiring. In order for him to do that, the school would need someone to take Minerva's place, as she would become the new Headmistress._

_By the time she'd left, Hermione had been over the moon. She'd wanted to run straight to Draco and tell him how it had all worked out, but he was in meetings at work, and she didn't wish to bother him. _

_She wasn't at her flat 10 minutes before excitement got the best of her and she flooed to Hogwarts School in search of her old professors. The sooner she asked permission to become Minerva's apprentice, the better!_

_Meanwhile, Draco was at his office, stuck in boring meetings, but his mind wasn't on what they were saying. He knew it was only a formality for him to attend the meetings. After all, he paid people to make decisions for him just so he would be spared the headache._

_Besides, he couldn't pay attention if he wanted to. His mind was already occupied with a much more pleasurable thought: proposing to his girlfriend. _

_He and Hermione had been dating long enough now, and he'd known for quite some time that she was the one and only love of his life. So, it wasn't a matter of 'if' he wanted to, it was a matter of 'when'. _

_After graduation she'd agreed to take a year off from school, wanting to have a chance to travel with him a bit. He'd used that time to his best advantage: doing everything he could to make her fall deeper in love with him. He hoped that by now she was so used to him being around that she would be agreeable to making it more permanent. He just couldn't decide when would be the best time to do it._

_The problem was that now their year was up, and as far as he could tell, she had every intention to start school the following fall. He knew it would be more considerate to wait until she'd finished all her schooling before proposing, but that didn't mean he liked it._

When she's deciding on a school, the last thing she needs is the burden of me holding her back! _He thought to himself. Yes, that is what his mind said, but his heart wasn't listening. It was insisting that he should marry her now! Bind her to him for life in the most sacred of unions. _Stupid heart! Always having to make things so complicated!

_The sound of chairs scooting back, and people standing brought him out of his fog. _Hmm, the meeting must be over.

_He stood and began the endless process of shaking everyone's hand and thanking them for their hard work. A small movement, noticed out of the corner of his eye, captured his attention. It was his godfather! _What on earth is he doing here?

_Quickly excusing himself from the remaining men, Draco made his way out of the room and towards Snape. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Is something the matter?"_

"_Dear me, where ever are your manners?" Snape asked tauntingly. He knew that Narcissa would take Draco to task should she hear the boy speaking in public in that manner._

"_Fine, I apologize!" Draco growled irritably. "Now, I asked you a question: What's wrong?"_

"_Why would you assume something's wrong?" The older wizard asked calmly._

"_Because!" he practically snarled. "Why else would you be here unless something was wrong?"_

_  
"Maybe I had need to speak with you."_

"_A need that couldn't wait till I returned home?"_

"_The delivery of important information should always be done promptly and in person. The fewer messengers you involve, the more accurate the information is likely to be."_

"_Well thank you for that valuable life lesson. So, what is this message that you had to deliver?"_

"_No need to be testy, Draco." Snape said as he leaned back against the wall. He was clearly enjoying himself. "I merely assumed that you and Hermione would be anxious to hear Capitus Volo's answer as soon as possible."_

"_Capitus Volo?" Draco asked in astonishment. "That's the school Hermione chose to go to?"_

"_Of course," he answered unperturbed. "Now, they were more than willing to accept her. Please inform Miss Granger of this wonderful news, and offer her my sincere congratulations! Also, and this is very important so pay attention: please tell her that they willingly meet her requirements, and plan to be in contact with her later this week to work out the details."_

_Draco was numb with shock. _Capitus Volo? But…but that's so far away! I'll never see her!

Actually I would, _Draco realized. _If she's going to be near Capitus Volo, then I guess I will be, too.

_This concreted in his mind the idea that he'd been toying with. _Now. The time to propose to her is now!

_Hurrying out of the building, he headed towards her flat. He was so distracted that he failed to see the smirk on his godfather's face. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. _The time is now!

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you chosen one yet?" Draco's asked. His voice, sounding right in her ear, was full of aggravation and it managed to snap her out of her memories.

"Honestly, Draco!" His mother exclaimed. "You must be patient. There are over 50 rings here and she surely wants to examine them all. These things take time you know!"

With another low growl, Draco stormed a few feet away. "Just pick a blasted ring already!"

Pansy stepped forward and occupied the space he'd just abandoned. "Do you want another's opinion, Hermione? You look a little lost."

"Oh," Hermione gave a little laugh. "I was just taking a quick trip down memory lane. You know, recalling how this glorious event came to be!"

"Oh, yes, I remember." Narcissa stepped forward. "It was one of the most amusing nights of my life…"

…_Narcissa glanced around the crowded restaurant anxiously. The nervous tension around the table was starting to wear her down. _Why on earth I let Draco talk me into this I will never know!

_The door opened once again, and she was slightly gratified to see the familiar face of Severus Snape come into view. "Severus." She greeted._

"_Narcissa." He nodded back, sliding into the chair on her right. Glancing around the table he made polite greetings to all. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, pleasure to see the two of you again."_

_He turned to Narcissa. "Do you happen to have any idea where your son is?"_

"_I was just going to ask you the same thing." Narcissa said dryly. "It's not like him to be so late, and I'm starting to get worried."_

_Severus turned to Hermione, who was talking quietly with Harry. "Pray forgive me for interrupting, Miss Granger, but have you spoken with Draco yet today?"_

"_No, sir." Hermione answered respectfully. "I don't know where he could be." She gave a hesitant but hopeful smile. "Have you received a response from any of the owls we sent, sir?"_

"_I have." Snape was about to tell her the good news when a voice from behind him snarled. _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, he has!" Draco stalked up to their table and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her to her feet._

_Narcissa didn't interfere, because she noticed that while her son appeared to be angry, he was still very gentle with the girl. A quick glance at Severus showed him smirking with glee. _What on earth has him looking so satisfied?

_She didn't have much time to dwell on it further because her son turned her attention once again. _

"_Yes, my godfather was kind enough to inform me that your were accepted into Capitus Volo!"_

_Hermione let out a squeal of glee, but resisted the urge to throw her arms around him, because he still looked like he could spit fire._

"_That's wonderful, 'Mione!" Harry had stood behind her, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You've worked hard, and you deserve this-"_

"_-when were you going to tell me that you were moving halfway around the world?" Draco interrupted._

_Hermione tried to respond, but he interrupted her. "A little notice would have been nice. Now, I will have to scramble to try and find a place for us to stay out there!"_

"_You can't go with her," Harry argued. He'd noticed the 'us' in Draco's previous statement and it irked him. "The only people allowed to reside with students are spouses and children!"_

_Draco turned to face him. "That's why we're getting married now instead of later! Yet another thing I need to do in a hurry."_

_Hermione's expression was dazed. "Now? Married?" She whispered in confusion. "Later? Hurry?"_

"_Yes!" Draco answered emphatically. "I've planned to marry you for, oh, a long time now, but I was trying to be considerate and wait to you finished your schooling."_

"_You've obviously changed your mind." Snape's dry voice cut in. _

"_Yes." Draco grasped her hand securely. "It's the only way I can be with you, Hermione." He explained. "I was willing to wait until you were ready, but you need to be ready now because I refuse to spend the next four years of my life without you!"_

_Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. As far as proposals go, that one had to be one of the most un-romantic in the history of the world. It chafed her at first, because she didn't want him to propose because he felt that was the only way to have her. But then he went and said something so sweet at the end there. 'I refuse to spend the next four years without you!' She decided to try and explain._

_She smiled at him tenderly. "Draco," she said softly. "You don't have to marry me to be able to see me."_

"_Weekends aren't enough!" he said firmly. "I want more than that!"_

"_That's what I'm trying to tell you!" she laughed. "Professor Snape called in a few favors, and made arrangements for me to do my schooling in a different manner. I'll be apparating to the school only one day a week, and return home that same evening. The majority of my learning will be done through the practical method as I intern in various Hogwarts classrooms."_

_Everyone else at the table was trying to get her attention, but she stoutly ignored them. All her focus was on Draco. "So, thank you for the offer of marriage, but as you can see, it's not necessary." _

_ It had gone deathly silent in the restaraunt as all its occupants focused on Hermione and Draco's conversation. She didn't notice. __She was busy work ing really hard to keep her voice steady on that last part. The selfish part of her was screaming for her to take him up on the offer. _This is what you've been dreaming about! _Her mind screamed. _Accept! Accept! Who cares if you have to change your plans? You can stay at the school! Accept!

_Draco carefully digested the recent information then shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care." He said again. "Hermione, I love you and I want to marry you. Right here, right now. So, I don't care where you're going to be, I plan to be with you: be it here, or Capitus Volo, I don't care."_

_With a small smile, she leaned forward until they were inches apart. "You're sure?"_

"_I'm sure. I 've been sure for a long time now, I just needed something to bolster my courage."_

_She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Then I'm honored to accept."_

_While he got busy giving her a proper celebratory kiss, all the people in the restaurant erupted into cheers._

_Narcissa had sat there quietly, following the whole conversation. While everyone else cheered, she reached up to wipe her eyes._

"_You okay?" Severus whispered in her ear._

_Narcissa gave a watery smile and nodded. "I couldn't be better!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow!" Pansy listened to the story and stood there in opened mouth astonishment. "That was quite a story!"

"Yes, "Narcissa smiled warmly. "We owe Severus a high debt of gratitude. He knew just what was needed to nudge Draco into action."

While all the women giggled at that, Draco once more walked over. "Okay, okay. You heard the story, now can you please hurry this along?"

"What's your impatience?" Pansy teased. "Scared she'll change her mind?"

Draco didn't dignify her with an answer.

Hermione continued shifting through the rings when she spotted a small black bag. Curiously she opened it and turned it upside down.

A small golden circle tumbled out. Hermione let out a small gasp in response. _It was absolutely beautiful! _

The ring was a little plain, but something about it called to Hermione. She lifted it to see if it fit. So far, every ring she'd tried on had been too big or too small, but this one seemed meant to be. With the greatest of ease it slipped down her finger, and came to a stop, resting firmly underneath her knuckle. _It's a perfect fit!_

"I found my ring." She announced.

Everyone leaned over to see which one she'd chosen. "Oh no, Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed. "Not that one! That ring is so plain! You could have as big a diamond as you want, why would you choose that one?"

Hermione just shrugged. "I want this one. It feels like it was made for me."

Narcissa smiled happily. "Indeed? Well, if that's the one you want, then that's the one you shall have!" The relief flowing through her almost made her knees sag. For as much as she'd grown to love Hermione over the last few months, she was still nervous that Draco may be rushing things. It appears that he wasn't. Watching the young woman examine her own grand-mother's ring, Narcissa was filled with a sense of peace. _Good job, Draco! _She mentally praised her son. _You found the woman with whom you were destined to be!_

Draco was the last to speak. He glanced at her face and asked. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Sliding his arm around her waist, he held her close. "Then mother was right. That is the one you shall have."

Gently he slid it off her finger, only to put it right back on. In a voice filled with satisfaction he said, "Now every one that sees you will see this ring and know that you are mine!"

With a happy laugh, Hermione laid her head on his chest. "I love you, "she whispered.

He immediately responded. "Not nearly as much as I love you."

"Draco!" She huffed, tapping his arm lightly. "There is no possible way for you to measure the true extent of my love for you, therefore you don't know if you accurately love me more." She sounded exasperated, as though he should have known that.

He considered her argument for a moment. "Fair enough." He finally conceded.

"Now," she began in her most reasonable tone of voice. "Let's try this again."

She hugged him tightly. " I love you!"

Draco's smile was downright devilish. "I loved you first!"

………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Wow! I know this chapter was long, but I had a lot of information I was trying to squeeze into it. Hope you won't mind! )

Thanks so much for all the encouragement about the previous chapter. I can't tell you how nervous I was to post that one!

Okay…only have the epilogue left, then this wild ride will be officially over! Hang in there with me and, as always, thanks for reviewing!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is it…the last installment! This part is nothing but a piece of fluff, but I couldn't resist! I have to have my happy ending!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione heard some-one clear their throat just a little too loudly. Glancing around the room, she took careful note of everyone's behavior. A room full of women could be a scary enough thing, but a room full of slightly tipsy women was downright dangerous.

Ginny Potter ambled over. "So, Hermione. Are you ready to join me in the ranks of being an old married woman?"

Hermione had to laugh. "The married part I'm ready for…the old part, well, hopefully we have some time before it comes to that!"

Minerva McGonagall walked over, leaning heavily on Madame Pomfrey. Hermione had been Minerva's favorite student while at Hogwarts, and now that she was training the younger witch to take over as Transfiguration Professor, well, their relationship had grown even closer.

Minerva was the only one brave enough to bring up the one subject they were all dying to talk about. Minerva knew that with Hermione's mother gone, there was no one to prepare her for what was to come. So, putting her Gryffindor bravery to use, she took the initiative: starting the conversation that no-one else was willing to instigate. She tried to be delicate, not wanting to frighten the innocent girl. Minerva was the only one that still thought Hermione was a virgin: everyone else knew better.

"Hermione, my dear," she said, her words slurring only slightly. "Are you nervous about the upcoming wedding night? Because there's no need to be, you know! The key is in knowing what to expect." Hermione made the mistake of nodding agreement, so Minerva proceeded to explain the details of making love with a man, while Pomfrey helped by throwing in the occasional medical term.

Narcissa laughed. She had been sitting at the table next to theirs, quietly talking with Mallory Crabbe, and happened to overhear the shouted one-sided conversation. "Minerva!" she scolded gently. "What a thing to say to a bride to be! You're not supposed to inform them of details until _after _the wedding. Otherwise they'll do naught but worry!" Narcissa offered Hermione a broad wink. She'd known for quite sometime that Hermione wasn't a virgin. Indeed, it was hard not to know!

Any time Hermione was visiting the manor, Narcissa made sure to knock loudly before entering any room. Walking in on them once was mistake enough. One she had no wish to repeat.

By this point Ginny was laughing so hard she could hardly stand up straight. Pansy Crabbe, who'd long ago forgiven Hermione for 'stealing her man', spoke up. "So, Hermione, you never did tell me: how well did your idea to hold off for awhile go over with Draco?"

Instantly all attention turned to the red faced star of the party. Hermione had never been so embarrassed in her life! She could have cheerfully strangled the other girl. Ginny certainly wasn't helping matters any as she giggled and pointed.

_Great! Now I have to tell them something! If I don't, then Pansy certainly will! At least this way I can control what they hear._

Minerva spoke up again. "My dear girl, don't keep me in such suspense! What deal is Mrs. Crabbe referring to?"

"Well," Hermione hedged. "It wasn't a _deal, _exactly. I merely offered a suggestion, and Draco declined. Drink anyone?"

_There! One masterfully skirted issue if I do say so myself!_

Ginny snorted. "Don't you ladies dare fall for that highly abbreviated excuse of an answer! Make her tell you the whole story. It is absolutely hilarious!"

Well now everyone had to hear it. Offering her mother-in-law an apologetic glance, Hermione decided to get it over with.

"I asked Draco what he thought of the idea of us…er, refraining from engaging in any sexual activities for two weeks before our wedding. That way, our wedding night would be a little more special."

Everyone burst into laughter. "What did he say?" Narcissa managed to gasp in between whoops.

"Well," Once again, Hermione could feel herself blushing. "What he said doesn't bear repeating. Suffice it to say he plans on making it special without the use of abstinence." That wasn't all he'd had to say. He'd made it quite plain that he'd gone two weeks without her once before, and had _no _intentions of _ever _doing that again! Thankfully, everyone was content with the explanation she gave, and didn't ask for more detail.

The room was once more filled with the happy sounds of laughter. Hermione happened to catch sight of Minerva attempting to do a muggle dance called the 'Macarena'!

She giggled as the heavily inebriated witch kept spinning herself in circles, thus becoming so dizzy that she would nearly fall over. _Well, Ginny promised me a night to remember, and she came through. I will __**definitely**__ remember this night for the rest of my life!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Hermione and her friends were making use of the upstairs portion of Malfoy Manor for their little get-together, Draco and his companions occupied the downstairs.

Most of the males were drinking, but none of them very heavily. Judging by the sounds they heard from the upstairs, there were enough tipsy people in the house.

They were sitting around and talking fairly quietly. At least they weren't making as much noise as the girls. They were also playing a half hearted game of poker. Harry was kicking everyone's tail. He won every hand except two. Those had been claimed by Snape. Blaise tried to cheat, but got nothing for his troubles other than a small hex from his friends.

It was quiet, relaxing, and all together enjoyable. Just what Draco had hoped it would be. He should have known it was too good to last.

Out of the blue, Blaise made a seemingly innocent comment about Draco enjoying this while he could. "It won't be long until the little woman's ordering you around and the only thing you can do is stay home with her. Every night for the rest of your life!" Holding up his glass of brandy in mock solute he teased. "To my friend. Bloody glad it's you and not me!"

Knowing that his friend was merely trying to pick a fight, Draco just snorted. "I don't know about you, Blaise, but I personally am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Hermione. It's what fate planned for me, after all, and I can't fight fate!" _There, see what he makes of that!_

That set the others into howls of laughter.

Crabbe and Goyle were as lost as ever. They knew they must have missed something important from the way everyone was laughing, but for the life of them they couldn't think what it could be! _Had the comment really been that funny?_

Snape let out one last chuckle. "You mean to tell me that you now believe in fate? I seem to recall a young boy who told me 'only a fool would believe in fate', or how about, 'that's something only a bloody Gryffindor would do'!"

Draco grinned. "So I changed my mind."

Harry snorted. "More likely, knowing Hermione, I would say that your mind was changed for you!"

That started a new round of chuckles from the other men men. A few months ago no-one would have laughed at that, no matter how funny it might have been, but now they were all beginning to accept Potter as part of the group. It was still a favorite hobby of theirs to pick on him, but that was a given. Some things would never change.

Blaise stood up and pounded Draco's shoulder harder than he normally would have, but the momentum seemed to throw off his balance. _Okay, so maybe Blaise has had a little more than I first thought. _

"I have to ask. Remember how much you hated me when I first won that bet?"

Draco nodded warily.

"Looking at all that's happened because of that, I have to wonder: do you still hate me?" Blaise was grinning widely.

"No." Draco smiled happily. "In fact, I think that was one of the best things you've ever done for me!"  
Harry, who hadn't been part of their 'group' back then, looked up in confusion. "Bet? What bet? You mean to tell me that all this happened because of some bet?"

Draco laughed. _Lord, I forgot he didn't know about that part. This ought to be interesting!_ "Yeah, Potter. Let me tell you. You see, I liked Hermione, but because of how I'd been raised, I wasn't sure how to show it. Some how, I still have no clue how, but Blaise here found out about it and he made a bet with me that…."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

…_flash forward several years…_

"…so, after a long struggle, one thing led to another, and I decided that I loved your mommy so much, that I was willing to leave everything I had, just to be with her!"

"Wow, Daddy! That was so romantic!" Five year old, Elaine gave her father a winning smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You mean gross!" Eight year old Ethan's look was one of pure disgust. "Dad, did you have to tell such a girly story?"

Draco chuckled. "Sorry, son. Tomorrow night it's your turn to pick the story, okay?"

"Okay."

Draco barely resisted a chuckle. _Boy that reluctantly accepting grumble sounds so familiar. _

Hermione came waddling into the room and Ethan was quick to confirm what he'd heard. Rarely would he accept anything on one person's say so: he often required further proof. "Hey Mum, Dad just told us a silly story about how you two met. He said that it all got started because his friend made him a bet to see if Dad would really ask you out!"

Hermione laughed at the way her husband had changed a few facts to make the story more kid friendly. "I'm afraid it's true."

Reaching out to tussle her son's sleek blonde hair, she scrunched up her nose. "Sorry Ethan, but you are just going to have to accept that your Father is a romantic at heart."

Pouting slightly, Ethan flopped back onto his bed. "Do not." He muttered quietly so they couldn't hear.

Draco turned to his wife. "Is Sebastian asleep?"

"Yes, finally!"

They shared a look of mutual love and exasperation. With Hermione being due to deliver within the next month, they'd decided it was time to change their two year old into a 'big boy' bed.

He loved the freedom of being able to 'escape' any time he wanted. This was his first night in his new bed, and he had quickly discovered that he had freedom. He'd immediately taken advantage.

Hermione knew that she could put up wards to keep him in but, as with most things involving her children, she preferred the Muggle way. It was more hands on. So, that meant she'd spent the last hour sitting where she could see his door, and every time his little head poked out, she had to send him right back in.

By the time he'd fallen asleep, Hermione herself was completely exhausted. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she could borrow a little of her children's energy. Tucking in their older two, Draco and Hermione passed out hugs and kisses and headed for the door.

"Mom?" Ethan's sleepy voice pulled her to a halt.

"Yes?"  
"Did Dad _really_ end up marrying you because of some stupid bet?"

"Of course not!" Draco said feigning offense. "I would never marry some one because of a _stupid _bet! You forget that we're wizards. This wasn't a stupid bet, it was a magical bet!"

Chuckling, Hermione answered her son. "Yes, darling, I'm afraid he did. No matter how many times you ask me, the answers going to be the same. Okay? Now, go to sleep!"

With a sigh of defeat Ethan laid his head back down. As he drifted off to sleep they heard him mumble. "I guess it's okay if you're romantic, Dad. As long as none of my friends know!"

Hand in hand Draco and Hermione slipped out of the room. They knew their son had inherited a stubborn nature from somewhere (neither were claiming that trait) and he would likely pick up the argument again in the morning.

That night, lying in his bed, Draco thought of all the blessings that came into his life since the fateful day when he'd made the bet.

First of which was his mother. She'd done a complete about change. The woman who'd once tried to keep him and Hermione apart, thinking they wouldn't be good together, was now their biggest supporter. She loved Hermione to pieces, and became very offended if some-one referred to her as a daughter-in-law, instead of just a daughter. And heaven help anyone who brought up the subject of Hermione's blood not being pure.

_Details! Details! _Narcissa would say. _She's a Malfoy now, and that's all that matters._

Being a grandmother was the light of her life, and she spoiled her grand-children rotten! They, of course, lapped it up.

And she was just the beginning.

All three of his children were healthy, independent thinkers who had already performed a few basic spells. This was a great source of pride for their parents, but it was also an irritation. Even Sebastian had recently discovered that when mommy took his blankie away, if he cried for it really hard, it would come back on its own. (He liked taking advantage of that as well.)

Hermione snuggled closer, and sighed in her sleep. Automatically, he tightened his grip. Draco never would have believed it was possible, but his love for her had done nothing but grown over the years. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was his.

Remembering his son's disbelief that all this came from a bet, he smiled in the darkness. He supposed, when it came right down to it, it was a little unbelievable. A bet leading to marriage and kids!

But that's how it had happened.

Draco didn't worry himself with explaining it, because he wasn't sure he could. Closing his eyes, he began to drift off to sleep. His last thought made him smile. _That really_ _wasn't just any old bet!_

_**The End**_

A/N (s): WOW!!! I can't believe it, I'm finally done! (And a few days before my goal!!!) To all of you who read my story, I just want to say a big Thank You!! Please know that I couldn't have done this without you.

Special thanks to those who made MuggleNet, as that website has proven itself to be an invaluable resource.

Okay, I don't usually beg over much for reviews, but seeing as how this is my last chapter, I am asking…Please, Please, Please, write a review and tell me what you thought.(Even if it was a quick note about what you felt about the story overall.) I really appreciate you guys, and hopefully one day inspiration will strike again, and I will be back!

Until then…Happy Reading!

Dusty


End file.
